


A Race To Love

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Dating, Drugged Sex, Drugging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical, Motorcycles, OOC Gwaine, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Racing, Revenge Sex, Secret Relationship, Stabbing, hidden sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Merlin is in his last year to finish his medical specialism. Arthur is a professional motorcyclist. They meet in the hospital after Uther has an injury and Merlin turns out to be his doctor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soon after, Arthur and Merlin start dating. The only thing is that Uther doesn't know that his son is gay, how will he react? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And if Arthur's worries about his father accepting his sexuality isn't enough, there is also a certain something or rather someone of his past that is catching up with him and it will try to drive Merlin away from him.  How far will he go to succeed? </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts In The Hopsital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **GP = General Practitioner**

It was around eleven o'clock on a typical Monday morning. Merlin's white All Star trainers were squeaking on the white linoleum floor. He chose the All Stars, since he hated those white boring tennis shoes that every doctor was supposed to wear, with a passion.

He walked towards the front desk, where his colleague with her beautiful dark curls wrapped up in a ponytail, was sitting. She had just started about four months ago, but she and Merlin had started off good from the start. She could still be a little shy at times, but she could also give out orders, or put people in their place when they were needed too.

When she saw him coming towards her, she gave him a smile that could possibly be brighter than the sun. Merlin leaned halfway over the desk and almost knocked over a huge pile of charts in the process.

"Good morning nurse Thomas, how was your weekend?" He asked, while returning a just as beaming smile.

"Oh doctor Emrys, I told you that you can just call me Gwen. And my weekend was pretty good if I may say, I met this guy called Lance and he's the most amazing person I've ever met!" Merlin noticed that her eyes started to get this little twinkle in it.

He sniffled softly first. "Alright, okay, I won't call you nurse Thomas then, but only if  _you_  stop calling me doctor in return. I know I am, but it's so weird to hear it from the people I work with. And besides, I'm doing my last year's residency now. If I'm finished that you can have the full right to call me that." He gave her a little wink.

"Well, you  _are_ the son of the owner of this hospital. Needless to say that he's the head surgeon, I just think it's weird  _not_  to call you it. But alright, I'll try… Merlin."

Merlin narrowed his brows just a tiny bit. He didn't liked to be referred as,  _the son of…_.He'd rather have to earn the respect because of the work he did, and not wanting special treatment just because he was the son of the owner.

He decided to not comment on it, and looked faux hurt instead as he said, "Hold up, what do you mean with ' _the most amazing person you've ever met_ ', I thought I was that?" His left eyebrow raised a little.

Gwen started to blush at her cheekbones, "Oh no. No, no, I didn't mean it like that Merlin, I just have to say that…" She sighed. "I just mean out of all the guys I met while I was out… ahh just forget it" She let the last bit out with even more sighing.

Merlin chuckled. "Gwen relax, I'm just teasing you. I'm happy for you! So when can I expect a wedding invitation?" His mocking wasn't falling right with Gwen, because her eyes became huge and her head got even redder. Merlin didn't think that was even possible.

Gwen started to stammer. "Err… uhm. Well I don't know! Gee, Merlin stop asking these kind of stuff, I just met the guy!"

Merlin couldn't help to let out a full blown laugh for a moment, before turning as serious as he could possibly be at that moment. "Alright, being serious now. You really like him don't you?" Gwen nodded in agreement.

"I will meet him for a coffee in the Rising Sun tonight" Gwen said all shyly, while arranging some papers on her desk.

"Aww, is Gwennie Pennie going on a date tonight?" He said all teasingly. Even though Merlin and Gwen were about the same age, he couldn't help to keep teasing her. Usually Gwen would just laugh at his teasing, after all, she has an older brother and knew perfectly well how to defend herself to these pesterings.

"Yes!" She says with full determination and seriousness, although the smallest of smiles started to form at the corner of her lips.

She looked him dead in the eye before she continued. "At least I  _have_  a date with a  _guy…_ " She stuck her tongue out a bit. Gwen was well aware of Merlin's sexuality and accepted and supported him for hundred per cent. He'd been out and about for about fifteen years now and isn't ashamed in being gay at all. He not yet parades with a rainbow coloured flag everywhere he goes, but almost everyone around him know he's gay.

Merlin lowered his eyes to the ground and starts to shuffle with his foot. Gwen was right, it had been a  _long_  time since he was in a relationship, no, lets scratch that, since he had a date or even a hook up. He looked back up to her again and sighed. "It's about time I get a date again. But seriously, when do I have the time to meet cute guys when I spent all my time around here?" He raised his arms to emphasize his point, and looked towards the waiting room. The only men that were there were either older men or guys that were married… or worst, straight.

He sighed deeply for quite long. "Can you just give me the chart of my first patient for the day?"

"Sure." Gwen ruffled through the same stack of charts that Merlin almost pushed over just moments before, and pulled one out. Only now,  _she_  was the cause of the pile tipping over and almost tumbling down on her if it wasn't for he brother Elyan who pushed the stack back on its place.

"Easy there. Can't have you get injured while I'm around, now can I?"

Merlin watched them with amusement and couldn't help to chuckle.

"Well, I need to be going. Elyan, do I see you later for that evaluation report?" Once he got the confirm, he left to go to the waiting room. As he walked he quickly flitted through the chart in his hands and read the name on the first page. It was slightly familiar to him, but he wasn't really sure where he knew the name from. Mentally shrugging at his thoughts, he opened the door and called his first patients name. "Uther Pendragon."

He waited a moment until a man in a crisp black suit rose from his chair and walked towards him. Merlin thought he might be of the same age as his dad as he firmly shook hands with the man and introduced himself as, "Doctor Emrys Jr., please follow me this way."

Merlin had found out that when he introduced himself as 'doctor' people were more willing to listen to him, than when he would just introduce himself as 'Merlin Emrys', so he just stuck with it. And, after all, he  _was_  officially a doctor already. Just not a specialist, yet. He was in the last year of finishing his residency and then he would finally be able to perform his specialism without someone checking every itty bitty thing he does.

Merlin held the door open with a beaming smile, but the man who passed him didn't look all too happy, but then again almost none of the people visiting a hospital do.

He gestured to the hallway they should take and started walking. But they didn't need to walk for long, since Merlin's office was conveniently just around the corner, next to the coffee machine.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin pushed the slate of the sign on his door from vacant to occupied as Uther entered. When Merlin closed the door behind him, he saw Uther already sitting in a chair at one side of the desk. Merlin walked towards his desk and sat down on the chair behind the computer.

He softly cleared his throat. "Mister Pendragon, how can I help you?"

Uther looked Merlin up and down and noticed the white All Stars. He let out a mocking snort. "Boy, do you even know anything about the human body?" Uther cocked his head, looking annoyed and unimpressed.

Merlin was quite shocked by such a bold statement, no one had ever said something like that to him. "With all respect, sir, but I've already completed my medical school. I'm now a last year resident and completed several work placements with high recommendations of my superiors. I also take my job very serious, but if you don't want me to examine you, than I could ask another colleague to take this appointment and he will examine you if that makes you more comfortable." Merlin deliberately left the bit out that his father was the owner and head surgeon of this hospital, afraid that Uther would also think him as  _the son of_.

Uther was surprised at the man's retort. It was something he did not received on a daily base. With a wave of his hand, Uther said, "Very well then, no need for another doctor." He still didn't smile at Merlin, his mouth remained a tight line.

He started to explain what his troubles were. "It's my right shoulder, it's been hurting for a while now, but I managed for some time. But since about three days the pain is almost excruciating." He gently grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand. "My son was worried about me the other day, when he saw me not yet crying when I went to pick up something simple as a t-shirt. Only then I agreed I would go and see a doctor, so here I am."

Merlin let the story sink in for a minute, then nodded his head. Merlin stood up from his chair and held out his arm to the direction to the examination area. "If you could please take of your jacket and shirt and take a seat on the examining table, than I can take a better look at the shoulder."

With care, Uther removed the clothes and although Merlin was extremely careful and gentle while examining the man's shoulder, Uther still winced every time Merlin touched the shoulder. After some examinations Merlin hummed and let the arm gently down. "You can put on your shirt again and take a seat."

They sat down and Merlin leaned forward with his hands folded on top of the desk. "I don't think it's broken, at least it doesn't feel like it's broken, but since it is so painful I suggest to make an X-ray, to know for sure. I would also like to make a MRI-scan to have a complete overview." The man opposite of Merlin gently nodded his head.

"I will make a call to see if there's an X-ray room available now, one moment please." He picked up the phone and dialled the front desk. A familiar voice appeared on the other side. "Gwen, Merlin speaking. Could you please check if there's an X-ray room available at the moment?"

"Sure thing Merlin"

Merlin heard the rattling of her keyboard, and a few seconds later she picked up the phone again and told him that there was a room available.

**~oOoOo~**

"Please stand with your back against this plate, sir. It can feel a bit cold against your skin." Merlin positioned the man in front of the metal plate and adjusted the height and width of the lighting on the X-ray machine. "When I take the X-ray it's important that you won't move." Uther acknowledged the instruction and Merlin walked towards the little room of glass just five steps away.

"I'm going to take the X-ray now, please stand still." Merlin pushed the little white button. After five seconds he heard the familiar beep that suggested that the picture was indeed taken. "You can move again." Merlin said while he walked towards the still not smiling man.

"The X-ray will be ready in about ten minutes. In the meantime can I offer you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water?"

"Some coffee would be nice. Black please." The man finally gave Merlin a tiny smile and got dressed again.

"Coffee it is then." Merlin grinned. He started walking Uther back to his office.

"Back in a second sir" Merlin said, disappearing from the room.

Having nothing better to do than to wait, Uther looked around the room and saw that there were some medical posters about  _quit smoking_  and  _exercise frequently_ on the wall. Unimpressed with them, he turned his interest to the human torso doll standing in the corner of doctor Emrys' desk.

He touched the plastic heart and when he pulled his hand away, all the plastic organs came tumbling out and down on the desk and the floor with small thuds. Uther's eyes widened and he could actually feel himself starting to blush. Not wanting to be caught in this position, he quickly bent down to pick up the plastic pieces with his left arm, while leaving his right arm in an angle of ninety degrees, that way his shoulder didn't hurt that much.

While he was squatting on the ground, Merlin entered the room again. Uther turned around and looked at Merlin with big puppy eyes. Merlin had trouble to not laugh out loud at the sight of the great reserved man he's been seeing for the past forty-five minutes and who was now looking at him with great innocence. But Merlin managed to keep his professional face on.

"Shall I help you with that sir?" Merlin put the two mugs of coffee on the desk and bent down to pick up the remaining parts. He put them on his desk and pushed the lot to the side, just as Uther shamefully took his own seat once more.

"I'll put them back later" Merlin added while putting the mug of coffee in front of Uther. He saw Uther fidgeting with his hands and was staring at them with his head bent down. Uther lifted his head and asked something, which Merlin thought he had misunderstood.

"Excuse me?

Uther coughed awkwardly and asked again, "Can I do that?" His mouth twitched a little and Merlin looked at him with a questionable expression when he, in fact, understood what Uther meant the first time round.

Uther continued with a quick swallow into his throat. "It's just that… I've always wanted to put it together, but I never had the opportunity."

Merlin eyed the plastic organs and then looked back at Uther. He just couldn't help himself when he barked out a laugh. Who would've guessed that the man sitting opposite of him wanted to put plastic organs into a plastic doll.

"I have nothing against it." Merlin answered with a slight squeak in his voice as he was trying to keep his laughter down and pushed the plastic pieces towards the man.

Uther didn't even noticed that Merlin laughed at him, he was too focused on the plastic organs that were spread out in front of him.

"Just a little tip," Merlin pointed to the plastic pieces. "I would start with the bowels and work your way up." Merlin saw how the grumpy old man from forty-five minutes ago, turned within seconds into a four year old child; arranging all the pieces in one neat line and smiling widely. He picked the pieces up with his left hand and placed them in the doll. He continued to take a piece and placed it in the doll and after every placement his eyes glanced up towards Merlin to see if he has done it right. Merlin nodded after every piece.

Uther happily continued until he ran out of body parts and looked up at the doll to see his masterpiece. His grin slowly died down and turned into that familiar tight line again after realizing that Merlin was smirking.

Merlin was quick to school his features and pretended to look at the file in front of him. Simultaneously sipping his coffee.

There is a knock on the door seconds later

"Enter" Merlin called out.

The door opened and Gwen entered. "Here is the X-ray from mister Pendragon." She handed the file over and glanced over to the man in question.

"Ah, excellent. Thank you nurse Thomas." Merlin saw Gwen staring at Uther. "Thanks Gwen, that'll be all." Merlin said with a sharper tone and Gwen quickly nodded before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Merlin stood up from his chair and turned on the machine that hung on the wall next to the door. A bright blue light appeared and Merlin placed the X-ray on the machine. He looked intently at the image in front of him, while resting his chin in his right thumb and index finger.

After looking at the X-ray for about a minute, and humming a couple of times, he turned the machine off and walked back to his chair. Uther looked a bit startled, he didn't know if those hummings were a good or a bad thing.

Merlin had seated himself again and folded his hands in front of him, letting them rest once more on top of the desk. "Mister Pendragon, I have some good and bad news. The good news is that the shoulder or any other bones around the shoulder don't appear to be broken."

Uther let out a sigh, but got tense again when Merlin continued. "But, when I see in how much pain you are, there must be something else, so I would still like to do that MRI scan. Just to be sure." Merlin watched the man with his bright blue eyes and waited for Uther to confirm.

After biting his bottom lip from left to right, Uther agreed.

"Excellent, I will make an appointment. Unfortunally, this hospital is only equipped with two MRI-scanners and are always fully booked, so I'm afraid the first possible moment is next week, or even the week after that." Merlin almost looked guilty saying it.

"That's alright." Uther replied softly.

Merlin continued. "In the meantime I will give you some pain killers. These are pretty powerful ones and can cause you to feel drowsy. If you take these pills you are not allowed to drive a car, is there someone you can call, who can pick you up?" Merlin had a serious look on his face as looked at the man opposite of him.

"My son brought me here, he dropped me off at the entrance and then went to look for a parking spot in the overcrowded parking lot. I'm fairly sure he's waiting in the waiting room now."

Merlin nodded approvingly, stood up from his chair and opened the large medicine cabinet behind him. He pulled out a square box that read; TRAMADOL HCl RETARD.

Before he walked back to the desk, he first filled a glass with water and kept the box of pills in his free hand. When he sat down again, he put the glass of water in front of Uther and opened the box to pop out two tablets from the plastic strip. He gently placed them next to the glass of water.

Uther looks at the box and up to Merlin, "I'm not a  _ree_ -tard!"

Merlin was trying to look all serious, but inwardly he was snorting like crazy. This man sure did test his professionalism.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not exactly how it's pronounced. It's more like  _Ri_ - _tard_. It means that the medicine will dissolve slower in your body than an average pill, that way you don't have to take a lot of pills in one day."

A slight flush appeared on Uther's cheek while he nodded his head. He almost  _felt_  a little like a retard at that moment for not understanding that it wouldn't mean that.

Merlin continued like nothing happened and thoroughly explained the instructions of the pills and the warnings to it. "It is important to know, that you can only take two pills every twelve hours."

Uther said he understood.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call the hospital or your GP."

Uther nodded heavily and reached his left hand out to pick up the two pills. He opened his mouth and chucked the pills in, washing them away with three large gulps of water.

**~oOoOo~**

"Gwen, I'd like to make an appointment for a MRI-scan for mister Pendragon." Gwen immediately turned her chair toward the computer screen. "A date that is as soon as possible, please." Merlin added. Gwen nodding her head while she typed with a pen in her mouth, which is bobbed up and down with the nodding.

While Merlin and Uther watched Gwen scrolling through the calendar to find the first possible date, a guy approached the pair at the reception.

"Father, are you ready to go-o?" He asked impatiently and clearly sounded annoyed. Merlin turned around and his heart might as well stopped for a second.

In front of him stood what must've been the most handsome guy he ever saw. His hair looked like it was made of gold, his eyes a watery blue and he concluded that his jawline could do some serious damage. Before he could control himself, Merlin extended his arm for the guy to shake.

"Doctor Emrys" Merlin said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Looking unimpressed to the hand thrust out towards him. "Doctor, really? Are you serious? You're as old as me!" Arthur said wryly.

"Arthur!" Uther hissed.

"Fine. Alright. Well yeah, Arthur, that's me. Arthur Pendragon." He quickly shook Merlin's hand before putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shrugged.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a cocked head.  _I know that name, but where from?_ Merlin thought to himself. Then he realised who Arthur was. His eyes widened. "Wait. Arthur 'The King' Pendragon? You're the reigning motorcycle champion aren't you!"

"Err.. Guilty."

Merlin furrowed his brows as in deep thought and turned to Uther. "But does that mean that you're the owner of Pendragon Racing Circuit?"  _See_ , he knew that he heard the name before.

"I am." Uther said curtly, but the smile that Merlin saw earlier started to reappear on Uther's face again.

While Merlin was talking to his father, Arthur took the opportunity to take a good look at the guy in front of him. He was actually pretty cute. His eyes were one of the brightest he had come across so far, and was it him or were those very same eyes trying to seduce him? He let his eyes glide up and down the doctor's body real quick but then shook his head. Even if the guy was gay, he already blew his chance by being rude to him within the first five seconds. And with his father standing next to him, made his changes even more slim. They were lucky that they were in a hospital, because his father would seriously get a heart attack if he learnt about him being gay.

Letting that thought linger in the back of his mind, Arthur licked his lips. He might not be able to say it out loud, but he might could drop a few hints. "I'm sorry for my rudeness before." Arthur also felt the sudden need to apologize. "It's just that I've been sitting between people that were complaining about seriously everything for the last hour. I'm just eager to get out of here." Arthur let out a deep sigh with his head bowed down.

Merlin let out a snort. "Aw, you poor thing." He put his hand on Arthur's bicep and as he did, Arthur felt a tingle going through his whole body, he had never felt something like that before. He glanced back up to Merlin who was looking at him with a slightly open mouth.

Their moment was interrupted by a voice saying, "Next Monday at 11:15 am, is that possible for you mister Pendragon?" Uther typed something on his iPhone and then replied, "Yes, that's fine, I'll be here."

"Perfect" Gwen said and wrote the date and time down on the appointment card before handing it over to Uther.

Merlin made eye contact with Arthur again and cleared his throat. "Er, Arthur. I gave your father two pills for the pain. It's possible that your father will be feeling drowsy the next few hours, but that's perfectly normal with this type of pills."

"Here are the rest of the pills, it should be enough until next Monday." He handed Arthur the box with pills.

Arthur had more eye for the doctor, than for the pills.

Trying to not let the blonde guy distract him (too much) from his job, he started to give some instructions. "If your father isn't feeling well and you don't know what to do, then you can call me on this number." Merlin handed Arthur his business card over. "You can call me anytime. Really, it doesn't matter what time it is"

Arthur accepted the card and grinned at Merlin. "Thanks, I appreciate that"

Merlin thought his knees would give out underneath him. He was just thankful that he was leaning against the reception desk.

Arthur then started to read the card and his eyes almost popped out of his socket.  
Ealdor Hospital  
Merlin Emrys M.D.  
098 - 765 432 10

 _Merlin._ Arthur snorted inwardly, out of all the people in the world, he fancies a guy called Merlin. All he needs now was a sword for himself, and a pointy hat for his trusted advisor.

Not knowing about Arthur's inner snicker, Merlin turned towards Uther. "Mister Pendragon, I hope your shoulder will get less painful in the next few hours, and I will see you next week " Merlin smiled and shook Uther's hand.

After releasing Merlin's hand, Uther nudged Arthur who was still not quite done thinking about a certain doctor. Arthur came to it and frowned at his father. "What?"

Uther just shook his head. "I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible?"

"Oh yes, right. Let's go then."

As he and his father turned and walked towards the exit, he couldn't help himself to quickly glance back over his shoulder to look one final time at the doctor with the beautiful blue eyes and dorky ears.

Merlin couldn't quite believe it, when he saw Arthur looking over his shoulder to his direction. Merlin quickly grabbed a chart of the desk and pretended to read it, while his mind continued to think about the guy that just walked away  _and_ stared back to him. Merlin didn't know if it was reality or just his imagination. He slowly looked back up, and confirmed it was all reality. The blonde god was really looking at him until he and his father disappeared through the double sliding doors.

Merlin inhaled deeply through his nose and turned towards Gwen. "Next patient's chart, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When I wrote this story, my dad had the exact same injury as Uther, so he was a bit my inspiration haha. He was getting operated a few weeks after I initially posted the first chapter of this story and since I didn't know what painkillers he would get I just looked up some morphine like painkillers in my medical books and picked one of those. Weeks later my dad got his meds and when I saw that he had gotten Tramadol, I almost cried laughing. I'm such a predictor! :p_
> 
> **Okay, that was some random information, that was useless to either one of you. Oh well.**


	2. Sitting On The Bench

Merlin closed the front door of his apartment with an 'oompfh' and put his keys in the bowl on the table next to the door.  _Finally home_ , he thought as he raised his arms above his head and stretched as far as he could. He could hear a crack in his lower back and let his arms down again, shaking them for a second to relieve the tension. He then went to cracks his fingers.

He loved his work, he really did. But the downfall to it was that he had to sit, stand and bend all day long and that wasn't exactly the best thing for his body. And certainly not when he had just finished a double shift.

He walked into the dark kitchen where the digital clock on the wall told him that it was 2:43 am. He could barely hold his eyes open, but he was hungry for some food. When he opened the fridge he realised how empty it really was; there were only three water bottles, some left over Chinese food and a carton of his favourite orange juice.

He almost completely closed the fridge door to write on the notepad, that hung on the refrigerator's door, that he should get some groceries and then grabbed the left over Chinese food and the carton with OJ.

Setting the timer of the microwave on five minutes, he made his way to the living room. It was a big open space with a big black leather couch, a huge TV, some trumpery his mother bought (well his mother had done most of the decorating anyways) and there was a little bar in the corner. There was also quite a mess in the room; medical books and magazines were scattered all over the coffee table and floor, some empty glasses on the sidetable table, and there were even some crumbs on the floor -which Merlin suspects were from the crisps he ate last night.

Merlin was a messy person in general, always had been, always will be. The only time he could manage being tidy was when he was at work.

But, to give him some credit, he did he did a good sweep through his apartment once in a while. After all, he had promised his parents to keep the apartment tidy. They had given him the apartment as a present when he graduated from Medical school.

Merlin was grinning. He really loved his parents, he wouldn't be able to live without them.

Granted, they were a bit shocked when Merlin told them he was gay at the age of fifteen, but they were really supportive from the start. Everyone around him was really supportive actually. Well, there was of course his best friend since kindergarten, Will. Will had always an opinion about everyone and everything and Merlin was probably most afraid of his reaction, next to his parents' reaction.

Merlin chuckled as he thought back at the moment he came out to Will.

 **Flashback  
** Merlin was fidgeting with his hands as he sat on his bed. Will was playing a game on the computer.

"Will, I need to tell you something." Merlin finally said.

Will had paused the game and turned the swivel chair to face him. He raised an eyebrow and Merlin knew that was Will's way of saying that he could start talking.

Merlin licked his lips. "I… erm. Will, I'm gay."

And now he waited, anxiously.

Will hadn't said anything, he just stood up from the chair, and Merlin thought he would angrily walk out of the house. He already let his head hang, but was then surprised to feel the matrass dip slightly and when he looked up he saw his best friend sitting next to him. A small grin on his lips.

"Well…" Will began softly, looking intensely at Merlin. Then he shrugged. "I had my suspicions, and I'm glad you finally decided that you could tell me."

Merlin was surprised. "Wait, you knew!"

"As I said," Will said slowly. "I had my suspicions. But seriously mate. I'm fine with it, if you were worried about that."

"I was a bit." Merlin replied softly.

Will clapped his best friend on the back. "Well, as long as you don't start hitting on me, you'll be fine." Will said with a smirk. "Everyone knows I'm a ladies man, there is no room for manly affections."

Will bursted out laughing after he said it, then he clenched Merlin's head in the crook of his elbow and scrunched his knuckles over Merlin's scalp. In a way, that was Will's way of saying that he didn't care what kind of person Merlin was attracted to, he would still be his best friend.  
 **End Flashback**

Merlin heard the microwave beeping and snapped out of the memory and back to the now. Sluggishly he dragged himself to the kitchen and got his late dinner, or perhaps it was his early breakfast? Merlin couldn't even think rationally right now. He just sat himself at his large dining table, that could fit up to eight people around it.

His body was more or less going on automatic. Picking up his fork and bringing it to his mouth and then taking a sip of his orange juice.

His mind was still a bit more active and he thought back at the events of that day. The most prominent memory was the one of Uther, who was playing like a kid in kindergarten. He nearly chocked into his juice thinking about  _that._

It didn't took long before his mind wandered off to the moment he met Uther's son. "Arthur Pendragon." He breathed the name out like some lovesick teenager.

 _I wonder if he called yet._  Merlin wondered and grabbed his Blackberry out of his bag. To his surprise he saw that he had two voicemail messages. His heart skipped a beat. Co _uld it be him?_

He called his voicemail and listened to the first message.

"Hey fuckerrr! How are you doing, still playing doctor are we?" Merlin shook his head playfully, Will would never change. He continued to listen. "Anyways mate, I'm in Amsterdam now, well more like AmsterDAMN! The ladies are very nice, if you catch my drift." Merlin heard his friend chuckle over the phone and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Will came out a very wealthy family and probably hadn't worked a day in his entire life. He lived life like he was some kind of Prince.

And while he was also from a quite wealthy family,  _he_  still loved to work for his money. He didn't mind that Will went on a holiday whenever he fancied, it was Will's life, he could do whatever he liked with it.

Merlin listened to the end of the message. "Well, next to me in the plane sat this guy, Leon. He's a pretty great bloke and he invited me to a party this Saturday in his mansion. Do you wanna come with? Just let me know, have to go now, the ladies are waiting. Bye.

 _A party?_  Merlin repeated in his head. He wasn't really in the mood, but he really should go out again. It has been some time since he gone out, and who knows, maybe he even meets a nice guy on this party.

Nodding his head to himself, he decided to go to that party. He would give Will a call tomorrow, or well later today.

Anxiously he went to listen to the second voicemail. Maybe this was Arthur.

"Merlin, it's Morgana… you know your sister. I have the feeling we haven't talked since we shared a womb together! No but in all seriousness, I'd really like to get together some time and mum also wants to see you again. What do you think about a lunch at mum and dad's this Sunday, let's say twelve-ish? Hope you can make it!"

Merlin breathed deeply in. It would be a busy weekend for him if he would accept this offer too. Well, it wasn't like he had to work this weekend, so that was good.

And while he sees his father at work almost on a daily base, he hadn't seen his mum and sister in quite some while. He made up his mind, he'd go to the lunch too.

Merlin made sure that he saved both dates on the calendar on his phone. He really should get a phone for private, and decided to get one tomorrow before he'd go to work.

Yawning, Merlin looked at the clock and decided it was best to get to bed now, or otherwise he would just collapse here and now. He started to drag himself to his bedroom and didn't bother to take his clothes off. He just plunged down on his bed and the minute his face touches the pillow he was vastly sleeping.

**~oOoOo~**

"Arthur?" a drowsy voice came from upstairs. Arthur didn't respond.

"Arthur." the voice became a bit louder.

Arthur's eyes cracked open and he realised that he was lying on the couch. He must've fallen asleep on it last night while watching TV. He yawned and sat up, running a hand over his sleepy face. His eyes finally started to focus and to his surprise it was already 10:54 am when he looked at the time on his phone.

"Arthur!" The voice now sounded impatient.

"Father?" Arthur questioned, and sleepily walked towards the stairs. "What's wrong?' He said, yawning again. He slowly made his way up the stairs and towards his father's room When he opened the door he saw his father lying in the way oversized bed, his face in pain.

"Get my pills." Uther snarled. "I'm dying over here!"

Arthur didn't even flinch to the tone his father used. He was used to these mood swings anyways, so he didn't took it personally when his father was in one of his moods again. He just replied with, "Yes father." and made his way to the en suite bathroom.

Everything in his father's bathroom was really neat and organised, so Arthur didn't had a problem finding what he was looking for.

He took a plastic cup and filled it with water. He stared at the package with pills and was trying to remember if he was supposed to give one or two pills. As he did, he closed his eyes and thought back at what Merlin said, but all that popped up were those bright blue eyes of Merlin and his shock black hair, his dorky ears and then finally the moment where Merlin laid his hand on his bicep _._ Arthur shook his head, making himself focus on his current task.

He put his hands on the sink and supports his body on them, then remembered that he was supposed to give two pills. He popped two pills out, only to see one of them fall between his fingers and into the drain. "Great… just. fucking. great." Arthur mumbled and sighed. He carefully took another pill out.

When he walked back into the room again, his father's face looked even more unhappy. "What the hell took you so long Arthur?!"

Arthur just inhaled deeply and silently passed the pills to his father.

"I'll be out, just call me on my mobile when you need me." Arthur heard his father grumble under his breath.

Arthur knew that it was best to keep out of his father's sight when he was in one of his moods. Some space between them was always the key to keep the peace between them.

Arthur walked back to his own room and changed out of his day old clothes and into some clean jeans and a t-shirt and he put on his favourite black leather jacket. Lastly he pushed his wallet into his back pocket. He grabbed the only set of keys from the small hook that was crammed into the wall and put it in his front pocket. The eighteen carat golden keychain in the shape of a crown dangled out of his pocket. It was a gift that his father gave him when he won his first race. After scanning his room real quickly to see if he hadn't forgot anything, he made his way to the garage.

He switched the lights on. They lightened up on one by one.

And then, there it was at the back of the garage. His glory, his love, and most of all, his passion; tucked away neatly underneath a specially made protection cover.

He smiled as he pulled the cover off in one single smooth motion and it revealed his black with yellow striped Honda Fireblade CBR1000RR. Shining like it just came out of the store. The sight of it got Arthur beaming. He let his hand slide over the length of the motorcycle before lifting his right leg and putting it on the other side of the motorcycle. "Hey baby, ready for a ride?" Arthur murmured, knowing he won't get an answer.

His helmet was just one arm length away. It was all black, except for the little red banner with a yellow dragon on the back of it. His coach thought it was a nice touch since his name was Pendragon. And to make matters even worse, his coached nicknamed his motorcycle 'Excalibur'.

Arthur had stopped fighting against these 'King Arthur' references a long time ago and even embraced his nickname now. After all he was the reigning champion, so it was suiting.

Arthur slid his helmet on and closed the visor. He pushed the button for the garage door to open and sunlight started to stream in. It was a beautiful day for a ride.

Arthur pushed the kickstand up with his foot, simultaneously starting the ignition. The engine immediately started to roar to life and Arthur smiled at hearing the sound. He gently started to twist the throttle and within seconds he took off on the long driveway from the Pendragon mansion. And right now, it was only Arthur and his motorcycle.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur looked around him. He had no idea how and why he chose to go here, but he was in the park. And now he was there, he'd better make it worthwhile. He parked his motorcycle behind of one of the benches, took off his helmet and sat himself down on one of the benches and started to admire the view of the grand fountain in front of him. The sun was shining on his blonde hair and all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and just enjoy the warmth penetrating his skin.

Some peace and quiet was always welcome, since he usually had quite a busy schedule. Arthur leaned back at the bench and closed his eyes. Listening to the soft trickling of the water from the fountain.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin reached in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper where he scribbled on stuff he had to do that morning. Groceries were first on his list, but since it was such a beautiful day, he decided to go through the park and maybe even sit down on his favourite bench that was opposite to the large fountain.

Merlin saw the big fountain from a distant and picked his pace up a bit. Coming closer and closer, he saw that someone else was already sitting on his favourite bench.

 _Dammit_ _._ He thought, but it didn't stop him from walking right up the bench. As he neared it, he recognized the person occupying his favourite bench and his heart started to pound a bit harder against his rib cage. Off all people, Arthur Pendragon was sitting right in front of him and now his own shadow was starting to fall over Arthur's body.

While he was thinking to himself whether he should greet Arthur, or just move along, he was being addressed to.

"Can I help you?" Arthur said annoyed with his eyes still closed. Merlin startled at the sudden sound and was about to apologize when Arthur opened his eyes and squinted them to dull out the bright sunlight. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he could clearly see the face of the person standing in front and it made his eyes fly open and he immediately went to sit up straight. "Doctor Emrys?" He asked with a crack in his voice.

Merlin just stared at Arthur for a few moments before finding enough confidence to say, "Please, just call me Merlin. May I?" He gestured to the empty spot on the bench.

Arthur scooted a bit to the left and extended his hand to the spot. "Of course, be my guest."

Merlin gave a tiny smile and sat down in the opposite corner of the bench. Now he was on perfect eyelevel with Arthur.

"Sooo." Arthur began. "Why were you sneaking up on me like that?"

"I wasn't, I swear!" Merlin defended quickly. "It's just, ugh this is going to sound really stupid, but this bench is my favourite bench of the whole park. I just automatically walk towards it whenever I'm here."

Arthur's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "It's not stupid Merlin."

There was an awkward silence between the two men. Merlin was sliding his foot back and forth in the sand and looked around him, the first thing that caught his eye was the black with yellow motorcycle. "Yours?" He said, jerking his head in the direction of the motorcycle.

Arthur looked at what Merlin pointed too and nodded. "She is." Arthur answered. "Now  _this_  might sound stupid, but she's my baby."

Merlin glanced at the motorcycle again. "So you're motorcycle is a girl, well  _she_ is really cute."

Arthur snorted at this. "Oh god, it  _does_  sound stupid." He shrugged. "But then again, she'll probably be the only girl in my life who will get my love." Arthur had said it, before he even realised what he said. His eyes widened and he hoped that Merlin didn't heard that.

But Merlin did, and now Merlin didn't know if this was Arthur's way of saying he was gay, or if it was just some mocking. He couldn't make anything out of it.

Arthur soon realized that Merlin heard his slip up and cleared his throat, his head turned slightly red.

Besides his closest friends, Arthur hadn't told anyone else that he was gay. Luckily the press hadn't caught up with that yet, because he was not ready yet to come out publically. Especially not to his father. His father would probably strangle him if he would find out that his only son was gay.

Arthur had known he was gay from an early age, but he had also denied himself from feeling that way for most of his life. He only really had accepted his homosexuality since about three years.

Arthur didn't want to think too much about it and tried to change the subject into a bit more neutral subject. "Don't you have to work today?"

Merlin nodded his head. "Have the evening shift, I don't start until five."

There was a long silence again and Merlin hated that. He couldn't handle silences. "How's your father doing?" Merlin asked to break the silence.

"He's doing... okay. I mean he was fine until those pills you gave him stopped working. Once that happened, he was his old self again, blaming me for everything. I needed some air and so I got on my motorcycle and started driving. And well, I somehow winded up here."

"Ah, I see." Merlin said. Thinking for a moment, he asked, "You still live at home?"

Arthur blushed, a twenty-eight year old still living at home wasn't something you heard every day. "I, uh, yes." Arthur finally admitted. "It's just that, well I travel. A lot. I'm hardly at home and when I am, I'm mostly training. It just a waste of money to own a house or apartment when I'm never there. And if I need some time alone, I'll just book a hotel room or whatever."

Merlin nodded, it sounded legit. And it wasn't any of his business, so he just left it. Instead he asked, "Your father, he wasn't in too much pain when you left, I hope? If so you know you could've called me" The worry on Merlin's face was clearly visible.

"No. Well I don't think so, I gave him two new pills before I left and he would call me if he needed help. But since he hasn't called so far, I assume those magic pills of yours are working."

Merlin laughed out loud, shaking his head playfully. "I don't think it's magic. I'm not  _that_  Merlin."

Arthur grinned. "I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but I just  _have_  to ask this. Who came up with the name?"

"How do I get rid of it, is a better question" Merlin laughed, but turned a bit more serious. "Well, since my mother married my father -whose name is, as you might've guessed, Emrys- my mother got really interested in the Arthurian legend. And when me and my twin sister came along, it didn't took her long to name us Merlin and Morgana. I still can't believe she  _actually_  named us like that!" Merlin started laughing again. "And I'm sure she'll turn crazy if she finds out that I've met an  _Arthur_ , and a  _Pendragon_  at that.

"Wait, what… twin sister? So you're a twin?"

"Yes, captain obvious. I'm the younger one if you must know, but just by two minutes and nineteen seconds!" Merlin said in his defence. He narrowed his brows and pouted. "She always thinks she's the better one, just because she's a couple of minutes older."

"Aww." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's knee. Merlin felt a tingle going through his whole body and was a bit surprised by that. It felt a bit like a shock, but  _different_. He jumped up from his seat, scratching his neck. "I… I really should get going Arthur, it was nice to see you again. " Merlin quickly passed Arthur. "Tell your father I said hi."

Arthur was still trying to wrap his head around ,on what just happened and then stood up as well, grasping Merlin's arm at the elbow. "Wait, where do you have to go? At least let me give you a ride."

Merlin turned around and first looked down at Arthur's hand that was gripping him, before actually looking up at Arthur. "I, erm. I just have to go to the supermarket. It's not that far, a fifteen minute walk perhaps."

"Please, I insist." Arthur let go of Merlin's elbow and walked towards his motorcycle where he pulled an extra helmet out of the saddle and pointed it to Merlin.

Merlin bit his lip and is fidgeting with his hands as he looked from Arthur to the motorcycle and then back to Arthur again.  _He_ _ **is**_ _a professional motorcyclist, I'm sure he knows what he's doing._ Merlin thought. He had seen plenty of victims from motorcycle accidents and to be honest, they didn't always looked pretty.

After a moment of consideration Merlin finally accepted Arthur's offer and walked forward to grab the helmet out of Arthur's hand. Earning himself a grin from ear to ear from said person.

Before he actually got up on the bike, he pointed the helmet to Arthur. "But if you try any stunts, I will never look at you again, you hear Pendragon! Just drive the normal speed and no tricks!"

"Aye aye sir!" Arthur saluted.

"It's not funny! I mean it!"

"Okay, okay. I promise." Arthur said truthfully and closed the short distance between him and Merlin. "Here, let me." Arthur whispered and took the helmet out of Merlin's hand and gently placed it over Merlin's head. His hands gently and softly slid down towards Merlin's neck to fasten the buckle. Their eyes locked and Arthur swallowed deeply. He couldn't get enough of those eyes.

He forced himself to look away and took a step back. "There, all done." He quickly went to put his own helmet on and took a seat on his motorcycle. Arthur looked over his shoulder towards Merlin. "Well... are you coming, or will you just stand there the whole day with a helmet on your head?"

Merlin harrumphed and mounted the seat behind Arthur. Their bodies were awkwardly close now. Merlin was looking down at his hands and didn't exactly know where he should place them. Arthur noticed this. "You can just wrap your arms around me, or hold on to the tail." He started to grin and hoped that Merlin would pick option one. Thankfully he had his helmet on so Merlin couldn't see the glint in his eyes.

"Erm... okay" Merlin nervously replied. With a little hesitation he wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso. He could feel Arthur's defined six-pack through the thin t-shirt that Arthur was wearing. Merlin gulped and started to lean more closely against Arthur. Their bodies were now definitely touching and Merlin was sure that Arthur could feel the fast beating of his heart.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hmm-m. Ready as I'll ever be" Merlin answered, still a little bit nervous.

Arthur took a deep breath and took off.

The engine was roaring and they sifted through the wind with great speed. Merlin was enjoying this, maybe even a bit too much, but perhaps it was Arthur who was giving him that feeling. Well, he actually didn't knew what he exactly felt right now and he didn't knew what to think of it.

Merlin let his head rest against Arthur's leather clad back. If this was the only opportunity to be close to Arthur than he would better take it.

Wind was still passing them. And when Arthur felt Merlin lean even more against him, he turned to glance over his shoulder and smiled. But to all that came an far too quick end. Arthur soon steered his motorcycle to the kerb in front of the supermarket and Merlin got off as soon as the machine was turned off.

"Great, now I have helmet hair." Merlin murmured when he took off his helmet and saw his reflection in the supermarket's window.

Arthur took off his own helmet and let out a laugh. He couldn't help himself and reached out one hand to ruffle through Merlin's hair. "There. Never better."

"Hey!" Merlin slapped Arthur's hand away. "No one can touch my hair but me!"

"Is that so?" Arthur just ruffled Merlin's hair again for good measurement. "It's not that bad, I think I prefer it this way actually."

Arthur's compliment fell on deaf ears as Merlin was too busy at looking in the window of the supermarket until he caught his reflection and styled his hair as it was.

"Is my lord ready with his hair?" Arthur mocked and was about to get off his motorcycle, when his phone starts beeping. Arthur sighed, the text message couldn't have a worse timing. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen where the word  _father_  was flashing on the screen. When he opened the message, it just said;  _come home_.

"I'm really sorry Merlin, but I have to go." Arthur said, looking hurt that his time with Merlin has been cut short. "It's my father, he's asking me to come home. Are you sure you can manage from here?"

"I'll try." Merlin said sarcastically, then he waved his hand. "Just go and see what your father wants. He might be in pain. And you know it, eh. You can call me.  _Any time_." Merlin secretly hoped that Arthur would get that hint. Even though he was still not hundred per cent certain about whether or not Arthur was gay. He could only hope.

"You're right." Arthur nodded his head. "I should check on him. But it was really great to see you again, Merlin." Arthur added with an almost shy smile.

Arthur put his helmet on again, gave a two finger salute and took off. Merlin could only watch how Arthur was moving further away from him.  _Again!_


	3. A Mistake Can Happen To Anyone

Arthur drove up the driveway of the Pendragon mansion. He was slightly worried in the back of his mind, what if his father was in serious pain? But he quickly disregarded that, his father would've called him if that was true.

After parking his beloved motorcycle, and covering it up with the protection cover, Arthur stepped into the house. To his relief, his father wasn't injured any worse than he already was. The man was just sitting on the couch, staring up at him with a better expression on his face than that morning.

"Feeling better I see." Arthur said, taking a seat next to his father. His father didn't really replied to Arthur's remark, just nodded his head.

"So… why did I needed to come home?" Arthur asked, pulling off his leather jacket and placing it over the arm rest.

"Well, there's someone to see you."

 _Who could it be?_  Arthur narrowed down the possibilities of people, but didn't had a clue whatsoever. Before he could ask his father again, the door opened and Leon was standing on the threshold.

"Leon!" Arthur not yet yelled and stood up from the couch. His face full of glee. "I wasn't expecting you until Friday!"

"Arthur mate." Leon walked towards Arthur and gave him one of their manly hugs; Leon clapping Arthur two times on the back while they embrace. He pulled back until he was an arm's length away from Arthur. "I was already finished with the stuff in the Netherlands, so I took a flight earlier."

"That's great! So you're here to fill us in?" Arthur asked, although he already knew the answer to that question. Not only was Leon his best friend and the first person he told about him being gay, Leon was also his manager and would go to the circuits Arthur was supposed to race on and he would check if the circuit met all the Pendragon's requirements. Then he would come back again and report everything to the Arthur and Uther.

"Shall we go to my office then?" Uther said firmly as he stood up. Arthur and Leon followed.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin slumbered through the supermarket. The six hours of sleep clearly weren't enough to restore his energy after finishing that double shift yesterday. His arms felt heavy as did his eyelids and he could barely move forward anymore.

How he ever had the energy to go to the park, he'd never know.  _It must've been a sign that he was bound to meet Arthur that day._ Merlin chuckled to himself and managed to collect all the items on his grocery list, but he would have to get a new phone later. He was just too tired and he could use that time to catch up on some sleep before he would actually have to work again.

After the checkout, he quickly walked back towards his apartment.  _I wish Arthur was here to give me a lift._  Merlin grinned when he thought back at the ride, while at the same time dragging himself forward towards his home. He felt like he could collapse any second now. Luckily he found himself already standing in front of the steps that led up to the main entrance of his apartment building. There were only five steps, but right now it felt like the Mount Everest to him.

When inside he pushed the 'up' button of the lift and waited. For once, luck was at his side, 'cause the lift was already on the main floor. He pushed number six and waited until the doors closed, and as he waited he caught his own reflection in the lift mirror. Merlin saw the dark circles that were starting to form around his eyes.

After a deep sigh he fiddled into his pockets in search of his keys. He really should put a keychain or something on it so he could find his keys faster.  _Ah, there it is._  Merlin pulled the single key out from his pocket.

Just before the doors closed completely, a man's foot appeared and so the doors opened again. Merlin just saw two legs, two arms and three boxes. The man's upper body was completely hidden behind the boxes. Merlin took a step to the left to dodge the boxes while the man entered and turned in the small confided space.

"Could you please press number eight?" The man asked. Merlin could now see the man his profile, he had luscious brown wavy hair and was a tad shorter than him, but that was compensated by having twice as many muscles as himself. Merlin started to realise that he was staring and quickly presses eight, and the doors of the lift finally closed completely.

"I'm Gwaine." The man suddenly said as the lift rode up. He gave Merlin a kind smile. "I just moved here."

"I'm Merlin." Merlin replied. Unable to shake hands with this Gwaine, Merlin just decided to wave a little until he realised how stupid he looked when he caught his own reflection in the mirror. He quickly lowered his hand while Gwaine grinned at the sight.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Merlin."

"Likewise." Merlin answered just before the lift  _binged_  and the doors opened. Merlin looked up to see which floor the lift stopped and saw it was the sixth. "This is me." Merlin started to walk forward and turned once more when he was completely out of the lift. "I hope you'll enjoy staying here… Gwaine."

Just before the doors close completely. He heard Gwaine faintly say, "Thanks, I'm sure I will."

Suddenly on his own again made Merlin fall back into realisation of his sleeplessness. The L-shaped hallway looked like there would come no end to it, but Merlin ultimately managed to reach the door with number 626 on it. Since he already had his key in his hand, he was quick to let himself in.

Merlin only put the groceries that need to be cold in the refrigerator and let the other groceries on the worktop, he'll clear those up later when he was in a bit more active mood. Right now he was just eager to be in his bed. Merlin made his way to his bedroom, almost tripping on some shoe that was lying in the middle of the hallway. He kicked it to the side and finally reached his bedroom. The blinds were halfway open and sunlight was streaming in, Merlin just grumbled as he let them fully down. The room was pitch black in an instance and Merlin finally could get some sleep he was in desperate need for. He did manage this time to take his clothes off before slipping under the covers.

**~oOoOo~**

The meeting with Leon was a good one. There weren't any big problems with the circuit, at least none that couldn't be fixed before Arthur is ready to race on it. The only downfall to the meeting was, when Leon showed them the list with his components. Arthur just had eye for one name.  _Gwaine Lotsson_. He had a history with him and after what he had done, Arthur hated the man with all his heart. But he knew he had to keep his mouth shut about the man when he was in the presence of his father.

Luckily, his father went to his bedroom when the meeting had finished and Arthur asked Leon to stay for a beer.

Leon placed his empty bottle on the table and sat back. "So, I'm giving a party this Saturday. I'd love for you to come too, most of the riders will be there."

"Not  _Gwaine_  I hope!" Arthur spat the name and narrowed his brows. He took a long swig of his beer.

"Arthur, you know I wouldn't do that." Leon replied seriously. "But Arthur, I did invite some men. It's time you'll start dating again. It's been a year."

Arthur sighed deeply. "Leon, I know it's been that long. But… you know what happened."

"I do, Arthur. I can never forget that! But Arthur, you can't let Gwaine ruin your life."

Arthur only drank more. He knew that Leon was right, but it was still a sensitive subject for him. He sighed. "Alright, I'll come. Only if you tell me that you didn't organize this party, just to make it some kind of blind date show for me."

"Err… well I can't really deny that." Leon teased.

"What will I ever do with you?" Arthur smirked before he continued. "Fine, fine. I'll still come. But when I don't like it, I'm so out of there!"

"I know you Arthur. You will stay until the end and you will love it! Unless you  _do_  find an amazing guy at my, oh so well, organized party and leave the party earlier to do… well I don't even wanna know!" Leon laughed out loud while Arthur was starting to blush.

Arthur quickly changed the subject before things would get out of control. He stood up and picked up Leon's empty bottle. "Another beer?" He asked, although he was not going to wait for an answer, he just walked straight to the kitchen.

**~oOoOo~**

_*Beep, beep, beep*_

'Ugh, shut up!" Merlin slammed his hand on his alarm clock and when he cracked open his eyes, he saw it was just past noon. He had finished work around one in the morning and came home around half past one. He could stay longer in bed longer if he wanted too, but he hated to be in bed all day, wasting the day away. That however didn't meant that he was the most happy person when he had to wake up.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to invent different shifts anyways!" He mumbled to himself. He knew that his bad mood came from what had happened on his shift last night. He also knew that he could debate all he want, but it wouldn't change a thing. He yawned as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head and stood on his toes, it felt good.

He made himself two espressos to wake himself up a bit more and it definitely helped, he could already feel it. He washed his face and changed into some clean clothes and then was on his way. First on his list, a new mobile phone.

He waited until the lift finally came to a stop at the sixth floor and when the doors opened, he saw the same man as he saw the day before, now sans the boxes though. What he didn't realize was the laundry basket on the ground next to him.

"Ahh, Merlin was it right?" Gwaine smiled when Merlin entered the lift. Merlin had to admit that he had a really adorable smile.

"Yes it is. Gwaine was it?"

"You got it! So where are you off too on this time of the day?"

"Just errands." He didn't elaborate, he didn't want to bore the guy.

"Well those are needed to take care off too." Gwaine answered awkwardly.

Merlin didn't want this elevator ride to become  _too_ awkward and asked instead, "So where are you off too then?" Merlin still didn't notice the laundry basket.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gwaine said with a chuckle, nodding his head to the ground where the basket stood.

Merlin let out a laugh. "Obviously I'm still not awake enough. Had a long shift last night." Merlin eyed the basket and saw some clothes in there which reminded him of Arthur's. Why did it seem that the blonde had beginning to occupy his mind twenty-four seven?

Soon the lift landed on the ground floor and when Merlin got out, he turned back and said, "Well, have fun doing laundry."

Gwaine snorted. "I'm sure I will. See ya around, I guess."

**~oOoOo~**

It was already well past noon when Arthur finally woke up. With a yawn he stretched and saw the sunlight stream in through the half-open blinds in front of the windows. He seriously needed to get up and do something productive, lying in bed until he had to train wasn't really an option for him. He already had so little free time, he'd better make the most of it.

At least he didn't had a hangover from last night, that was always a plus.

Arthur searched for his phone throughout his entire room only to find it in the pocket of his leather jacket. He browsed through his messages and saw one from Leon, telling him that he and Uther were already at the Pendragon Circuit and that Arthur should stop by for some training.

The next message was from his father, although it was sent from Leon's phone. His father asked if he would want to pick up his phone from the shop, well Arthur knew there was little discussion and that he should just do it. Arthur grumbled, he always had to do those damn little errands for his father. Complaining to his father about it did little, it only made the tension between the two of them bigger and he just wasn't in the mood for that. He'd just do what made his father happy.

He felt reluctant to go, but he had too and so he searched for some clean clothes to wear. And like that he was already on his way to the store.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin was a few feet from the store when he grabbed the little piece of paper out of his pocket. It was the same as yesterday, with still the same tasks written on it, plus some additional ones he added on the way to the store.

Highly concentrated he walked straight past the familiar black and yellow motorcycle, only glancing up quickly every now and then, to see how far the entrance still was and whether there were obstacles in his way there. If he was satisfied there weren't, he would look back at his little piece of paper.

With his head still bowed down, he entered the store, only to bump into a person's chest. He fell with his arse hard on the ground.

"Ow!" He wined, gently rubbing his bottom. He looked up to see who the person was he bumped in to and to his delight... and shame… it was Arthur. Merlin could just feel his cheekbones turn brightly red.

Arthur cocked his head and looked at Merlin questionably, before holding his arm out and offered to help the unfortunate Merlin up.

"I know most men fall for me, but Merlin, you don't have to take it quite this literal."

Merlin brushed some imaginary dust from his jeans, and at the same time he thought about what Arthur just said. There was again a reference from Arthur with the suggestion that he liked men, and he was now almost hundred per cent positive that Arthur was gay… or bi at least.

Without voicing his thoughts, he instead said, "Thanks for helping me up. Although it was your fault in the first place that I fell flat on my bum."

"Hey!  _You_  weren't looking."

"Well you didn't either, or you would've avoid walking into me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Arthur questioned, but cleared his throat. "And this is the third time we meet in only three days, are you sure you're not a stalker?" Arthur cocked his eyebrow.

Merlin just looked at him. "Unbelievable! Well, for your information Pen-dra-gon. I needed to go to this shop."

Arthur pursed his lips and nodded his head. "Alright, if you say so. What  _are_  you going to do here then?"

Merlin tilted his head up just slightly. "Oh, I was thinking about buying a horse." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm here to buy a phone. After all, it is a  _phone shop._ "

"Geez, stepped out of bed with the wrong foot or something?"

Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just… I had a rough shift last night."

"It's alright." Arthur placed a gentle hand on his lower arm, Merlin swallowed deeply. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm not the best advice giver, but people say I'm a good listener."

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's alright. Thanks for the offer though." He managed to give Arthur a smile.

Arthur scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "So, er, you're going to buy a new phone?"

"Well, that is the plan." Merlin answered. "Although, I have really  _no_  clue what kind of I should take. I'm quite bad when it comes to this kind of…" Merlin twirled his hands in front of his. "stuff. And the clerks usually tend to talk me into buying phones with stuff I really don't need." Merlin sighed softly.

"Well fear no more." Arthur replied. "Because I'm an expert in this…  _stuff_. Personal use or for work?"

"Well, the one I have now, I use for work  _and_  private. I think I'm going to use that one for work, so I guess I'm looking for one for personal use."

Arthur smirked, a little plan already forming into his head. "Well I could keep a whole speech about all kinds of phones, but I would just recommend the iPhone. It's a pretty good one and you never have to worry by having too little memory."

A deep sigh escaped Merlin's mouth. "If you recommend that one, than I think I'll take that iPhone." Merlin grinned up at him and Arthur could feel the small wobble in his legs.

Not even ten minutes later Arthur and Merlin were standing outside the store. Merlin was holding the plastic bag, containing his brand new phone. He got to say, he was impressed by Arthur's knowledge about this.

Arthur mainly did the word, telling the clerk what kind of contract Merlin should take. He had everything taken care off in less than ten minutes, and Merlin was sure that it would've taken him at least a half an hour to decide how much MB or GB of internet he wanted. He barely even knew what that meant!

"So let me see your new phone Emrys." Arthur needed to put his sneaky plan in motion.

He didn't understood why Arthur wanted to see it, he had seen it just a few minutes ago. Merlin shrugged, and got his new phone out of the box and held it in the palm of his outstretched arm. He thought Arthur just wanted to see if it was indeed the right one, or so. Merlin had no idea what Arthur's intentions were, but he wasn't expecting Arthur to snatch the phone right out of his hand.

"Hey! Wha…"

"Just a minute." Arthur replied and went to the address book and typed in his number and saved it. He handed the phone back to Merlin. "There. Now you have a friend."

"Excuse you, but I have loads of friends." Merlin lied. Since his education came on first place, his friends basically existed out of family members and Will.

"Well, now you have one extra." Arthur added and gave him a goofy smile.

Merlin wasn't against that for one second. The first thing he thought was,  _I've got Arthur's number on my phone!_  and the second thought right after was,  _he called himself a friend of mine_.

Arthur looked at his own phone and caught the time. With a deep sigh he turned to Merlin. "It seems that we can't spent some time together, but I really need to go again. I have to go to training. I'm really sorry." He let his head hang just a little bit, but then looked up. "There is one other thing though…"

"Oh?" Merlin sounded surprised. "And what's that?"

"Well, a friend of mine is throwing a party this Saturday, maybe… maybe you'd like to come?" Arthur mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that Merlin would say yes.

Merlin was desperate to say yes, but he knew he couldn't. He already had another commitment. "I'm sorry, I really am… but I already accepted another invite to go to a party this Saturday. Maybe some other time?" Merlin tried to smile, but was unable to when he saw how Arthur's face turned almost completely upside down from disappointment.

Arthur tried to not look affected by the rejection, but he failed. Miserably. "Hey, don't worry about it. Why don't you give me a call then later?"

Merlin nodded his head, already mentally pressing the digits of Arthur's phone number.

Arthur's eyes shifted to the ground "Erm, well I'd better get going." He nodded to Merlin when he had put on his helmet and started to drive off towards the Pendragon Circuit.

Merlin could only look at the fast retreating figure. He felt miserable now and he really wanted to accept Arthur's offer. This was probably his one and only chance to get on a sort of date with Arthur, and he blew it! Why couldn't he just have said yes, Will would've understood if he'd explain that he wouldn't be able to come this Saturday. With a loud groan Merlin started to walk.

**~oOoOo~**

When Merlin got home again his stomach was still twisted from the meeting with Arthur. He really starts to like Arthur, but for some reason he couldn't tell Arthur that and he didn't knew what it was that held him back.

He plopped several plastic bags on the counter and went to his living room. He needed to distract himself and the only thing that he knew that always worked was by drinking. His feet automatically dragged him to the little bar in his living room and he poured himself a glass of Vodka.

One glass turned into three and three became… well a lot. Merlin lost count, and glasses. He now just drank straight from the bottle.

He was wailing in self-pity when he heard a knock on the door. Merlin had no idea who it could be and with a sway in his step he walked to the door. He opened it and started to chuckle. "Gwaaiine!"

Merlin spread his arms wide open, the content of the bottle sloshing against the sides. "Come in, come in, always room for one more. Drink?" Merlin held the bottle under Gwaine's nose.

Gwaine pushed the bottle away from his face. "I didn't take you for a drinking type of guy." Gwaine answered. "But that's not the reason I came here-"

"Shhhhh." Merlin put his finger on Gwaine's lips. "Too much talking and too little drinking." He put the bottle out again and this time Gwaine accepted.

In a short amount of time they drank almost the complete bottle and were both hammered. Both Merlin and Gwaine fell down on the couch, Merlin's head resting on Gwaine's lap.

"You know sir Gwaine." Merlin hiccupped and started to giggle. "You have quite some muscles." He took a swig of the almost empty Vodka bottle and his giggle turned into a frown. "You know who else has muscles? I tell you who… a guy I like." Merlin started to trace Gwaine's cheekbone with his index finger. "I'm sure he doesn't see me that way though."

Merlin sat up and leaned his head on Gwaine's shoulder. "I just want love." Merlin sighed. "Is that too much to ask?"

There is a small pause before Gwaine turned to make eye contact with Merlin. "I know completely how you feel. My love doesn't even want to talk to me."

Merlin started to cup Gwaine's head between his hands and started to lean forward. "Merlin, maybe we…" Then Gwaine stopped talking and leaned forward, crashing his lips against Merlin's. His hands wandered over Merlin's sides until he reached the hem of Merlin's shirt and started to pull it upwards and over his head. He threw the shirt down on the ground and started to kiss Merlin's neck.

He pushed Merlin down until he was lying on his back and pecked kisses on Merlin's torso. Merlin moaned, his own hand tugging at Gwaine's shirt just as long until it came off Gwaine's body. He started to caress the tanned skin and defined six pack, simultaneously swinging his legs around Gwaine's waist and grinding his hips upwards.

Gwaine hoisted Merlin up while his legs were still thrown around his waist up and made his way to the bedroom. Gwaine didn't had much trouble to find it, since his own apartment had the same layout. He gently put Merlin on the bed and lied himself next to him.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin scrunched his eyes tighter to filter out the sunlight that hit his face. He breathed in deeply and then groaned. His head pounded like a bunch of elephants were doing a salsa in there. His hands fly to the sides of his head and he groaned some more.  _What the hell happened last night?_

Slowly and gently he pried his eyes open. The light increasing his headache in tenfold. He forced himself to look around, hoping to find a clue of what had happened last night. That was when he found the note next to him on the side table, together with a glass of water and two aspirins.

_For your head._

_-_ _Gwaine_

Merlin shot up on his bed, and that was probably not the best idea, because the room started to spin.

As soon as his vision settled, he took the two aspirins and started to panic.  _H _ave I done…__  Merlin lifted up his sheets with lightning speed and heaved a sigh of relieve when he saw that he was still wearing his underwear. He liked Gwaine, but not like  _that_.

There were short bits and pieces flowing back into his memory. He remembered how Gwaine stood in front of his door after he started drinking and he remembered that he kissed Gwaine and that Gwaine kissed him back, but after that, it was pretty much blank.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur was back at the training circuit. According to his father his training last week was good, but not good enough. He needed to be better, to be faster.

Arthur was ready for another brutal training. It was a great way to keep his mind off things. He had hoped that Merlin would've called him yesterday, but… he hadn't. And now he felt stupid for ever thinking that Merlin would like  _him_. Merlin could do a lot better.

He sat on his motorcycle, the tire of his bike precisely placed behind the start line and he was ready to take off. But then he heard another motorcycle approaching, which was odd, since he was supposed to be training alone on this track. Arthur turned his head around and his blood began to boil, he recognized that silver motorcycle from a mile distant.

His nostrils flared and he kicked the kickstand out. He got off from his motorcycle and angrily took off his helmet. "What is  _he_  doing here!" Arthur yelled to his father, who stood at the side of the track with a clipboard in his hands.

Uther calmly walked up to his son, just as Gwaine stopped next to Arthur. He took off his helmet with a smirk.

When Uther was right in front of Arthur, he just said, "Gwaine is switching from sponsors and is coming to train on this circuit for that time being." Arthur felt anger boil under his skin. "The hell he isn't!" Arthur almost couldn't control his body anymore and clenched his hadns into fist. "That bastard isn't going anywhere near me!"

"Arthur, you don't give permission, I do! Uther's tone of speech was firm and not one to be negotiated with, Arthur knew this. "You will calm down and you will train with Gwaine, understood!"

Although Arthur's blood was still boiling, and he was close to just punching Gwaine in the face, he accepted his fate and got back on his motorcycle, giving Gwaine an evil glared as his did.

"Whenever you're ready princess" Gwaine said. His lips puckered and he made a kissing sound. He grinned when he saw Arthur slam his fist on the front of his motorcycle. Gwaine put his helmet on again and stood in starting position.

Arthur and Gwaine's eyes were now fully focussed on the red light.

And then, green light.

Both riders drove off with screeching tires, both wanting to be the first to reach the first turn, both wanting to win from the other.

Arthur was faster, and Gwaine knew that.

Arthur was the first to reach the turn and put out his right knee and gently let go of his throttle. He shifted his body to the right and went almost horizontally through the turn. He gained speed again when he was through it and glanced in his rear view mirror to see where Gwaine was at. He was close, almost too close.

The battle continued for several laps, but Arthur was always that bit quicker, that bit smarter. He knew the track like the back of his hand and he knew exactly where his advantages lie.

They both arrived at the last turn. Arthur was still in front, but Gwaine was still so close.

Arthur tried to get more speed, but he soon found out that he was unable too. His bike began to shake and he tried to brake. He tries everything in his power, but his bike just didn't respond to any of his commands. He started to get nervous, he was going to crash, he knew it. With one last spark of hope he opened the throttle and this time it worked. He was just in time to stick his knee out and take the turn.

It was close, too close. All Arthur wanted to do now was finish as soon as possible. He could care less about Gwaine who was still close behind him. Arthur was now fully concentrating on finishing in one piece and letting the mechanics look at his bike. Arthur fully opened the throttle and finished first with Gwaine just less than a second finishing after him.

As soon as he crossed the finish line, Arthur got his bike to the garage and explained -more like yelled- at the mechanics about his bike's malfunction. Gwaine wasn't the most important thing on his mind right now.


	4. Party Time!

Merlin was pacing back and forth in his living room, biting his thumbnail. He didn't know what to do now, he hadn't heard from Gwaine since their encounter three days ago. Nothing had happened between the two of them, or well, nothing too serious, but he still couldn't let it go without talking to Gwaine about it.

Merlin was making himself crazy with his thoughts and made himself sit down on the couch. He leaned forward until his head was almost touching his knees and his hands clung into his hair.

Merlin knew he didn't like Gwaine  _that_  way, he just liked the guy as a friend and he was worried he had screwed it up by drunk kiss him. He just wanted to have a conversation with the guy, to clear everything up, but he didn't want to just show up at his door like that.

Merlin sighed. He'd figure it out sooner or later. He'd take a hot shower now and then make himself ready for tonight's party, Will is supposed to pick him up in about an hour.

Merlin stood in front of his wardrobe closet for the last ten minutes, wearing nothing but boxers so far. He didn't know what to wear, should he do casual or wear a button down. He had to decide soon though, he had only twenty minutes left before Will would come.

He finally settled on a blue buttoned shirt with some dark jeans. Just when he was in the process of putting it on, there was a knock on the front door. He wasn't expecting someone, but curiosity took the better of him. Merlin opened the door with his buttoned shirt still hanging open.

Gwaine's mouth changed into a small 'o' shape as he saw Merlin opening the door, Merlin's hair still damped from the shower and his toned torso peeking out from beneath the shirt. Merlin extended his hand silently and Gwaine walked in, closing the door behind him and following Merlin to the kitchen.

Merlin didn't found it appropriate enough to go to the living room where it all had started. He buttoned his shirt and sat down opposite to Gwaine.

Merlin let his fingers slide over the table top. "Sooo…"

"So." Gwaine repeated. Then he breathed in. "Merlin, I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you back in the first place, you were drinking and I had a few drinks myself and one thing led to another... don't worry!" Gwaine threw his hands out in Merlin's direction. "Nothing happened between us. I think we both passed out as soon as we ended up under the covers. When I woke up the next morning, I felt bad and panicked. I know I shouldn't have just left you like that. I shouldn't even be with you in the first place."

Gwaine lowered his head. "It's not that you're not good enough or something, but there is someone else. I think I was just frustrated last night and wanted to forget him by using you. I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry."

Merlin let it sink in for a moment. At least Gwaine didn't want to go further with him, so that was good since Merlin wasn't looking for a relationship with Gwaine. Hopefully they could just stay friends after all this.

"Gwaine." Merlin waited until Gwaine looked at him. "It was a stupid mistake, a stupid  _drunk_  mistake. I think I was using you too to get over that guy, so we're both screw-ups. Let's just start over and be friends, alright?"

"I'd love that. Friends." Gwaine held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Gwaine."

Merlin snickered and placed his hand in Gwaine's. "Merlin."

They both laughed until the moment got interrupted by Merlin's phone going off. The name on the flashing screen told him that it was Will.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Merlin stood up from the chair and pressed the green symbol. "Hey Will."

"Merlinnnnn, I'm just calling to say I'm at your building in give or take fifteen minutes. So be ready!" Merlin rolled his eyes, if there was one who always had to wait, it was him, not Will.

"Anyways," Will continued. "I thought I'd play a bit modest this evening, so I took the Aston Martin instead of the Lamborghini."

Merlin cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, and make sure that cock of yours is ready for tonight, I hear there are some pretty guys wandering around at the party."

" _Will_!" Merlin hissed through the phone, his face turned bright red, and it didn't help that Gwaine was looking at him questionably. "Will, I am not having this conversation with you right now. See you in a bit." Merlin cleared his throat when he put his phone back in his pocket. "That was, uhm..."

"You're going somewhere?" Gwaine interrupted.

"Yeah, to some party from a friend of my friend. Leon or something was his name, he lives near the hills."

"No way! That's where I was also going to."

"Really?" Merlin was surprised. "Well if you're going anyway, you could ride with me and my friend Will if you want?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just get my own car. You know what, I'll just meet you there. How's that?"

"Perfect!" Merlin almost clapped his hand against each other but refrained from that at the last second. "We don't want to feel weird again now don't we." He added with a nervous laugh.

"No, that would be most unfortunate." Gwaine joked. "Well see you in a bit then. I'll just wait in the front of the house, okay?" Gwaine said, standing up.

Merlin walked Gwaine to the door. "At least I have someone else to talk to then. Once Will had had some alcohol, he can be pretty weird, but he's a good lad."

Gwaine laughed. "Can't wait to meet the guy. He sounds my kind of guy."

Merlin opened the door. "Well, I'm not sure if you're his. I think you have a little bit extra hanging down there." Merlin's eyes wandered down to Gwaine's crotch. "He's about as straight as they come."

Gwaine snorted. "I meant as a drinking buddy."

Merlin blushed. "Oh…"

"Never mind." Gwaine said. "See ya in a bit."

Merlin closed the door with a small smile and his phone beeped by an incoming message.

_I'm here, hurry up!_

**~oOoOo~**

"Is this your way of being modest Will?" Merlin mockingly asked, when he got in Will's all-black Aston Martin Vantage.

"What? Not good Merls?" Will waited until Merlin had fastened his seatbelt before driving away with screeching tires. He always did that when Merlin was in the car with him, because he knew that Merlin  _hated_  it when he did that. Tonight wasn't any different.

Merlin looked absolutely terrified, he grabbed the handle and clutched on to it with his dear life. "S-sure, it's fine. It's totally you." He said with a shaking voice. "But please slow down now."

Will smirked and started to drive the normal speed again and Merlin could finally relax. Than he started to hit Will's left arm.

"Ow! What you do that for?"

"You know what that's for, you little scofflaw." Merlin finally stopped hitting Will. "For being the total jerk you are."

Will only laughed and stopped in front of the red traffic light.

"Oh and before I forget." Merlin said when they started to drive when the traffic light went to green. "There will be this guy waiting for us at the party. I hope you don't mind."

Will almost crashed the car. Surprised of what Merlin just said. He was quick to control the car again.

"Jesus Will!" Merlin exclaimed, his hard clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry Merls, I was just surprised to hear you have a date! Who's the lucky guy, do I know him?"

Merlin shrugged. "Not really."

"What do you mean  _not really_. It's a simple yes or no question."

"Fine, it's Gwaine." Merlin ultimately answered. He was just waiting for his remark and didn't had to wait long.

"Gwaine…  _Gwaine!_  That fucker who used you and then just left without a word." Will's hands tightened over the steering wheel. "Oh he will be sorry to be ever born… why the hell did you invite him!"

Merlin sighed and almost regretted telling Will about what had happened a few nights ago. "Will, it's not a date, we're just friend now. And he did not  _use_ me, you know I told you that we hadn't done it."

"He still kissed you."

"Yeah, but not before I kissed him first." Merlin looked to the side towards Will. "Just leave it, okay? He has explained why he did what he did and we both were equally guilty. So just drop it, and  _please_  be nice to him, okay?"

Will was still being a bit agitated. "Merlin, you're my best friend. I just don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all."

"I know." Merlin said, now looking out the window. They were just driving through the gates and up the driveway leading up to Leon's mansion.

"Okay, now there's Gwaine." Merlin saw Gwaine casually leaning against his black Ferrari with his arms crossed.

Will huffed. "That car is so last season." He murmured.

"Ah shut it Will and just come to meet him. And  _be. nice_!" Merlin gave his friend a pointed look, at which Will just eye rolled. They both got out of the car and walked up to Gwaine.

Will wasn't being nice like Merlin asked him too. He acted like Gwaine wasn't even there. Gwaine however took matters into his own hands. He reached forward and grabbed one of Will's hands into his own. "The name's Gwaine."

"What the f-"

"Will…" Merlin said with a cautious tone.

Will looked at Merlin, Merlin's eyes didn't look at him all too friendly and Will grumbled. "Let;s just go inside." Will replied with a sigh. He started to walk up the steps leading up to the door.

"What's up with him?" Gwaine nodded in Will's direction.

"Nothing, he's just being Will. He'll come around soon enough."

"I hope you're right, Merlin." Gwaine retorted.

**~oOoOo~**

The party was in full swing. Arthur stood at one of the tables with Leon, watching how all the people were walking around and chatting with each other. Leon wasn't lying when he said that he invited men, Arthur guessed that at least seventy per cent of the people were males.

Arthur leaned over to the side to whisper in Leon's ear, "I still can't believe you've organized this…  _dating show_."

"It's  _not_  a dating show Arthur. Just think of it as a friendly gesture. And come on you never know what will come out of it." He brushed his shoulder against Arthur's.

"Well I still think it's stupid." Arthur grumbled.

"Now come on, turn that frown upside down. The men don't want a sourpuss to look at, and to be frank, neither do I. So come on where is that smile of yours?"

Arthur feigned a big grin.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Hopeless, absolutely hopeless." Leon eyes fell on the people that just walked through the door and recognized Will. The other guy with black hair and blue eyes lingered a bit at the door entrance. Leon saw Will looking around and then Will's eyes looked in his direction and Leon gave a small wave. Will soon made his way to their table, while the guy who came with him kept standing at the door, looking into the hallway as if he was waiting for someone else.

Leon nudged Arthur's arm, but Arthur didn't respond to him. He instead kept staring into his glass out of boredom. Leon nudged again, a bit harder this time. Arthur still didn't look up, but Leon started to talk to Arthur anyway. "Arthur that guy I had talked about earlier this week is here. You know the one I met on the airport, I told him about my awesome party which, as you know now, was secretly a cover to be looking for potential partners for you." Leon gave a little wink towards Arthur who still thought that his glass is more fascinating than Leon's story. "Anywho, He told me that he has a gay friend who happened to be single, so I told him that he'd just bring him along as well and tadaa, it looks he did. Ah come on Arthur, just look at the guy, it's the one with black hair standing at the door."

After a deep sigh, Arthur finally decided to glance up and right that moment his heart skipped a beat. "No way." He whispered.

"What's that Arthur?"

"No way." He said a bit louder now and placed his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Leon, I could kiss you right now!"

"Err… okay, why?"

"That's the guy, that doctor,  _I_  told  _you_  about!" Arthur's eyes sparkled with joy when he turned around again to look at Merlin. His heart did a small flutter.

Leon looked between Arthur and Merlin. "what! No way. That's your dream doctor?" Leon turned his gaze back at Merlin to take a better look at him and nodded approvingly. "Well I can see why you're attracted to him. If I were gay I'd tap that." Leon smirked slightly when Arthur glared evilly at him. Leon pushed his shoulder hard against Arthur's, making Arthur take a step forward.

Arthur frowned back at him. Leon just ignored the look and made a shooing motion with his hand. "What are you waiting for Arthur, stop fidgeting and start mingling with him!"

At that moment Will arrived at the table and shook Leon's hand and clasped him on his arm. "So this is the infamous Arthur you organized this party for?" He turned towards Arthur and held his arm out to shake hands, but Arthur was a bit too occupied by staring at Merlin.

"Arthur" Leon poked him in his side.

"Oh sorry." He put his hand onto Will's. "Arthur." He replied curtly, not taking his eyes of his target. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Just when he took a step he heard Will saying. "You won't  _believe_  who Merlin brought with him. He's such a bag of dicks."

Arthur turned on his heel and walked forward until he was right in front of Will. "Who… who did he bring?"

"Look for yourself." Will nodded towards the corner where Merlin was now standing with his accompanist. The guy was leaning a bit too close to Merlin for Arthur's liking. Whispering stuff into his ear that made Merlin laugh out loud with his head thrown back.

And then Arthur realized who it was.

"Gwaine." He spat out through clenched teeth.

"Oh god, no." Will heard Leon saying. "Arthur, he's not worth-" But before he could finish his sentence Arthur was already on his way.

Leon was quick to follow and pulled Arthur back at his arm, turning him around. "Arthur, don't. Just don't. Just come back to the table. Don't let Gwaine get this satisfaction of seeing you winding yourself up, it's probably his intention all along."

Arthur jerked his arm free of Leon's hold but thought about what Leon said for a second. He glanced towards Merlin who was still enjoying himself very much with Gwaine. He never even noticed that Arthur was there. He dropped his head and inhaled deeply through his nose, before following Leon back to their table.

"Okaaay… What was that all about?" Will asked.

"Don't you know who that is? And what the hell is he doing with Merlin! He has to stay away from Merlin, or I'll make him stay away from him!" Arthur growled.

"Arthur, calm down." Leon whispered, pushing a new beer into his friend's hand.

"I don't really know him." Will shrugged. "Well, I know that his name is Gwaine and he lives in the same building as Merlin."

"What! He lives in the same- oh well that's just the fucking cherry on top of this fucking cake" Arthur threw his hands up in desperation.

"Ermh, I'm still lost. I know Gwaine is a dick for the five minutes I've had now known him, but what has he done to you?"

Arthur's about to give Will a whole tantrum about Gwaine but just in time Leon intervenes. "It's  _complicated_." Leon said. He explained how Gwaine and Arthur were both professional motorcyclist and told him that they used to be in a relationship, but things went  _wrong_. Leon didn't specifically told Will  _what_  Gwaine had done to Arthur, he knew that the subject was still a sensitive point for Arthur.

Will didn't elaborate on it too much, he sensed from the tone that Leon used that he didn't really wanted to talk about it. All he did was stare at Arthur with his head tilted from the left to the right side and then up and down, biting his under lip in the process.

"Are you... Okay?" Arthur asked, some concern coming through his voice.

"Well…" Will tapped his fingers on his mouth. "First let me ask this, how exactly do  _you_  know Merlin?"

"Oh! Uhm well you see my father had to go to the hospital because of a painful shoulder and Merlin was the attending doctor. I met Merlin when the appointment was finished and I went to my father to ask him if he was ready so I could drive him back home. Then the other day I saw him in the park and we had talked for a bit on what he demands is  _his_ bench and then I gave him a li-"

"Lift on your motorcycle!" Will finished with a gleeful tone. "Well be damned, you  _are_  mystery man!"

"Excuse me, who am I?"

"Mystery man… or well that's how I call him. Merlin hasn't shut up about a guy he met this week, but for the life of him he wouldn't give me his name. I tried  _everything_ _to find out who it was. i_  even touched his neck! Normally he  _always_  succumbs when someone touches his neck, but nope, not this time." Will playfully shook his head.

"But wait, he also said something about the guy not being gay, but it  _has_ to be you. Who else could it be? certainly not Gwaine." Will pulled a disgusted face. "Oh wait wait wait, I know how I can be sure. What's the colour of your motorcycle?"

Arthur was a bit shocked and confused by this wave of information. "Erm. Black, with yellow stripes."

Will squeaked, realizing too late that it sounded very unmanly. "It is you! Oh please go to him… and don't forget to mention your gay, it will probably speed up the process." He slapped Arthur on his butt at which Arthur started to blush.

"Oh don't get exited pretty boy." Will said. "I don't play on your team. But seriously you  _have_ to talk to him, call it destiny for all I care. I'll take care of the Gwaine issue, just give me a few minutes." Before Arthur, or Leon, could say anything else, Will was already on his way towards the spot where Merlin and Gwaine stood.

"Okay, what the hell did just happened?" Arthur turned to Leon with big eyes and confusion was written all over his face. Leon chuckled at the sight.

"Well it seems that you are going to talk to your prince charming now,  _pretty boy_." Leon smirked when Arthur rolled his eyes.

Arthur looked back to the place where Merlin stood and saw that Will dragged Gwaine away. He saw that Merlin started to protest to it, but Will didn't want to have any of it and just waved his hand up and down to his friend.

"You can do it Arthur. I know you can." Leon told his friend and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, giving them a short squeeze.

Arthur took a few deep breaths and squared his shoulders.

 _Two more steps, almost there._  Arthur thought to himself, his hands were starting to feel all sweaty and his breathing became a bit more rapid. Arthur swallowed when he was standing right in front of Merlin, but Merlin didn't seem to notice him. He just kept looking down to his cup, swirling the contents of it around.

"Hi."

Merlin startled and his head jerked up, "Arthur!" Merlin said, but it came out a bit too squeaky. He quickly coughed and cleared his throat, trying to cover up his exclamation. "I mean, what are you doing  _here_?"

Arthur laughed. "Well this party is kinda organized for me, so it seems necessary that I would be here. You see, my best friend Leon over there," Arthur pointed towards Leon who casually waved back, "decided that it was time to find myself a guy again."

Merlin's mouth gaped open.

"Something wrong Merlin?" Arthur asked, with a slight sarcasm in his voice. He knew exactly the look that's on Merlin's face. It was usually the someone would give him when they would find out that he was gay.

Within seconds, Merlin's expression turned from one of shock to one of relief and happiness, like hearing that he was gay was the best news he ever heard.

Merlin however, acted casually about it. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just, erm how to say this nice. Well I didn't knew you were gay, that's all."

"That's all?" Hard to keep his face straight, Arthur laughed out loud. "Well thanks for the support mate." Arthur said, clapping him on the arm and leaving his hand there.

Merlin looked down at the hand on his arm, he started to blush. Arthur stepped closer, his hand slid down on Merlin's arm until it reached Merlin's hand and after a moment of hesitation he entwined their fingers together. He looked deep into Merlin's eyes and was happy to see that Merlin did the same.

Merlin momentarily forgot his surrounding, because right then it was just him and Arthur.  _Was he dreaming right now?_

Arthur leaned forward and whispered in Merlin's ear, "Are you okay with this?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "You have no idea how much I want this." He breathed out.

A small smile appeared in the corner of Arthur's lips and he closed the distance between him and Merlin completely, starting to press soft kisses on Merlin's neck and slowly working his way up to Merlin's mouth.

Merlin's breath caught in the back of his throat and he closed his eyes, this was the moment he was waiting for. However, he never felt those butter soft lips on his own lips, instead he felt a breath encircling his ear.

"Not here." Arthur whispered in his ear.


	5. Love Can Hurt

Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes for a few moments before looking into the direction he knew Gwaine now was standing. He had to control himself, and not let Gwaine wind him up.

"Why are you here with  _him_. Are you two dating?" The disgust on Arthur's face was clearly evident. He made himself turn back to Merlin again.

Merlin stared incredulously into Arthur's eyes. "Dating?" He lightly squeaked as he spoke."No, no, you've got this all wrong. It's nothing like that. Well there was this one time-" Merlin stopping himself and instead said, "No, really, he's just a friend."

Although he hoped that Arthur wouldn't think too much about that little slip up, he could see some flashes of anger going over Arthur's face.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "One time... what?"

Merlin knew he shouldn't even brought it up, but it just flapped out. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut,  _like usual_. He started to let his head hang for a moment. "Just forget that I said it. It's not important."

"No Merlin, you're not coming out of this so easily. What has he done?"

Merlin sighed deeply. "I really don't want to talk about this with you now, Arthur."

"Too bad, you'll have to."

"Fine." Merlin sucked in a breath. "To make a long story short, I was drunk and then Gwaine -that's his name by the way, showed up at my door. We started to make out and the next morning he was gone, left me a note, and-"

Arthur didn't let Merlin finish his sentence. A flurry of rage went through him. "That bastard did what!" His hands flew up in the air in frustration and then settled them onto Merlin's shoulders. "He will not hurt you anymore Merlin." He whispered. "I'll make sure of that."

"But Arthur, just listen to me. It wasn't like that-"

Arthur cut Merlin off for a second time and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll make sure of it." Arthur repeated softly in Merlin's ear.

**~oOoOo~**

Gwaine was an impatient man, and to be listening to this… guy, he didn't even liked, was getting onto his nerves. Will, he believed his name was, rambled on and on about why the colour green was such an awful colour according to Merlin, but he didn't really listened. He was more looking around, looking for  _his_  man. He just  _knew_  he was there, he just hadn't seen him yet.

"You know…  _Will_. Why aren't you just going back to Merlin. He's probably standing there alon-" Gwaine started to turn around to look at the spot he and Merlin stood a few minutes earlier, but was roughly turned back around by Will.

"No!"

Gwaine quirked an eyebrow. "No?"

"It's just that…" Will rubbed a hand behind his neck, he needed to keep Gwaine's attention away from Merlin who at that point was  _just_  being hugged by Arthur. "it's just that… you… don't know about his distaste for the colour beige!"

"Oh… bugger off Will." Gwaine turned around and his breath hitched right into the back of his throat. After a few seconds his shock died down and changed into anger. He started to ball his hands into fists. There, across the room, Merlin had been wrapped into a hug by  _his_ man.

Will tried to get Gwaine's attention again by tugging at his arm, but Gwaine just pushed him away and he tripped and fell down on his arse. By the time he got up, Gwaine was already halfway across the room. Will looked around, for anything, anyone who could help. His eyes caught Leon's and he motioned his head towards Gwaine, who was now just a couple of meters away from the couple.

Leon knew he had to act quickly, but Arthur was too far away for him to scream his name. Even if he managed it, the music would just drone it out. Acting on instinct, Leon sprinted as quickly as he could to Arthur and tapped him on the shoulder. All he got in response, was some grumbling and a hand that Arthur waved behind his back.

"Arthur." He tapped impatiently on the man's shoulder again, but again he got little to no response back. "Arthur, don't ignore me. Gwaine is heading your way as we speak and let me tell you, he's not looking happy."

That was just the thing that Arthur needed to hear to be immediately on his guard. He turned around and saw Gwaine just a few feet away from him.

"Arthur." Gwaine breathed out, almost lovingly, and stood in front of him. His fists were still clenched tightly at his thighs and his angry gaze was clearly set on Merlin.

Arthur tried to look as calm as possible and took a deliberate step in front of Merlin. He would  _not_ let Gwaine near Merlin. He'd have to go through him first.

When he first saw Gwaine entering the room he was a bit shocked, he thought that Gwaine was still living overseas and would only come back for the races, but when Will told him that he had taken residency in the same building as Merlin, his hopes were shattered. He really hoped to be finally relieved from Gwaine in his life, but fate had a different plan in mind, so it seemed.

One thing was certain, this man would  _not_  control his life  _ever_ again.

One part of him was feeling uncomfortable to be in such a close proximity to Gwaine, but the other part was just bursting with unresolved anger. "Lotsson." Arthur managed to say calmly. "I didn't know you were back again."

His breathing did pick up slightly.

Merlin stood by and watched how the two men glared at each other. He had no idea what was going on between the two of them, whatsoever, but one thing he was certain of; this situation would probably become a huge catastrophe if he didn't act fast. He quickly parted the two men by standing in-between them. His left hand was placed on Arthur's chest and his right one placed on Gwaine's.

"What the hell is going on here!" He demanded.

Both men glanced down at the hand on their chest and then looked up to make eye contact with Merlin. Merlin's head switched between Arthur and Gwaine, not knowing on who to focus on. He tried again. "Do you know each other?"

Gwaine chuckled and answered first. "Oh yes. Quite well actually. We go way back, don't we Arthur?" Gwaine took a step closer, pushing Merlin back as he did so.

It was all Arthur needed, to throw the first punch. Normally he wasn't a fighter type of guy, but now he just needed to get it out of his system. He managed to throw a good punch on Gwaine's nose before he was being pulled back by Leon. And that wasn't an easy task, it took all of Leon's strength to keep Arthur in check and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold Arthur there for long.

Merlin's eyes widened and he gasped with his hands covering his mouth.

Gwaine was bending forward and he brought one of his hands to his nose, when he pulled his hand back he saw that it was covered in blood.

The music stopped and people started to form a circle around the two men.

"Oh now, don't be like this." Gwaine said in a soothing manner, wiping the bloody hand on his trousers. He stood up straight and took a step forward towards Arthur who was still in Leon's hold.

"Why didn't you just stay away Gwaine!" Arthur yelled and wriggled more and more to get out of Leon's hold. He finally succeeded and stalked back to Gwaine. He wanted to throw a punch again, but Gwaine held up his arms, holding off the blows. Arthur knew he needed to approach differently and grabbed one of Gwaine's wrists, twisting it behind Gwaine's back.

Gwaine gave a small cry of pain, but was quick to move his body around and release himself out of Arthur's hold. Gwaine took advantage out of Arthur's surprise -he'd probably thought that Gwaine wouldn't be able to get out of his hold.

Gwaine pushed Arthur down onto the floor and straddled him.

Arthur writhed under Gwaine's body, he needed to get away, this was just too much for him. There were already memories pulling on his mind and he didn't want to be reminded of that night any longer.

He was thankful that Will and Leon pulled Gwaine of him and he felt like he could breathe again.

Arthur felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, but he didn't want to let Gwaine see that he still had some hold around him. He just  _couldn't_  let Gwaine take over his life any longer. Anger flowed through him as he stood up. Gwaine had done so much to him, and he never had the payback he deserved.

Arthur closed the distance between himself and Gwaine, even when Leon told him not too. He hadn't heard how Leon ordered two other persons close to him, to hold him and he was surprised to be suddenly held back.

More and more people formed a circle around the  _event_  that played in the middle of the room, but the two fighting men weren't even aware of all the people around them. They only had eye for each other and would be probably still fighting if it weren't for the people that separated the two of them.

Not being able to get close to Gwaine, Arthur started to shout at him.

"I'll  _kill_  you!" Arthur shouted, still trying to get out of the tight hold that those people had on him.

Gwaine just smirked.

Arthur continued to struggle and finally managed to get himself free from the hold. Fury had taken over his senses and he couldn't think rationally right this moment.

When Gwaine saw that Arthur got himself free, he pushed himself away from Leon and Will, it was an easy task. He went straight to the man who he thought stood between him and Arthur. Merlin. He raised his arm, aware that he heard Arthur shout, "No!"

Gwaine didn't listen. His fist connected with Merlin's left cheekbone.

Arthur could only stand by and watch how the fist landed on Merlin's face. He might've been too late to prevent it from happening, but he could swing a punch in Gwaine's direction again. It landed in Gwaine's stomach, who let out an  _oompf_  and grabbed his stomach and slowly slid down to his knees.

Arthur didn't spare Gwaine any more attention, and was at Merlin's side in just a few steps. He could hear how Merlin breathed out a heavy sigh and saw that Merlin grabbed the side of his face.

"Dammit that hurt!" Merlin exclaimed. His eyes started to water, his vision blurred and the only thing that he saw were black spots appearing in his sight, before it went black all the way. His knees buckled underneath him and he started falling backwards, but Arthur was quick to catch him and gently guided him down on the floor.

"Merlin… oh god,  _Merlin_!" Arthur started to gently slap him on the cheek, hoping it would help in Merlin opening his eyes.

Gwaine growled, he didn't wanted Arthur to be close to Merlin. But before he could do anything, he was grabbed by Leon, Will and another guy and they started to escort him roughly out.

**~oOoOo~**

"Okay, party's over guys." Leon shouted when he came back into the room. Most people had seen what had happened and quietly walked to the door without protest. There was only a small group of people that stayed behind, they were helping in trying to wake Merlin up. Some ran to the kitchen to get some ice and some wet towels.

"Merlin…. Merlin come on open your eyes." Arthur shook Merlin's body, but got no response. Arthur looked up from Merlin when another man knelt beside him and started to talk to him.   
  
"Merlin, come on buddy, you've got to wake up now." The man also gently slapped him on the cheek.

Arthur looked at the man in confusion and the man caught his gaze. "It's okay, I'm a nurse. and I work with Merlin in the hospital." He held out his hand. "Elyan."

Arthur still held Merlin tightly against his own body, but managed to free one hand to shake hands with the man. Inwardly he sighed in relief. He really had no idea what he had to do, and this Elyan probably knew more about these kind of situationsthan him.

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know yet." Elyan said with a frown. "From where I stood, it looked like a nasty punch." He turned his body to the direction of the kitchen. "Where is that ice!"

"Here." A girl appeared seconds later through the door. She handed him a kitchen towel with some ice cubes in it and a couple of wet cloths. Elyan put the wet cloths around Merlin's neck and head and pressed the towel with ice cubes on Merlin's cheekbone where an outline of a bruise was already starting to form.

Merlin's eyelids fluttered. Arthur noticed. "Hey, Merlin. Come on now."

Merlin hissed when he started to become aware of his surroundings and felt coldness on his face. His eyelids slowly started to open and then he saw a dozen of people looking down on him. He didn't like that attention too much and tried to sit up. Elyan tried to let him up slowly, but Merlin sat up quicker than Elyan would've liked too.

"Woah!" Merlin stretched his arm out, trying to balance himself. "Is it me, or is the room spinning?"

Arthur shot a worried look to Elyan, but Elyan assured him that it could be because he sat up too quickly. Arthur was not really satisfied with that answer and hoped that Merlin was okay. He let Merlin's head rest his against his chest and softly stroked his hand up and down Merlin's arm.

Merlin could hear the fast beating of Arthur's heart and looked up. "wha-' happen-'?"

"Later." Arthur told him.

Will entered the room with lots of noise. He waited outside to make sure that Gwaine wouldn't come back in again and he also waited for the ambulance that Leon called, just in case.

"Okay people move! Show's over… let the professionals do their work." He pushed the remaining people in the room out of the way and was followed by two paramedics. "Don't let me make you people." Will warned. "Just sod off."

Merlin's head pounded and all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and hoping that it was enough to keep the pain away. He had no objection, however, that his head was resting against Arthur's chest. In fact he quite liked it and made no effort to move when the paramedics knelt down beside him.

He looked at them through half-lidded eyes and vaguely recognized the paramedics faces, but he couldn't quite remember their names. He winced when a bright light was shone into his eyes and he squeezed his eyes completely shut to avoid looking in the light. Arthur was now holding Merlin's hand, and didn't let go.

**~oOoOo~**

After a couple of standard check-ups, Merlin was cleared from any serious injuries. He would probably have a headache for a day or two and there was a possibility that Merlin had a concussion, so they had to monitor that.

"I would suggest to wake him every three hours." The paramedic instructed. "Ask him some basic information; like what day it is, his name, his birthday, that kind of stuff. Just to be safe that there isn't a concussion. Don't be afraid to call the hospital if you need help."

The other paramedic gave Merlin some painkillers and told him that they might make him a bit sleepy. He handed Arthur the left-over painkillers and then left with his colleague again.

Merlin was sitting on the couch, pressing the towel with ice cubes against his bruise.

Arthur gently sat down on the couch, really close to Merlin and put his hand on Merlin's thigh. "You gave me quite the scare Merlin." Arthur admitted softly. "Don't  _ever_  do that again, okay?

Merlin looked first at the hand on his thigh and then at Arthur's bright blue eyes. He slowly nodded his head, but groaned as the friction from the towel on his cheek wasn't the most welcoming feeling. Arthur gently rubbed his hand up and down Merlin's thigh.

Merlin surveyed the room to see who else was there with them. The only ones left were Leon, Elyan, Arthur and Will. Although Will had found himself a place to lie down on, or well draped was probably a better description to Will's state. Merlin had watched how Will had thrown back a couple of shots when he had seen Merlin being treated by the paramedics. Merlin knew that Will didn't liked medical stuff and certainly not when it involved his friend. Drinking was more a defence mechanism than anything else.

But even so, his best friend made quite the sight and Merlin couldn't help himself but chuckle at it… immediately followed by a wince and a, "Oww." He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "It's not a good idea to laugh when half your face is busted up."

Arthur frowned when Merlin all of a sudden started to laugh, but when he looked at the spot where Merlin started to laugh at, he also couldn't help it to let out a small chuckle. Arthur pointed his finger to Will when the rest of the people were quirking an eyebrow at him

Shaking his head, Leon kicked Will's leg "Oi, what of it!"

Will just grumbled and ignored Leon by turning himself around, settling himself in a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Well, I suppose you just stay there then." Leon added, putting a blanket over Will. He turned back to the small group of people. "I don't mind him staying here, but I think Merlin is better off in his own bed.

Everyone agreed.

"But I am in no state to drive." Leon said grimly.

"Me neither." Elyan added, looking just as guilty as Leon.

"I am." Arthur said, maybe a bit too cheerful. Leon smirked towards him, making Arthur's face redden just a little bit.

"I mean, I didn't had too much. Merlin where do you live?" He waited for Merlin to answer, but when he didn't got it, he frowned and looked down. He saw that Merlin had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He smiled at the sight and then looked up to Elyan. "Elyan do you know Merlin's address?"

Elyan nodded and gave him the address.

Arthur fumbled in Merlin's jacket to see if there was a key, it took him a few tries, but eventually, Arthur found the single key and put it in his own pocket.

He tried to think of a way to get Merlin in the car, but seeing that the man in question wasn't exactly in control over his own body right this moment, he only knew one solution. He picked Merlin up with one hand under his knees and one under his arms and rested Merlin's head into the crook of his neck. The whole time Merlin just softly snored, and Arthur was sure that Merlin didn't even knew what was happening right now.

Leon held the car door open and Arthur tried to put Merlin in it as smooth and gentle as he could, and without waking Merlin up. He used his own jacket to make a makeshift pillow for Merlin, and it seemed that Merlin was very much appreciative of that gesture, as he snuggled his head into it, the moment his head made contact with it.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur hummed silently along to the song that played on the radio. He drove for about fifteen more minutes before Merlin started to stir.

Arthur glanced to his side for a short moment, before turning his eyes back to focus on the road.

It were three more minutes when Arthur heard some groans and moans and when he glanced next to him again, he saw that Merlin was finally waking up. He felt relieved about that. Looking back at the road, Arthur noticed that they were almost at Merlin's apartment building.

Merlin opened his eyes, and needed a moment to focus properly on his surroundings. He was aware that he was in a car, probably Will's.

He tried to remember how he got into the car, but everything came up blank. Lifting his head he groaned almost inaudibly when there was a flash of pain going through the left side of his face, and then he remembered how that happened. He turned his head to the right, and stared straight at Arthur.

Merlin was pleasantly surprise to see  _him_  there, but at the same time he tried to think of a reason why  _Arthur_  was the one driving him and not Will. He lifted his hand to touch the sore side on his face, but regretted it the second he made contact with the skin. He hissed loudly and it brought Arthur's attention to him.

"Don't touch, you'll make it worse." Arthur said sternly. "Just hold on a little longer, we're almost at your house." Merlin looked out of the window. Arthur was right, they were just one street away. Merlin furrowed his brows.

"How did you know I live here?"

"Elyan told me."

"Oh." Merlin said softly.

Arthur parked his car and got out, rushing over to Merlin's side and held open the door. He wanted to help Merlin out the car, but Merlin waved him off.

"I don't need  _help_  Arthur, I can do it myself." Merlin stepped out of the car, but his knees turned out to still be a bit too weak to hold his weight. They started to buckle beneath him.

Arthur had somehow foreseen that it would happen and had kept standing close to Merlin. Now, he was right at Merlin's side to support him and he put Merlin's right arm around his neck. Merlin didn't fight Arthur's help anymore and let Arthur lead him up the steps of his building and towards the elevator.

"Don't refuse help when you need it Merlin." Arthur commented as he pressed the number six button in the lift. Merlin just nodded his head. He caught his own reflection in the big mirror on the lift walls and could see that a purple circle was already starting to appear.

He sighed at the thought of walking around with a black eye when he heard the lift ping. Arthur swiftly made his way to door marked with number 626 and fumbled in his pocket to find the single key of Merlin's apartment.

Inside, Merlin pointed him to the direction of his bedroom and Arthur pulled back the sheets as Merlin started to undress himself to his underwear. Arthur turned around and saw Merlin in his underwear and gulped, but he knew that this wasn't the moment for romantic advances.

Instead he closed the blinds, he knew that much about head injuries. He had sustained a few of those himself when he had crashed during trainings or races and he knew that darkness was already one of the things that made it all feel better.

Merlin had wriggled himself under the sheets and closed his eyes. Arthur looked down at him and started to think back about the two of them at the party,  _before_  everything took a bad turn.

Arthur sat down on the side of the bed "Some first date, huh?" He said and Merlin chuckled by that statement, followed by a wince again.

"Sorry." Arthur apologized. "I know I shouldn't make you laugh."

"S'fine." Merlin replied. Arthur could tell that he was almost completely asleep, probably the work of those painkillers.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." Arthur said and heard Merlin hum in agreement.

Arthur didn't immediately walk out of the room. He stayed in the room until he was certain that Merlin was actually asleep and then made his way to the living room.

He was quite impressed by the room. He smiled, and let himself sink down onto the couch and set the alarm on his phone for three hours later. Just to make sure that he wouldn't forget to wake Merlin up.

The night passed quite calmly. Arthur would wake Merlin up every three hours and every time Merlin would be surprised that Arthur -who might, or might not could be the love of his life- was in his bedroom. Then, he would answer some of the basic questions that Arthur asked, and would swallow down a painkiller, before almost directly falling back to sleep.

Arthur waited ever time until he was certain that Merlin was asleep again. And every time he pressed a kiss on Merlin's brow.

**~oOoOo~**

A high pitch squeak startled Arthur awake and resulted in him rolling off the couch and falling hard onto his arse. He looked up at the source of the oh-so-high pitch sound and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. The woman that was staring back at him, looked just like Merlin.


	6. Err... Lunch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fast developing relationship

The woman quickly made her way to Arthur.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She gently grabbed his hand and helped him up on the couch and then gave him the blanket back that had fallen on the floor. "I wasn't planning on screaming, I just, well I don't know what I was thinking. It just happened. Sorry." Her face did look apologetic, "I'm Morgana." She continued "Merlin's sister."

 _Ah, that explains all_. Arthur thought, when putting his hand out. "Arthur… a, err, friend of Merlin."

Morgana's mouth opened in recognition and nodded her head slowly. "Ah, I  _see_. Don't get me wrong though, but don't  _friends_ usually sleep in the same bed?"

Arthur could hear the clear emphasize on the word 'friends'. Shit. He didn't know  _what_  he was from Merlin right now. Was he a friend, or perhaps something more?  _Don't be daft Arthur, you only know Merlin for less than a week!_

His inner turmoil was cut short by Morgana's voice breaking through. "Or did you two got in a fight and you had to sleep on the couch?" She lets out a breathy laugh, but once she saw Arthur's head slide down in guilt, she stopped.

"I was only joking. You two didn't  _actually_  fight, I hope?"

Arthur felt suddenly really uncomfortable, he didn't want to be reminded to last night too much. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught the time and it made him stand up from the couch in lightning speed. Unfortunally his feet got caught in the blanket, making him nearly fall down on the floor again.

Morgana raised an eyebrow to Arthur's action, but didn't hold her attention on him for long. She leisurely sat down on one of the armchairs and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her bag. She looked towards Arthur, who was finally got free out of the restraining blanket and had finished dressing himself. She held up a cigarette. "You don't mind if I smoke one, right?"

Arthur was already walking forward and turned back to Morgana. "What?" His eyes caught the cigarette. "Oh, well no… but I should  _really_  check on Merlin."

Just when a confused Morgana was about to ask  _why_ it was so important to check up on her a brother, she heard a weary voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I  _do_  mind actually." Merlin was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Arthur heaved a sigh of relieve but could see that Merlin was still tired and he noticed that when Merlin tried to grin, he winced.

Morgana looked Merlin up and down and finally noticed the big black circle under Merlin's left eye. "Merlin! What the hell happened! Are you alright?" Cigarette forgotten, she rushes over to her brother and gently touched the area around the dark circle. Merlin tried to bat her hand away and telling her that he was fine, but as usual, Morgana didn't leave it just like that.

She turned around, facing Arthur and narrowed her eyes to just small slits. "Did  _he_  do that!" She said through clenched teeth as she turned back to Merlin.

" _What_! No Morgana of course not. Would I really be that stupid to let the guy who punched me stay over? Come on Ganie, use your brains even though you have little of them."

Morgana huffed. "Well I see that the blow to your head didn't change your sense of humour. Unfortunally." She took Merlin's hand and brought him to the couch.

Merlin pulled his hand away. "Oh my god… I can walk myself, thank you very much." Then he pointed towards Arthur who was now putting his shirt on. "And look what you've done to him, you accused him of something that he didn't even do, and now he's trying to leave, well thank you very much.  _Again_."

"Well Merlin what would you expect me to think?" Morgana said honestly and took a seat on the couch. "I see a strange man on your couch, although he looks faintly familiar, and then you appear and have a black eye. I thought there was some domestic violence shit happening here! I am your older sister,  _excuse_  me for being worried."

"TWO MINUTES, GANIE!" Merlin threw his hands up in the air. " _How_  many times do you have to refer yourself as the  _older_  sister, before you start noticing that we are the  _same_  freaking age?" He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

"What are you even doing  _here_?"

She shook her head, tutting. "Hello-o, lunch with mum and dad? You called me back about it the other day. I just thought it would've been nice to drive together."

Arthur was standing near the couch, trying to figure out what he should do; stay or go. Besides that, he was just amazed how much Merlin and this Morgana looked alike. When Merlin mentioned to him that he was a twin, he hadn't expecting his sister to be so alike to himself.

"Does no one notice that I have my own car? Everyone keeps offering me rides." Merlin pouted. "I almost think it would be better if I just bring my car back to the dealer."

"Always the drama queen." Morgana retorted. "Well do you want the lift or not? We have to be there in about thirty minutes and seeing that it's already a twenty minutes' drive we need to get going soon."

Merlin let out a frustrating sigh while massaging his temples to ease the headache he was starting to have. "Ganie, seriously, I still don't know if you're being ignorant on purpose or not." He looked up to Arthur and then back to Morgana. "But as you can see;  _I. have. company_! And I have a massive headache so I don't think I can drive."

Now it was Morgana's turn to let out a frustrating sigh. "Oh my-. You're being ignorant now! I already  _offered_  you a lift. And  _of course_  I noticed your guest." She turned to Arthur and jerked her thumb back to Merlin. "Did he only got a blow to the face, or did his hearing got messed up too?"

Arthur's face started to get a guilty expression. He lowered his head and muttered, "Only a punch to the face."

Arthur pulled the small bottle of painkillers out of his jacket and held them out towards Merlin. "Here are the rest of those painkillers. "

Merlin accepts the bottle and offered Arthur a small smile. Arthur stared a moment at Merlin, hands in the pockets of his jeans and moving from the ball to the heel of his feet. "Well, I'd better go since you'll be leaving soon. I had a great evening yesterday, Merlin. Apart from…" His finger pointed in a swirling motion towards the black eye. "Don't worry, I'll get him the next time I see him."

Merlin slapped Morgana's upper arm. "Now look what you've done! You're scaring him away with your presence."

"Okay first, ow!" She started rubbing her arm. "Second, I didn't do  _a-ny-thing_. I-" A grumble formed in the back of her throat. "For god's sakes! If you're so attached to him, why doesn't he just come with us?"

Merlin's eyes widened at the same time Arthur's did. A small blush started to appear on Merlin's pale face and he cleared his throat. "Well you can come if you want. I mean you totally don't have too, I can understand if you don't want to spend any more time with  _her_." He smirked when Morgana's mouth turned into a small 'o'.

"I would really like it if you would come." Merlin continued and the blush started to spread even further down his face. Arthur thought it was sweet and he would lie if he would say the he wasn't ecstatic to spent more time with Merlin.

Arthur smiled sweetly. "I'd love too."

Now, he wasn't  _that_  great with parents, but Merlin's parents should be something he could handle… right? What would possibly the worst thing that could happen? Well there's death, but he supposed that it wouldn't come that far.

Morgana's clapped both her hands on her knee and stood up from the couch. "Well okay than, let's go. And Merlin you might wanna do something about the eye thing." She started to dig around in her bag and pulled out some concealer and foundation.

"Are you out of your mind Morgana! If you think I will use make up, well than you're being  _very_  much wrong. I'll just tell them the truth if they ask." Merlin held his head up high. Arthur chuckles

Another grumble came from Morgana. "Stubborn little thing, you'll know mum will panic and dad will go all doctor-y on you."

"I know." Merlin admitted soft. "Well let's just see how it goes, okay? And besides if  _he's_  coming, they are far too busy giving him all the attention. If I'm lucky, they might not even notices this." Merlin pointed to his eye.

"Yeah right, dream on Merls. So come on, or else we  _really_  will be late and you know mum doesn't like people coming in late." Morgana started to walk to the front door, but turned around before opening it and shouted, "You're sure you don't want a lift from me?"

"No!" Merlin shouted back.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin and Arthur got into the brightly lit parking garage beneath Merlin's apartment building.

Merlin was happy that he and Arthur didn't came across Gwaine in the hallway or lift, they might not be on their way if that would've happen.

Merlin got his car keys out and clicked the button for unlocking the car. Arthur saw the lights of a blue Mercedes McLaren light up and he turned towards Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just didn't held you for being the sport car type Merlin."

"Oh is that so?" Merlin asked, opening the door upwards. "And what kind of type did you held me for then, a soccer mom van?" He slid into the driver's seat and chuckled at the thought of having to drive a van.

Arthur laughed, getting in as well. "Now there's an image I'd like to see" Arthur said, fastening his seat belt.

**~oOoOo~**

The drive was relaxing so far, with Arthur still teasing Merlin about the soccer mom van every once in a while. Merlin just took it with a smile and soon they started to drive away from the busy city centre and into the beautiful rural landscapes.

Arthur teased Merlin even further by gently moving his arm upwards from Merlin's arm, all the way up to his neck. Merlin jolted when Arthur the touched of his neck and it made the sway slightly to the right, but Merlin remained in control of the car.

 _Dammit, Will must have told him about the neck thing!_  Merlin thought, but once used to the feeling, he eagerly leaned into Arthur's hand. Soon Arthur's hand was on his cheek, softly caressing the spot under the bruise with his thumb. He then pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur murmured and Merlin almost missed him saying it.

Merlin frowned. "For what?"

A shaky breath followed by a sob came from Arthur, on which note Merlin decided to stop the car at the side of the road. He turned towards Arthur and saw him with his head bent down. Merlin took Arthur's right hand and held it between his own. Arthur peered right up into Merlin's eyes. He placed his fingers right under the bruise again. "For what happened to you. I shouldn't have started the fight in the first place. I just couldn't help myself. I…I couldn't let him be  _with_  you. Merlin, I know we only know each other for a short period of time, but I feel there is  _something_  between us that I can't quite put my finger on, and at the same time I know that I can't imagine myself being with someone else then you." Arthur breathed deeply in and then said it. "Merlin, I – I  _like_ you. A lot."

Merlin was shocked too actually hear Arthur say it, but at the same time he felt the same way about Arthur. He also felt that there was something between the two of them, but he didn't want to say anything about it,  _because_ they only knew each other for so short.

Merlin smiled softly back at the now nervous Arthur but didn't said anything. When Arthur noticed Merlin looking at him intensely, he sighed and said, "Just forget that I've said it. I'll just get out of the car and call a taxi. I'm sorry, again. I'll just leave you alone.: He opened the door and had already one leg out before he was yanked back into the car by Merlin who immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss. Arthur's eyes grew wide in shock. After considering all the reactions Merlin could give him,  _this_ was not the one he thought it would've been. But that didn't made him be against the kiss, no. He tangled his fingers in Merlin's hair and returned the kiss with as much passion.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin drove up the driveway, a huge grin onto his face. He saw his sister's car already parked. Then he noticed that he was a few minutes too late. Well, he's sure his mum won't mind it  _that_ much… he hoped.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's leg. "It'll be fine." He whispered, pressing a kiss onto Merlin's forehead. He sat back with an equally big grin. "Boyfriend."

Merlin couldn't stop smiling at the word. "Boyfriend." He repeated with a soft chuckle. Then he nodded and both of them got out of the car and while holding hands, walked towards the front door. Merlin rang the doorbell and started to get a bit nervous, he'd never really brought dates to meet his parents.

He couldn't fidget long over it, because within seconds the door opened and his mother stood in the doorway. For some reason she missed the  _obvious_  black eye and Merlin didn't mind that one second. "Merlin! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" Hunith threw her hands around Merlin's neck and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Merlin turned bright red. "Mu-um!"

Arthur snickered at the sight.

She flashed a smile in Arthur's direction. "Oh and who's this? Morgana said you'd bring company." Hunith stood back and opened the door enough for them to enter. "Come in come in, enough for everyone."

"This is Arthur." Merlin began, wiping his feet on the mat. "He's-" Before he could finish his sentence, Hunith had dragged Arthur already inside and towards the dining room. There, Arthur recognized Merlin's sister, but not the man at the head of the table, Arthur just assumes that he's Merlin's dad.

Merlin has caught up with his mother and Arthur and was now standing behind them. "Look Balinor, Merlin brought a friend with him. Arthur!" She started to giggle, actually giggle. "How brilliant is that, eh?"

Merlin took a step forward and looked straight into Arthur's eyes, who gave him a mischievous smile back and nodded. "He's my… boyfriend, actually" Merlin corrected. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and he waited for his family's response to that information.

Hunith started squealing, clapping her hands and was not yet bouncing up and down her feet. "Brilliant! This asks for a special wine. Morgana help me finding it."

Morgana sighed deeply, and reluctantly got up. She started to mumble inaudibly at which Balinor shook his head. He then looked up to his son and his new boyfriend. He wasn't even aware that Merlin was dating, he never said anything at work. But when Balinor looked at the two, he saw the chemistry. And if Merlin felt good with this Arthur, then they had his blessing.

Balinor stood up and held out his hand. His features were soft and a smile was on his lips. "I think congratulations are in order. Welcome to the family!" He shook Arthur's hand and gently clapped him on the upper arm.

"Err. Thank you sir." Arthur replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Please call me Balinor, sir was my father."

Arthur laughed at that. "Balinor it is then." His own father would  _never_  say to someone to  _not_ call him sir. This family was like a fresh breath of air for him.

Balinor moved to his son. "Although I'm a bit surprised to hear you have a boyfriend all of a sudden, I still want to congratu- hold on." Balinor started to notice the black eye now and his brows narrowed. "What the hell happened to your face!" He scooted back a chair and walked back to his son. "Come on, sit down and let me see."

Merlin was trying to squirm away from his father, but he knew it was futile. His dad was a persuasive man if he wanted to be and it was just better to cooperate with him. Merlin reluctantly went to sit down on the chair.

"Dad, really. It's nothing. If I thought it would've been something serious, don't you think I would've go to the hospital instead of coming here?" He quirked an eyebrow and knew he hadn't give his dad any leverage to debate. To make it even more clear to his dad, he added, "You have to remember that I'm a doctor too."

Balinor put his arm around Merlin's neck and bent down to peck a quick kiss on Merlin's hair. Merlin pulled a face of disliking, but Arthur thought it was sweet. Again, his father would  _never_ do that.

"Right, of course." Balinor said soft. Letting his son stand up from the chair. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw his wife entering with his daughter close behind.

Merlin turned around, and it must've been the lightning, because Hunith caught sight of the dark bruise under her son's eye and her own eyes widened. She almost dropped the bottle of wine.

Merlin rolled his eyes upwards and let out an irritated puff of air. He walked towards his mother. "Mum, before you're going to overreact, just know that I'm fine. It's nothing. I got into a fight, got punched and that's it. And now I don't want to hear anyone starting about it again, or I will walk out this house right now." He intently glared at all three persons.

"But-" Hunith stammered, reaching her hand out for the bruise. Merlin took a deliberate step backwards and held up his pointer finger. "Ub! I mean it."

Hunith's shoulders sagged. "Fine." She muttered. "Now. Let's eat then, shall we?"

Arthur stood by with his mouth not yet hanging open. The way Merlin talked to his parents was… different, for the lack of a better word. Did Merlin just have different kind of parents, or was  _he_ the one that seemed to have the most difficult person in the world as a parent. He silently took a seat next to Merlin. He would wait and see how the rest of the evening would go.

**~oOoOo~**

The mood was great. Wine flowed richly and Arthur and Merlin were on and off playing footsie under the table. They chuckled occasionally, earning themselves with a smirking glance from either of the other occupants in the room.

Hunith looked at her son over the rim of her wineglass. She noticed that he hadn't looked  _this_ happy in ages, and it seemed that Arthur was the cause of that. She snickered lightly to herself, she always teased Merlin to find an Arthur so her Arthurian Legend obsession would be complete.

But this, this was even better than she could've wished for. This Arthur looks like he will be making her son very happy and it seemed that he genuinely loved her son. If the looks Arthur gave him when he glanced sideways, were any indication.

Hunith cleared her throat. "So, Arthur tell me. How did the two of you meet?"

Arthur smiled towards Merlin and placed his hand over Merlin's. He turned back to Hunith. "Well that's actually thanks to my father."

"Oh?"

"You see, he had to go to the hospital for a shoulder injury and well he couldn't exactly drive, so I offered to drive him. And, well, it turned out that Merlin was his doctor. We met when my father was waiting for a new appointment. Well, that was after I complained about the waiting area." Arthur's face reddened just a tiny bit. "Only then I noticed him… and let me tell you, when I saw that body-"

Morgan decided she had heard enough "La la la la la, I'm not listening. Ugh that's gross, I'm eating over here!"

"Morgana! For goodness sake, you're an adult, act like one." Hunith said agitated, she definitely wanted to hear more of that story.

But Merlin had other ideas and decided to taunt his sister a little bit more. "Oh yes, when I first saw him, I was blown away." He makes a whistle sound. "Seriously, I couldn't keep my eyes off him… but of course I had to look professional and let's not forget that there were several onlookers. But in my mind, I was already -" He couldn't finish anymore, the sight of his sister's face changing from disgust to faux retching had him laughing until his stomach started to hurt.

"Okay, enough. Both of you." Balinor's authority shone through. "You're twenty-seven years old,  _not_  seven. What on earth should our guest think of you both?"

"Sorry dad." They both said simultaneously with their head hanging down just a little bit.

Balinor looked at the person in question. "I do apologize about them. Their sibling banter goes to some lengths at time, but they should be back to normal soon." He chuckled lightly, Arthur just offered him a smile.

"So, Arthur, what are you doing in your everyday life." Hunith asked.

" I'm a professional motorcyclist and -" He didn't got the chance to finish, since Merlin budged in. "Oh yes mum, you'll never guess his nickname. Come on Arthur tell her."

Arthur laughed. "Merlin did tell me that you are quite intrigued by the Arthurian Legend. Well my nickname is actually  _The King_. They nicknamed it after King Arthur." He felt Merlin nudging his elbow in his side. He looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

" _Excalibur_." Merlin mouthed.

"Oh, yes, of course. They decided to name my motorcycle  _Excalibur_. I'm sure I don't have to explain that one to you."

Hunith shook her head, squealing. If it weren't for Balinor holding his hand on top of hers, Merlin was certain that she would be bouncing in her seat.

"That's brilliant, I love it! I might even start watching some of your races from now on."

"See, I knew it!" Morgana shouted. She turned to her brother. "I  _told_  you he looked familiar Merlin, I must have seen you on the TV or in a magazine or something. Hmmm." She tapped her fingers one by one on her lips. The she snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, I remember now. You had issues with that other motorcyclist. Oh god, what was his name again?" Morgana snapped her fingers fast, like it might've helped her to think. "It was something with a G. Gavin? No no, ah Gwaine!"

Merlin winced at hearing the name and Arthur started to tense up and clenching his hands into fists on his thighs. Merlin noticed and tried to soothe him by rubbing a hand over Arthur's arm under the table. Merlin looked Morgana dead in the eye. "Morgana, we're not talking about him, or that. So, new subject please."

Arthur started to relax a little bit more.

**~oOoOo~**

A couple of hours later Merlin were in the car, on their way home. Arthur looked out of the car window and thought back at what had happened in the house.

Merlin had showed him his old room. Well technically it was still his room and he would sleep in it when he stayed over.

They had talked for a bit and Arthur had confided in Merlin about his sexuality. He told Merlin that he had always known he wasn't straight, but because of his father he hadn't accepted his homosexuality until three years ago. He was still terrified to tell his father about it and he felt ashamed of himself that he couldn't tell his father. Arthur left out the bit of his relationship with Gwaine and what had happened, it was still too fresh to him.

Merlin had enveloped him into a hug and had whispered into his ear that it was okay. He wouldn't pressure Arthur into anything and that it was nothing to be ashamed off.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Arthur turned his head. "Hmm?"

"You seemed distracted." Merlin said, quickly glancing towards him before looking back at the road.

"It's nothing." Arthur smiled. "Merlin, I had a great day today. Thank you for inviting me. Your family is absolutely great and they're  _so_  loving. I can even see where you get your wit from, it's definitely from your mother."

Merlin breathed out a short laugh. "I do apologize for my mum, she can be quite something when she had wine. And now she had a topic she's interested it. She just  _couldn't_  let it rest that your name was Arthur."

"Well, I thought it was sweet."

"So where too?" Asked Merlin. "Your place or mine?"

Arthur needed a minute to think about that. He thought about whether his dad would be home or not.

If he should show up with a guy at home, his father might not think much about it, Arthur brought home lots of male friends, but Arthur just didn't liked to act secretly around him. One day, he would be able to be open about his sexuality towards his father, but today was not that day.

"Yours." He finally replied. "I think my father is at home, and I really can't face him about this, not yet." Arthur started to feel more and more guilty. He shouldn't be this ashamed about not being able to talk to his father this subject.

Arthur felt a hand being placed on his thigh.

"It's okay Arthur. Remember what I've said; everything in your own time."

Arthur gave him a genuine smile in return. "Has anyone ever told you that you are the best?"

"Oh I know I am."Merlin sat up straighter, his chest puffed out and his head up high. His smug smile that Arthur had already seen a couple of time started to appear on his face.

Arthur snorted and shook his head in a playful manner. "You're crazy!"

**~oOoOo~**

Trying to get the key in the keyhole was harder than it looked, when you were fervently kissing someone. After some blindly touching, Merlin turned around for a second and finally found the keyhole and turned the key around. He pulled Arthur in by his shirt and smashed their lips together.

Merlin's hands were starting to tug at the hem of Arthur's shirt and soon he had swung it off to the corner of the small hallway. He kicked the door close with his foot and pushed Arthur forward.

Both stumbled around the apartment and Arthur soon got rid of Merlin's shirt. His hands slid up the lithe body and his mouth left a trail of kisses in Merlin's neck, which soon started to become Arthur's favourite spot. The shuddering of Merlin's body and the heavy breathing Merlin did whenever he came close to his neck undid Arthur almost right on the spot.

Merlin tried guiding Arthur as best as he could towards his bedroom, never losing contact. They stumbled into his bedroom and the back of Merlin's knees made quickly contact with his bed, making him fall down onto his back. Arthur was soon on top of him. Continuing his mission to cover every inch of Merlin's skin in kisses.

Merlin moaned, cupped Arthur's head in between his hands and guiding it up to his lips for a passionate kiss.

"Tomorrow work." He breathed between kisses.

"Tomorrow my dad." Arthur replied, panting

"You'll be coming too?" Merlin asked, seconds away of becoming breathless.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Arthur replied softly, bending down again to kiss Merlin's lips and started to trail his mouth down his torso once more, leaving sloppy kisses everywhere. Merlin closed his eyes and arched into every touch.


	7. Bad Feeling

Merlin rolled over in between their excessive kissing and got on top of Arthur. He lifted his head just the smallest amount to smile lewdly down and then proceeded to capture Arthur's mouth back onto his own, continuing the deep kissing. While their tongues swirled around each other, Merlin lowered his hands to the waistband of Arthur's jeans. Just when he was about to undo Arthur's pants, Arthur grabbed his wrist and broke off the kiss. He pushed Merlin gently off him and sat up on the bed, his back turned to Merlin.

"Arthur?" Merlin was confused. He slowly inched closer and brought his hands up to said man's shoulder. The touch was like an impulse of energy to Arthur because he stood straight up from the bed.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Merlin asked. The concern was written all over his face and woven through his voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

Arthur didn't replied, he just shook his head. He brought his hands up and covered his face. Merlin stood up from the bed and slowly approached Arthur. He had no idea what happened, one moment they were in the heat of the moment, the next Arthur seemed to be against it.

"Arthur, talk to me."

Arthur continued to shake his head. "It's not you, it's me." His voice cracked and he was fighting to hold back the tears.

When he was on top during their… interaction, he hadn't had any trouble with it; he knew that he was in control and that he knew what the next step would be. But when Merlin got on top of him, his heart started to race and sweat threatened to break out of every pore. He wasn't in control anymore, and the most scaring thought was that he didn't know what would happen next. That was the thing that really scared him, because it brought back too many memories. He  _knew_  that Merlin wasn't anything like Gwaine, but his head was just not adjusted to the idea of him having sex... even when it was with his consent.

He suddenly felt Merlin's hands rubbing soothing circles on his bare back, and he heard Merlin softly shushing him. The next thing he felt was a kiss pressed in the dip of his shoulders.

"It's okay Arthur." Merlin whispered soft. "Remember what I told you this afternoon. Everything in your own time."

"I'm such a failure." Arthur admitted.

Merlin became a bit frustrated, what would've happened to Arthur that he would react that way. Had someone done something to him?

"No Arthur, you're not." Merlin turned Arthur around, but Arthur kept staring at the ground. "Arthur, look at me." Arthur slowly tilted his head up and looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes. "Arthur, you are  _not_  a failure, you are an amazing person, and caring and maybe even a bit of a prat." Merlin added, trying to lighten up the mood. Even if it would help just a tiny bit, Merlin would be happy.

Arthur did give a little chuckle at that. "M'not Merlin."

Merlin took Arthur's hands in his own. "No, you're not. What I'm trying to say, is that if you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I won't pressure you and I never will. I want  _you_  to feel ready, and not a moment sooner. Okay?" Merlin lifted Arthur's hands with his own and pressed kisses on the knuckles of each hand.

Not long after, Arthur fell asleep with Merlin in his arms.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur has been awake for quite a while now and just  _couldn't_  go back to sleep. His mind had been too busy with worrying, that after a while he had just given up on trying to get to sleep. But getting out of bed wasn't really an option either. He felt far too comfortable where he was now; Merlin with his back against his chest and his own arm slung around the leaner man's waist.

He reached his hand out for his mobile and looked at the time and concluded that he might've been awake for two hours now.

Arthur turned his eyes away from the ceiling to look down on the beautiful black hair that was peeking out from underneath the duvet. If he strained his ears, he could even catch a soft snore coming from Merlin. The soft sunlight that streamed in from the crack between the two curtains lightened the room just a little bit and for the first time Arthur could really look around. That time he was taking care of Merlin, he was far too busy with Merlin to really be aware of his surroundings. The room wasn't really decorated. The walls were bare, apart from some light blue paint. There was a wardrobe closet and a chair filled with dirty clothes. Arthur chuckled for no apparent reason at that.

He drew his eyes back to Merlin. He was wondering if things hadn't gone too fast. They were only acquainted for a week and were already in a relationship, or at least in the process of getting into one.

But he couldn't let go of the past, not yet. No matter what Leon and his psychiatrist said.

Arthur looked up to the ceiling. But this,  _this_  felt so good. Like they were really meant to be. And he never, ever felt something like that with anyone else. He just couldn't let this slip because of what had happened to him.

There was an ambulance with sirens blaring, driving through the street and it made Arthur snap out of thoughts, and perhaps that was a good thing. His mind could be a dangerous and unpleasant place at times.

Arthur snuggled closer to Merlin, his nose buried into the soft wisps of hair in Merlin's neck and he just breathed in Merlin's smell. It was comforting in a way. He soon felt the man starting to stir and Arthur kept as quiet as he possibly could.

Merlin's eyelids fluttered and soon he began to regain consciousness and awareness. A smile spread over his lips when he felt the warm body against his back. It wasn't a dream after all!

Slowly he turned and looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "Morning." He breathed in deeply. "How long have you've been awake?" Merlin whispered, his voice still uneven from first using it that day. He cleared his throat.

Arthur leaned down to press a kiss on Merlin's forehead. "Good morning to you too." He whispered back, not wanting to break the peacefulness by talking loudly. "I've been awake for quite some time, I couldn't sleep."

Merlin half rose, supporting himself on his elbows. "If this is about last night Arthur, then-"

"No. It's not that Merlin." Arthur quickly said. He didn't want to let Merlin feel bad about something  _he_  couldn't prevent. Maybe one day he would tell what had happened, but Arthur didn't expect that day soon. For now he let it rest. He breathed in deeply and let a smile appear on his lips.

"What you say about some breakfast? I've been told I make amazing pancakes." Arthur pressed a kiss on the tip of Merlin's nose when he saw the man nod and rose from the bed. He was still wearing his jeans and it made him feel ashamed of the fact that he couldn't even take  _that_ off. After a small search for his shirt (which he started to remember was somewhere in the hallway) walked away towards the kitchen.

He had picked his shirt up along the way and was now on the search for some bowls and a pan and of course the pancake mixture. Merlin appeared in the door opening and was leaning with his shoulder against the post. "Bottom drawer on the left."

"Ah, thanks." Arthur's head appeared above the counter first before a pan came into view.

He was about to start mixing the ingredients when Arthur heard his phone go off and he grumbled softly under his breath. "Sorry." Arthur walked past Merlin, apologizing and made his way back to the bedroom.

The screen told him that his father was calling. Arthur just couldn't believe the man, he'd probably call to remind him of his doctor's appointment… he should know how close his son and the doctor are.

He was tempted to decline the call, but that would just release the anger in his dad, so he pressed accept.

"Father?"

" _Arthur, where the hell are you!? You know I have that appointment with doctor Emrys at 11:15._ " Arthur contained his snort. His father  _definitely_ would get heart palpations if he would know the truth. " _Arthur you get home immediately._ "

"Yes father, I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

" _Twenty._ "

The next thing Arthur heard was a click and the line was disconnected. His father was never the one for greetings or goodbyes. He sighed, and felt two arms wrap around him and lips pressed against his shoulder.

"Your dad?"

Arthur nodded, turning around. "He's in one of his moods again, stressing about me not able to be home in time to bring him to the appointment with, well you."

Merlin grinned. "Well let's not let that poor man waiting then, shall we?"

Arthur looked up to the door. "I guess we should do a rain check on the pancakes then."

Merlin's grin grew wider. "Even better, now you have an excuse to come back here."

Arthur pushed his phone back in his jeans pocket and grabbed Merlin tighter. "I hate being secretive."

"Don't be Arthur. We'll take it slow, okay? Don't worry about it too much." Merlin didn't know the whole of Arthur's story and now he just didn't want to know, well okay he wanted to know  _really_  badly, but he would  _not_  pressure Arthur in telling He wanted Arthur to come clean all by himself, not because he feels pressured too.

Merlin decided to change subjects. "Maybe we could lunch together… our bench?"

" _Our_  bench?" Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Not  _yours_  but  _ours?_ "

Merlin winked. "What's mine, is yours." He pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of Arthur's lips and went to the chair that was overloaded with clothes. Merlin peered over his shoulder. "Come on Arthur, tick tock."

"Shit. Right, well see you in a bit." With one last pearly white smile Arthur dashed out the room.

Merlin waited until he heard the front door click close before he went into the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. The bruise had come through completely and it looked like he'd been playing with Morgana's eye shadows and decided to chuck them all onto his face. Well, there's hope that no one would say anything about it. But still, it didn't look really professional to his patients.

He could, of course, call his sister and let her apply some of that mak-  _nope_  he's going to stop right there. Better to sport a bruise for about a week than being teased by his sister for probably the rest of his life.

**~oOoOo~**

By the time Arthur came home, his phone had rang three times already. He didn't need to check the caller-id to know who it was. Feeling annoyed, he shut the front door and walked into the living room; only to see the grey haired man sitting there on the couch with the most unpleasant expression ever on face.

"Took you long enough." Uther said with a stern voice, hints of annoyance could be heard throughout. Arthur just sighed.

"Ran out of pills, have we?" Arthur sneered back, until realizing the way he just spoke to Uther. One afternoon with Merlin's parents and his whole perspective on politeness to parents had changed dramatically. He hoped that his father hadn't heard his way of talking. He didn't want to have his father being mad at him above everything else.

" _-rthur!_ "

Arthur drew his eyes up to his father, when he thought he heard his name. He must've zoned out for a moment, because his father stood a mere two feet away from him with a deep scowl on his forehead and flailing only his left arm about as his right arm was still very painful.

"Seriously Arthur, what's wrong with you all week! You've been more absent than ever and we can clearly see that at training. Arthur, you are  _not_  putting everything in and we both know that you have a lot more in you. So it's time you'll be start showing it."

Uther shook his head in agitation. "If this is about Gwaine, then remember what I've said. It's just temporarily, just until his deal with the sponsors is finished. Christ, I've already made sure that you two aren't training together, what more do you want of me, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't respond and his father didn't even seemed to notice, he was far too busy with letting out his frustrations.

"And do you know anything about that fight he's been into? Yesterday, he turned up at training with his face all busted up, but he wouldn't say who had done it to him. I hope to god you have nothing to do with it... ARTHUR!"

Uther punctuated his son's name when he saw Arthur not paying attention to him. He really did not like to shout at his son, but sometimes he just couldn't help it. That didn't mean that he didn't love his son, he loved him very much even. But right now he was mainly concerned about his only son.

He had noticed the change of his son's personality for years now, since he was about eleven years old. But in the beginning he had just passed it off as being part of puberty and all those hormones that were searing through his boy's body. But then he became eighteen, and his son seemed even more depressed and Uther thought the cause might've been the aftermath of his mother's death when he was only thirteen. But still, there was something else too, he didn't know how he knew that, he just  _knew._  He really didn't know what was bothering his son so much, because Arthur seemed to have everything; good looks, fortune, lots of girlfriends and his motorcycling career was well on the way.

Uther still passed parts of Arthur's mood swings off as part of late puberty. And there were moments where he tried to make everything alright for his son, but they always failed. The problem of that was, that he never was the person for comfort. He actually didn't know how he could make Arthur know that he could tell him everything that was bothering him.

Uther just  _knew_ that there was  _something_ in his son's life that wasn't quite right, he just didn't know  _what_.

Uther noticed that Arthur became a real private person and whenever he tried to ask Arthur something personal, and especially about his love life, Arthur would shut down and go to his room as quick as he could. Uther just thought it was his son not wanting his father to bother with his personal life.

But when eighteen turned twenty-seven and nothing had really changed in those years, Uther felt lost. On twenty-seven, it seemed that Arthur's whole life had plummeted to the ground and Uther really didn't know  _why._ His son had  _just_  won the World Championship, but he didn't seemed to be celebrating or even enjoying it. Uther even asked Leon if he knew what was wrong with his son, but Leon hadn't been telling him anything.

And now, now his son was twenty-eight and things finally did change a little bit. It had been improving somewhat over the past four months, and the first thing that Uther noticed, was that Arthur seemed to be smiling a little bit more again. Still, it wasn't a full blown smile, at most it was a small twitch of his lips, but to Uther it was victory.

And then, since last week, Arthur's mood changed every other day. On Monday, right after they left the hospital, Uther could see a small change for the better in his son's mood. But Tuesday, when he saw Gwaine, his mood had dropped like a brick. Uther knew the two racers weren't friends, but he didn't knew it was  _that_ bad. That's why he made sure that his son and Gwaine wouldn't be in each other's hairs at training and made different training schedules.

Then Wednesday came, and Uther thought his son was… giddy. Uther almost thought that his son was replaced by someone else, because he really hadn't seen this side of his son in, well years, maybe even decades. Uther wondered if his son had finally found a girl who he really liked, and that she was the one that made his son's mood change for the better.

He hadn't seen his son for the rest of the week, because Arthur would stay over at Leon's house.

So now was the first time in almost five days that he saw his son again, and Arthur was… distant. Arthur didn't look happy, but he wasn't sad either. It mostly looked like he was deep in his own thoughts.

Uther breathed in deeply through his nose, and released everything through his mouth. He closed the small distant between himself and his son and put his hands on his son's shoulder. It made Arthur come out of his own thoughts and was looking dumbfound at the two hands on his shoulders.

Arthur was a bit shocked. His father wasn't a person for a hug or any other physical contact. The last time he remembered his father doing any kind of this sort of contact was more than fifteen years ago, when his mother had died.

His mother's death had changed them both. Before her death, his father was a very emotional person and Arthur would receive a hug on an almost daily base, but after her death those things just stopped over time and Arthur had grown accustomed to the less physical contact.

Still, Arthur knew that his father loved him very much. He could see it in his father's eyes.

Arthur felt the hands on his shoulders tightening, and Arthur turned his eyes back to his father.

"Arthur, I know we don't talk much, but I want you to know that if there's anything,  _anything_ at all, that is bothering you. Then you can tell me."

Arthur swallowed a few times. Was he brave enough to tell his father about his sexuality, about Gwaine, about Merlin? Could he really say;  _father I'm gay._

He had always pretended to be straight for his father, especially in his teens and early twenties. His father was always talking about him starting a family with a great woman and he couldn't wait for grandchildren. Arthur just couldn't disappoint his father and brought home a girl every once in a while, even though he knew nothing would ever come from it. But it seemed to make his father happy, so he continued doing that for some time.

And then three years ago he decided to accept the fact that he was gay. He was just very much in the closet gay, because he was still mostly afraid of his father's reaction. Back then, he had only told Leon and a few other of his closest and most trusted friends.

But it was time that his father would get to know it too!

"Father," Arthur started. "I…"

Uther leaned forward, waiting in anticipation to see if his son would be opening up to him.

"I…" Arthur's heart started to beat hard. He sighed. "I think we should go now if we don't want to be late for the appointment."

Today was  _not_  the day to tell his father.

Uther's shoulders slumped and he let his hands slide off Arthur's shoulders. He gave Arthur a genuine smile which Arthur seemed to returns to him.

**~oOoOo~**

"Uther Pendragon for the 11:15 appointment with doctor Merlin Emrys." Uther's voice sounded full of authority, but the bubbly girl behind the desk didn't even seemed to catch that. She turned her chair towards the computer and glanced up at her screen to confirm the time.

Arthur was just casually standing behind his father with his hands in his pockets, rocking from the heel to the ball of his foot when Elyan approached him.

"Arthur was it. right?"

Arthur turned and recognized the man who helped Merlin. He nodded.

"I just saw Merlin." Elyan said, smiling. "At least that eye looks better than Saturday. I heard that other bloke got in the A&E that night, he needed some stitches. You rather punched him good there!"

Arthur's head switched between his father and Elyan to see if his father has heard the conversation, but it seems he was far too busy talking with the girl behind the desk about whatever subject.

"Um… yeah." Came Arthur's lame response.

"Well, I need to get going." Elyan clapped Arthur's upper arm. "I'll see you around Pendragon."

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur had found himself inside a waiting room again and his face just showed the clear annoyance he felt at being there. There were children screaming, a guy saying 'ow, ow, ow' with every breath he took and the guy sitting next to him smelled so bad he almost needed to gag.

His father tried to strike up a conversation with him about the upcoming race but Arthur wasn't feeling talking about it. Thankfully he didn't had to listen long to his father's prattling about the race because moments later the door opened and Merlin filled the doorframe. In Arthur's opinion, he looked quite dashing in that long white doctor's coat.

Merlin looked down onto his clipboard and had to hide a smile when he read off the name.

"Mr. Pendragon." Merlin almost immediately spot the stern looking man and the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. Uther stood up from his place and Arthur followed.

"Arthur what do you think you're doing?" Uther asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Going with you." Arthur stated matter-of-factly. "You won't expect me to sit here again right?"

Uther looked towards Merlin. "Is he allowed to go in?"

Merlin glanced around Uther and was in time to catch Arthur's sensual eyebrow motion and pursing lips. "I have nothing against it." He replied, still trying to keep his smile at bay, he was at work now and he needed to be professional.

**~oOoOo~**

"You'll have to lay completely still when the procedure is in process, mister Pendragon. I keep contact with you via the microphone. You can talk back to me through the intercom, as long as you keep still."

Uther nodded in understanding and lied back.

Merlin walked to a small glass room within the MRI room. Arthur was already sitting there, waiting for Merlin to return. He spent a few minutes looking at the technology, but had no idea what all those buttons were used for.

"Don't you dare touch anything Arthur. You have no idea how expensive this all is!" Arthur's head snapped up and saw Merlin standing by the door, a smirk on his lips. Arthur threw his hand up in defence.

"I'm not touching any I swear." A smirk of his own started to appear on his face. "But I might touch you."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, you're just lucky that the microphone is off. If it would be on than you father would've heard you.

Arthur's eyes turn wide. "Well thanks for the heads up!" He said sarcastically.

"Well, now you know." Merlin pressed a button and a green light lit up. "I'll start the procedure now mister Pendragon, the table will automatically move forward in a few seconds."

Merlin pressed some keys of the computer and Arthur saw the flat surface where his dad was lying on starting to move. He turned his head to the computer where images are starting to appear, he found it all amazing, even though he had no clue what to to look for.

Arthur saw Merlin looking at the pictures as well. Merlin was scrolling the wheel of the mouse to let the image appear one by one and then wrote words on his notepad. Again, Arthur had no idea what the words actually meant.

Merlin then pressed some numbers onto his telephone and put his notepad down. He started to say some reassuring words into the microphone; he knew that people tend to be a bit anxious when they were getting an MRI.

Moments later, Balinor walked into the room after a short knock. He was a bit surprised seeing Arthur sitting there, but didn't had anything against it.

"Ah if there isn't my favourite son-" Balinor was interrupted when both Arthur and Merlin made coughing sounds as they both knew that the microphone was still on. Merlin managed to press the button of the microphone and both he and Arthur saw the green light turn to red. Arthur heaved a sigh.

Meanwhile, Balinor softly finished his sentence. " _in law_." He frowned when the two boys were acting strange. "Merlin, you okay?"

Merlin chuckled nervously. "Yes, fine, never better. You know me, I'm just being my clumsy self again."

Balinor didn't even respond to that, he knew his son all too well. But he had a purpose here, so he better get right onto it. "So you paged me, what did you want to ask?"

"Ah yeah of course." Merlin turned round in his swivel seat and picked up his notepad and scrolled through the images on the screen. "I was wondering if you could look at this MRI. I want to see if my suspicion is right."

Arthur's eyes went wide,  _suspicions_  were usually a bad thing.

**~oOoOo~**

Back in Merlin's office, Uther had taken a seat and waited patiently for the return of both doctor Emrys junior and senior, who he had met shortly after the MRI was done. They told Uther that they needed a bit more time to discuss and that's when Uther realised that his painful shoulder wasn't just a sprained muscle. He tried not to let it show on his face, but he had a worrisome feeling in his stomach.

Arthur stood nervously at the corner of the desk, he still hoped that everything was alright with his father, but chances of that were looking slim. He needed to distract himself and started to look at the plastic human torso on the desk. His hands were itch to touch it, but he was an adult for crying out loud!

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

Arthur turned around when he heard his father speak up. He saw his father tapping his fingers on his knee but Uther wasn't looking up at Arthur. He just stared in front of him.

Arthur looked back and forth between the doll and his father. Why would his father even care whether he would touch it or not, it wasn't like he was going to break it.

Not soon after, Merlin and his father entered the office. "Mister Pendragon." Balinor addressed and sat down in the chair. Merlin kept standing behind his father.

Uther remained calm, waiting for what either person would tell him. He nodded and Balinor continued.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."


	8. A Surprise

Arthur's breath hitched in the back of his throat. He was leaning heavily on his hands that he had placed on the desk, the knuckles of his left hand turning white by the tight grip he had on the edge of the desk. His father couldn't be seriously injured, he just couldn't be! They hadn't always seen eye to eye, but he didn't want to lose another parent. He might not be able to cope with that.

Merlin saw Arthur's reaction and quickly filled a plastic cup with water and came to Arthur's side. He placed a reassuring hand on the small of Arthur's back and started to whisper equally reassuring words in Arthur's ear. He then gently guided Arthur down to one of the chairs and pushed the cup in Arthur's hands, convincing him to drink some.

Merlin crouched in front of him, placing his hands over Arthur's knees and gently rubbing small circles on them with his thumbs. He didn't mind nor cared that Arthur's father was in the room now, momentarily he just hoped that him being there might calm Arthur down. Only then he and his father could properly explain what was Uther's injury and what the solution would be.

"It's going to be okay Arthur, it's going to." Merlin whispered so soft that Arthur was the only one in the room that heard it. He tilted his head up and started back at Merlin who gave him a caring and lovingly smile. Arthur finally nodded softly and Merlin nodded back and stood up. Before walking back to the place behind his father, Merlin gave one reassuring squeeze in Arthur's shoulder.

Uther was a bit shocked to see that kind of heavy reaction his son was having when the doctor told it was bad news. The doctor didn't even had time to explain what was wrong because of Arthur. He was about to comfort his own son (he'd find a way), but Merlin already beat him too it and it seemed that he had a good influence on Arthur.

Uther was sure that he wouldn't be able to reassure his son that way. He might would make it even more worse.

When Uther saw that Arthur was more calmed down, but still a bit on edge, he turned to Balinor and nodded.

"Mister Pendragon, Arthur, please let me explain properly." Balinor said, folding his hands together. Arthur sat up straighter and glanced towards Merlin. He inhaled deeply and waited for what Balinor would say.

"My son and I assessed the MRI and discovered that there was a little tear in the shoulder muscle, also known as the  _supraspinatus._ This is the main cause for the pain, because that muscle is supposed to keep your shoulder joint in place and because it's damaged now, the joint shifts more."

Uther silently nodded along, but Arthur was still not hundred per cent reassured. He was biting his lip and waited anxiously for how the muscle tear could be fixed.

Balinor continued explaining. "The somewhat good news is, that the tear appears to be small and we will be able fix it with a small operation. We will make two small incisions instead of a big one, this will result in you having a much smaller scar when it's healed. The whole operation shouldn't take more than forty minutes."

Merlin nodded towards Arthur who let out a breath of air, he didn't knew he was holding. He was relieved that in the end the whole  _bad news_ seemed to be a lot less horrific than he initially thought. Of course with every operation there were risks, but he trusted Merlin and Balinor to give his father the best care that they could possibly give.

"Okay," Uther nodded, trying to understand everything that Balinor had said. "And do I need to keep rest, or can I go to work immediately after?"

Balinor unclasped his hands and sat back into his chair. "I understood from your chart, that you're not doing manual labour, so you can go to work when you are feeling up to it. Although, I recommend that you wear a sling for about four weeks, because it's important that you will not overuse your arm. That way you get the best and fastest healing. You will be also required to do some small up and down motions with your arm on a daily base and to do short exercises with one of those small stress balls, just so you keep up the strength in your arm. After that, you can start doing a bit heavier exercises, but the physiotherapist can tell you more about that."

Arthur was nervously biting his thumbnail, his legs kept bouncing restlessly up and down. He was a little bit more reassured, but he still didn't like that his father had to undergo an operation.

He looked up to Merlin who gave him a soft smile and it calmed him down the slightest. He needed that, and it helped him at reminding that he had that lunch with Merlin in about two hours and was happy that he could think about that instead of his father's surgery. For the lunch, he had something planned and he hoped that Merlin would like it.

Arthur looked back down when Balinor started talking again.

"If you don't have other questions, then you can make an appointment for the operation at the front desk." Balinor stated and when he saw Uther shake no, he stood up and put his hand out. "I wish you all the best." He added while shaking hands with Uther.

Arthur slowly got up and was waiting until Balinor and his father had left the room. He waited a few extra seconds to make sure before making his way to Merlin who was waiting for him close to the door.

Arthur started to think about their date (yes an actual date!) and couldn't hold back his grin. One of his hand slowly slid down Merlin's arm until he caught his hand and gave it the tiniest squeeze. "Don't forget, eh?" Arthur whispered, already stepping closer.

Merlin looked out the door into the hallway and saw no one in sight. He turned back and pulled Arthur all the way towards him at his shirt and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I wouldn't dream of it."

**~oOoOo~**

Even though Arthur knew he had enough food and beverages, he was still panicking whether he  _really_ had enough and whether it wasn't poorly. He only had sandwiches, a ton of them though, but didn't know if he had enough variety. He actually didn't know what Merlin really liked and basically threw every kind of sandwich in sight in his cart.

What if Merlin actually  _didn't_ like sandwiches, what if he was more a fish and chips kind of lunch person? Arthur sat down on the bench,  _their_ bench, and pushed his head into his hands. Had he fucked up before it even started?

Normally, he wouldn't do this much effort for a date. Normally he would just take his date to a fancy restaurant and let cooks prepare their food. But this was about Merlin and Merlin wasn't just a  _normal_ kind of person to him, he knew it and hopefully Merlin knew it as well. He just had this… feeling, that Merlin was his –could he say it? –  _soulmate_. Yes, that was exactly how it felt to him, in spite of the only short period of time they knew each other.

Arthur inhaled sharply through his nose and sat up straight, shoulders back. He could do this, just a simple lunch, nothing difficult.

That feeling took well counted nine seconds before he started worrying again and as a last resort he thought of calling Leon, he would know what to do in these kinds of situations.

The dial tone seemed to go on for forever and it did nothing to calm his nerves. With bouncing knees, Arthur muttered, "Oh come on Leon, pick up the phone!"

The dial repeated for about three more times and he was about to give up when he finally heard his friend's voice. " _Arthur, what is it? I'm_   _in a meeting with your_ ** _father_**." Arthur heard the cautious tone his friend was using when he said 'father' and he knew now that he needed to use his words  _wisely_.

Arthur took a deep breath, and then blew it all out. "I'll blow this, I already know that this will be a huge flop." He already sounded like he had given up. He heard Leon sighing audibly over the phone.

" _Arthur, it'll be fine. You have got that_ ** _thing_**   _right?_

Arthur felt in his pocket. He had picked it up just minutes ago, but he was making sure he still had it. "Yes." He answered curtly.

" _Well don't worry then!"_ Arthur heard Leon tell him just above a whisper. He didn't know that Leon glanced to his side, only to see that Uther was busy on a telephone conversation of his own and was now standing in front of the windows, but Leon knew that he still couldn't talk too loudly. _"_ _Look, Arthur, I'm sure it'll be fine and he'll love it. Okay, sorry, have to go now. Let me know how it went. Good luck!"_

Arthur dropped his phone into his lap and felt reassured and relieved to have some moral support from his best friend. He definitely needed that little encouragement. When he heard a clearing of someone's throat, he looked and saw Merlin standing next to him with the biggest smile on his face, like he always seemed to have.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin sat back with a satisfying sigh, wiping his mouth off with his hands only to wipe them off on his jeans. Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "I do have napkins you know."

Merlin just shrugged and hoped that his dazzling smile would make Arthur forget about it.

Amused, Arthur shook his head. Then he looked back up to Merlin. "So you really liked it then?"

He saw Merlin nod eagerly and Arthur wrung his hands together. "I have to admit, I never really did something like this before, for  _anyone_."

Merlin not yet blushed, but could admit to himself that he felt quite special. He grinned and placed his own hands on top of Arthur's restless ones. "Arthur, really. It was  _perfect_ , I enjoyed it  _so_  much, and this coffee is  _the_. _best_. _ever_ , where did you got it from?"

"Ahhh, that's a state secret" Arthur tapped the side of his nose with his index finger and winked.

Merlin decided to play along with the childish game and leaned on the bench with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips in a pout. "You don't play fair." Merlin muttered.

It didn't took long before they both started to crack up. Arthur laughed so hard that he bumped his funny bone on the bench's armrest and he immediately felt the tingly feeling and tried to lull the feeling by grabbing it tightly. The problem, well not exactly problem, to that was; Merlin laughed even harder at that sight.

"Arthur, seriously stop it. I will die!" Merlin grabbed his stomach; it hurt from laughing too much.

Letting go of his elbow one second, Arthur threw one of the  _unused_  napkins towards Merlin. Sarcastically and overdramatic, he added, "Don't make fun of my  _immense_  pain yeah! You're the doctor, you should take care of me."

"Oh you big baby, here." Merlin leaned forwards and grabbed Arthur's arm and gave a kiss on his elbow. He sat back again. "There. All better."

Arthur shook his head, but couldn't stop his grin. "Oh god, we  _are_ such small kids!" Merlin just gave him one of his overly wide grins.

When the tingly feeling numbed and the serious returned, Arthur had one last thing to do. He drummed his fingers lightly on his thighs and licked his lips.

"Sooo, there is just one more thing I want to give you, do you want it?" Arthur asked, Merlin greedily nodded his head.

"Okay close your eyes and hold your hand out." Merlin does as he's been told; he sits up a bit straighter, closed his eyes and put his hand out. Arthur reached in his pocket for the present that has been there since he went to Leon to pick it up and gently placed it on Merlin's hand.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and then they grew even wider when he saw what was lying in the palm of his hand. "No way!" He looked up to Arthur, before looking back at his hand again and seeing two tickets to his favourite band. Not only were they tickets, no, they were VIP tickets. "No way, Arthur! How- , when- , why-. How'd you know!?"

Arthur bit his lip when his grin started to tear his head in half, he thought Merlin would've liked them, but he hadn't anticipated this kind of reaction.

"When I was at your place to take care of you last Saturday, I kinda looked a bit through your stuff." Arthur did start to blush when he heard himself admit that he basically violated Merlin's privacy, but he decided that that wasn't important right now, so he continued. "I found your iPod and scrolled through it to see what kind of music you were into. I saw that there were quite some songs from this one band, so I went to listen to it and I have to say they were not bad, not bad at all."

"And then you probably saw the little note." Merlin added almost shyly.

"And then I saw the note." Arthur repeated. "You know, you can draw great sad smiley faces."

Merlin gave him a playful slap. "Ey, shut up!" He looked at the tickets. "But that still doesn't explain how you got these." He waved the tickets in front of Arthur's face. "And even Vee-Eye-Pea ones!" Merlin dragged the letters from the word VIP out. "How did you manage to get  _that_!"

"That, well that's one of the many perks of being a 'celebrity'." Arthur made sure to air quotes the word celebrity, he didn't really saw himself as one, but since most people recognized him, he sort of had to admit that he was one. "But it wasn't just me, I had some help of my mate Leon. He knows people that know people." Arthur did the tapping on his nose thing again and it made Merlin chuckle.

Merlin tapped his chin, letting his fingers touch his skin one by one. "Hmm, who shall I take with me now."

Arthur blinked, parting his mouth in an 'O' shape. He was about to protest before Merlin said, "Of course I'll go with you prat!" Merlin draped his arm around Arthur's neck and kissed him on the cheek. He drew back a bit and then leaned forward to press a kiss on Arthur's mouth who eagerly returned the favour.

"Thank you. For everything."

Arthur couldn't be happier, and his face was all the evidence you needed to see that. He was really relieved that Merlin likes his present.

Merlin looks at his phone to see that his break is almost over. "Shit, my break is almost over, I've got to go." He put the tickets safely in the pocket of his jacket. "I can't  _wait!_ " Merlin squealed, hugging Arthur once more.

Arthur didn't stop smiling when he said, "Let me give you a lift." He pressed a kiss on his boyfriends cheek and stood up, already holding out his hand. Merlin eagerly nodded and grabbed Arthur's hand to stand up. When standing on his two legs again, he looked down and saw the paper and plastic garbage that was left from their lunch.

"But first we'll have to clean up this mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I NEED A BAND! I had Bastille as original band when first posting the story, but I want to change it and choose a band (or solo artist) that has songs that will be more suiting, because I need a quote of one of a (love) song for a later chapter. Any suggestions?  
> I was thinking of maybe using SafetySuit (especially the song Never Stop, the acoustic version)
> 
> **As I said before, my dad really had that shoulder muscle injury and I somewhat based Uther's personality on my dad's at the time of his injury (he could be really unpleasant/annoying at times!).
> 
> Just so you know; the rest of this story is all fiction and not based on any of my own real life experiences.


	9. Dinner At Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: (small) time jump since last chapter.

It has been three weeks since hearing about Uther's injury. A lot had happened, his father had his surgery and was unpleasant to be around for the first week and a half, but the last week his father had lightened up tremendously and was actually pleasant to be around.

But during the first give or take two weeks, Arthur spent a lot of time with Merlin and fell even more in love, if that was even possible! He stayed over more and more, telling his father that he would stay over at 'a friend', which made him feel let down of himself that he couldn't even state that the friend he was talking about was Merlin. But mostly he was disappointed about himself that he  _still_  couldn't tell his father the truth, but he was building up to that moment.

When he stayed over they slept together in one bed, but did not  _sleep_ together. He was just not up for it and Merlin had told him that it was okay. He did talk to his psychiatrist about it and she gave him some valuable advice that he had taken in consideration.

Arthur walked into his father's bedroom. His father was sitting on his bed, a few pillows propped behind his back and papers all scattered around him. His right arm was securely fitted in a sling that went all around his torso and back, strapping his arm closely to his chest, making it difficult to move it.

His father moved his head up when he heard the bedroom door opening and saw his son standing there. He gave a soft smile. He noticed that the moods of his son had changed the last weeks, he somehow seemed happier, even though Arthur was still mostly closed off towards him. Maybe one day they were able to talk properly to each other, but for now, Uther was content at knowing that his son was happy, whatever the cause might be.

"Father, I'll be out this evening. If you need me, you can call me." Arthur turned around, but turned back for one second to add, "And don't forget to do your exercises."

He laughed and ducked when his father threw –rather poorly- a cushion towards him. Uther shook his head in amusement.

"Who're you going too? I thought Leon had a meeting tonight."

"Father, I  _do_  have more friends besides Leon. And yes he has a meeting." Arthur thought hard, consider the opportunity to give his father some hints already, so his father could get used to the idea of him being around Merlin. Determined to do so, he answered, "I'm actually going out with Merlin."

He subconsciously started to fidget with his fingers, anxiously waiting to his father's response. He did try to keep his face in a mostly neutral expression and just hoped that his father wouldn't get angry. He inwardly reprimanded himself for thinking that way, it would just look like a mates night out, not something more.

Arthur had a mini heart attack when he saw his father furrow his brows, but his respond didn't indicate any disgust so Arthur could breathe again.

"You mean doctor Emrys? I didn't know you were friends." Uther stated.

Arthur inhaled and thought carefully about the next few words, all the while, he tried hard to stop the fidgeting with his hands. "Erm, yes. We started to, er, hang out after I met him in the hospital. And the last few weeks, when he comes here to check upon, we talk for a bit."

Arthur stopped there, for now it was enough information to let his father adjust to.

Uther said nothing about him spending time with Merlin (but that might come when he finds out) and wishes him a nice evening. Arthur was okay, for now, and after a quick goodbye he made his way to the garage where his beloved motorcycle is parked.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur found his way easily now to Merlin's apartment building. When he walked, humming, into walks into the building he saw someone, a man as far as he could see, departing from the lift and the man was struggling with three boxes stacked on top of each other. Being the helpful man he was, Arthur rushed towards the person's aid. While he picked the top box, he said, "Here. Let me... help you..  _with_   _that_." Arthur could clearly see the person now and it made his eyes narrow and he not yet let the box drop from his hands, but he managed to put it gently down.

"Gwaine, what the hell are you doing?"

Gwaine smiled almost in delight and put the two remaining boxes down on the ground. He dusted himself off when he stood straight. With one cocked eyebrow he said, "Well if you  _have_ to know, my mansion is finally finished, so I can move out of this small  _accommodation_  at last." He added a little twirl of his hand to emphasize his surroundings. "More importantly, what are  _you_  doing here? Finally decided you want me back?"

Arthur scoffed. "Over my dead body… besides, it's none of your damn business what I'm doing here."

Gwaine took a small step forwards, making Arthur subconsciously take a step back. Gwaine pouted. "Now, come now. You'll have to stop being like that…" He took another step closer. "But of course, how could I forget. I'm sure you're here to visit that worthless guy. Don't bother he's nothing special… if you know what I mean." Gwaine chuckled and Arthur's hands itched to punch the guy just for good measurement, but he remained calm.

"Again, none of your business." Arthur did start to become agitated by Gwaine's presence. "And don't talk about Merlin like that! You know  _damn_ well nothing happened between you two."

Gwaine laughed. "Oh right, yes. Merlin that's his name. Completely forgot about him after the party, he's just not worthy of my time. Not unlike you." Gwaine reached forward, stroking one finger on Arthur's lower arm, but it was immediately swatted away.

Arthur did his best to keep his cool, after all he had promised Merlin that he wouldn't get into any more fights with Gwaine. "And you're not worthy of mine, so move aside!" Arthur had enough of Gwaine and walked forward, and when Gwaine didn't move, he purposely collided onto his shoulder, making Gwaine almost lose his balance.

Gwaine didn't fall though and he caught Arthur's wrist, turning him around to face him. "Oh how much you've changed in a year." Gwaine chuckled, he stroked Arthur's knuckles with his thumb and looked up to Arthur with a cocked head. "Tell me, have you even told your father about us?"

Arthur knew that Gwaine was obviously trying to get him angry, and Arthur felt that he was close at succeeding in it.

"You disgust me!" Arthur exclaimed, yanking his arm free.

Gwaine's eyebrows raised. "Oh dear, I'm sensing a déjà vu." He nodded his head, a sly grin on his lips. "Yes, I've definitely heard you say that to me before. Remember  _love_." Gwaine reached out and stroked his index finger over Arthur's chin, who immediately bated the hand away with a low growl.

"Never call me that again, and  _never_  touch me again!"

"And the déjà vu keeps coming! Seriously Arthur, are you still not over what happened a year ago. It was just some harmless sex." Gwaine feigned interest in his nails, studying them closely.

Arthur could just control his natural instincts to beat the living crap out of Gwaine at the last second. He blew out a breath of air to calm himself, even when it helped nothing at all. "Harmless sex...  _harmless sex!?_  You. You fucking raped me!" Arthur gritted through his teeth and tried to keep his volume down. He didn't want to attract the attention from people further down the hallway.

"Ugh." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Don't overreact Princess. I hardly did anything because of that damn friend of yours interrupted us."

Arthur silently apologized to Merlin in his head before sending a well-deserved punch to Gwaine's face. He stalked away and did not even think to give Gwaine a second glance. He was just done with the man, he had influenced his life enough and the only time he wanted to see Gwaine again is when he was lying in a coffin. So basically, never  _ever_ again.

Gwaine got down on one knee while watching Arthur walk away from him. He was panting and grabbed his chin between his thumb and index finger and wiggled it from side to side to see if there was anything broken. "I guess I should've seen that one coming." Gwaine muttered between breaths. "But you'll be mine again Arthur, you just wait."

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur knocked on Merlin's door after he had collected himself. In order to do that he had punched some walls on his way to Merlin's apartment and he had been grumbling under his breath, but for now he was calm.

His hand was red and maybe slightly sore, but nothing that worried him. For now he had stuffed his hand in the pocket of his leather jacket and he knew that if it  _would_ start to hurt, then, well, he would have a doctor at his dispose. Arthur grinned to himself and seconds later the door opened.

Merlin looked delicious, his clothes clung in all the right places and his hair was so deliciously… random. That was the only word that came up. Arthur stepped forward, claiming Merlin's lips in a perhaps a bit too hard kiss. But Merlin didn't seemed to notice, or at least didn't seemed to mind. He returned the kiss just as enthusiastically.

"Why are you so chipper about?" Merlin asked, stepping back to let Arthur fully enter his home.

Arthur grinned and shrugged off his jacket, making sure that his fist was mostly covered by his sleeve. Arthur hung up his jacket on one of the pegs. "Nothing, just happy one month anniversary Merlin." He leaned in again to kiss Merlin and when he drew back, he pulled a small rose from his back that he had hid in his other pocket. It might've looked… girly, but he really, seriously, didn't care right now and Merlin picked the rose out of his hand without questioning it, so all was good. In fact, it made Merlin grip his shirt in his fist and tugged him towards the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Merlin, it smells  _amazing_. What are you cooking?" Arthur opted for bringing Merlin with him to a nice restaurant, but Merlin would have non off that. He wanted to cook for Arthur, something he was not the greatest in, but liked doing.

Arthur was now following his nose and opened the door to the kitchen. In there he stopped and looked around. The table was set out beautifully, even topped off with candle light that was illuminating the whole room. Romantic music was softly playing in the background and the pans on the fire were bringing forward that wonderful aroma he smelled just moments ago. Arthur's mouth fell open, he was amazed by how much effort Merlin put in. He had to be careful or he would tear up and cry out of joy. He was just baffled by it all,  _never_ did anyone do something like this for him. And if someone did (which was not even coming close to what he was exposed to now) they only did it because they wanted something out of it.

"Merlin…" Arthur breathed out after finally finding his voice. "You didn't have to do all of this."

Merlin's eyes sparkled in return. He was happy with Arthur's reaction, he had been stressing to no end all day long, he even called his mother and sister for tips. Noted, it might be cheesy, but who cares.

Merlin stepped behind Arthur and wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and pecked a kiss in the nape of his neck. "Happy anniversary." He whispered in Arthur's ear and it sent shivers all over Arthur's spine.

Merlin puts the little rose in a small glass filled with water and sets it in the middle of the table. Merlin gestured to one of the chairs and Arthur sat down. Meanwhile Merlin bustled around the kitchen and within seconds he had a whole plate of food placed in front of Arthur.

Merlin comes back with a plate of his own. Both plates were filled with a huge piece of steak that was placed on a little bed of what, by the looks of it, seemed to chicory. There were some various other vegetables and to make it complete, there were little potatoes on the side. Arthur's mouth started watering, this was just his kind of food, just raw and easy and nothing too difficult. This was simplicity at his best.

"Well, bon appétit." Merlin tried with his best French accent.

Arthur grinned "I didn't know you spoke French?"

"Oh, I don't." Merlin laughed. "This is probably the most French I can say."

**~oOoOo~**

"Oh please, let me do that." Merlin looked up surprised when Arthur pulled the dirty plates from his hands and walked up to the counter with them. Merlin still looked surprised when Arthur turned to look over his shoulder and sniffled.

"What? I think it's only fair. You cooked, I wash. Now go sit in the living room or something, I'll be done in a sec." Arthur turned the faucet open and waited for the water to get warm. He took that time to look in every cabinet, before at last spotting a scrub brush and some soap.

He squirted a big amount of soap in the now hot water without looking because Merlin came to stand next to him with a kitchen towel in his hand. Arthur just completely forgot the soap and water and soon found it almost as high as his stomach.

Acting on instinct, he turned the knob of the faucet, only to find out that he turned the wrong way and even more water spurted out and splashing all over the counter and, inconveniently, all over himself. Merlin was finally to his rescue and turned the water off and had to push his lips tightly together to not laugh out loud at the sight in front of him.

But when Arthur turned towards him, drenched and arms hanging in squares, he just couldn't hold back anymore. He even had to take a seat from laughing that hard. "Arthur… you look…" Merlin almost choked due lack of breath and managed to finish, "like a drown puppy!" He started laughing some more.

Arthur sighed, but when he saw Merlin laughing he found himself laughing shortly after too. It took a few minutes for them to regain their breathing under control and Merlin got up from his chair and took Arthur's hand. He lead him to his bedroom and passed him some clothes that Arthur just sneaked in over the past couple of weeks.

"Now let  _me_  do the rest of the clearing up, okay?" Merlin teased and ducked when the wet t-shirt came flying towards him. He looked back to Arthur and got a glimpse, or well the full glory, of Arthur's well-formed back and torso. His muscles just seemed to be in all the right places. He sighed. " _Dear lords._ "

He would love to touch Arthur like that, just feel him close, but he had made a promise to Arthur. He would let Arthur set the pace and he would faithfully follow it. But when that kind of sight was just in arms reach, then it became so hard to keep your distance.

Arthur noticed his boyfriend looking and took a deep breath. He could do it. He closed his eyes just briefly;  _you can do it_.

Arthur slowly made his way to Merlin, eyeing him up and down. Merlin wasn't fully focussed by the time Arthur pushed him against the wall and attacking his neck. He was too caught up in his minds with all the things he could and probably would do to Arthur when their intimate moment finally begins.

"A-Arthur, you –umpf- don't have to-"

Arthur only half listened. He nipped and licked and kissed his way up to Merlin's neck. Barely humming at Merlin's words, until his mind started to register what Merlin was trying to say. He drew back just a little bit. "It's okay." Arthur's whispered.

"Arthur, I don't want to pressure you."

"You aren't." Arthur reassured, but he wasn't hundred per cent certain. He wanted this, he wanted this  _so_ badly, but the question was whether he was up to it. Already his heart was starting to speed up, but in the situation he was now, it could've meant anything.

He saw Merlin giving him a hesitant nod and slowly Merlin bent forwards, capturing Arthur's lips against his own. His hands were first settled at Arthur's biceps, but as their kissing intensified, they slid in a slow pace down, until they were resting on either flank, just above Arthur's waistband.

He was caught up in the moment and his hands went to the button, but just like last time, Arthur pulled away. And was nearly in tears. Merlin saw Arthur turn away from, hands flying up to his face and Merlin could only feel remorse. He knew he shouldn't have acted that quickly.

"Arthur, I'm sorry!" Merlin cried, reaching out for his partner who was now seating on the bed, his body shaking. Merlin stepped closer. "Arthur, talk to me. Please." Merlin whispered, sitting down on the bed, but he kept a small distance between himself and Arthur. He wanted that Arthur would come to him on his own time, but this was something that wasn't just going to solve itself over a cup of tea. There was something deeper going on, and Merlin needed to know what in order for him to help Arthur.

"It's not you." Arthur shook his head, his voice wavering. "It's not you." He said again.

"Then what, who? Arthur, please talk to me."

There was a heavy silence in the room, and then, Arthur sucked in a shaky breath. "Gwaine." Arthur said with a sob.

Merlin frowned. "Gwaine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be more heavy from now on.
> 
> I had one of the crappiest birthday in history! Can you drop some reviews to cheer me up?


	10. A Night To Remember, Or Rather Forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes a flashback scene that involves a (small) graphic rape scene. It doesn't involve too many details and is literally 2 sentences, but I thought I better warn you for it, to avoid getting called on it.

 

Merlin sat in silence, thinking over about what he had just heard. He reached out to Arthur and gently touched his lower arm. Arthur didn't flinch away, but he refused to look at him either. "Arthur… if this is this still about that one time with Gwaine… Arthur, I  _swear_  nothing happened. It was just a stupid,  _stupid_ , mistake. A stupid drunk mistake. I know that it sounds an awful lot like an excuse, but it's the truth. Really Arthur, I didn't-"

Merlin stopped talking once he saw how Arthur kept shaking his head. Merlin furrowed his brows, if Arthur wasn't upset about that, then about what could it else be?

"Is it because I went with him to that party?" Merlin whispered, but Arthur once again shook his head.

"Then please Arthur." Merlin whispered on the verge of desperation. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Should I call someone?"

Merlin saw Arthur take in a deep breath and then he turned slowly around. He looked like he hadn't slept in ten days and his eyes were puffy from tears that he was clearly holding in.

Arthur took one last deep breath and then the tears started to fall down his cheeks and he stubbornly wiped them away. Merlin edged closer and wrapped his arms around Arthur, his hands slowly going up and down on his back. "It's okay, I'm here." Merlin whispered. Now he was really getting worried.

They sat like that for a while, Arthur doesn't know how much time had passed, but he had calmed down a lot by Merlin's presence. He knew he had to do this now, or he would forever bear it with him. He sat back but gripped Merlin's hands and held them into his own. With his head bowed down, he said,

"What I'm going to tell you now, only one other person knows. Well two if you count in my psychiatrist. It's painful and embarrassing for me to tell you, but it might explain a thing or two." Arthur finally dared looked up with wet eyes and caught Merlin's worried gaze. "Please don't hate me afterwards."

Merlin scooted closer again, squeezing Arthur's hands tightly, letting him know that he's there for him. "Arthur, you're scaring me. Please tell me what it is."

Arthur gave Merlin a faint smile before turning his head around and looked out of the window, it was even darker outside now and the moon had started to appear in the sky. Arthur closed his eyes and took a few shallow breaths. He was slightly shaking by just thinking back at what happened that one night. He was brought out of those memories when he felt a gently hand rubbing his arm.

After one final deep breath, Arthur began to tell.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_One year ago._

"I will break up with him the day after tomorrow." Arthur said with a sigh and put his travel bag on the hotel bed. They were in Germany for the MotoGP.

Leon plopped his own bag down on the other bed. "Why? I thought everything went great between you and Gwaine?"

Arthur sat down on the bed and moved his head from side to side. "Well yeah, everything is going great, but I don't know, he's just not  _the one_."

"Aah,  _the one_." Leon teased and then turned more serious. "But, you should do what you think is right for you." After a moment's silence, Leon said, "But are you sure you want to go through with it? He is after all the first real love you had since your coming out."

"I know!" Arthur sighed louder and let himself fall back onto the bed. He threw an arm over his eyes. "You know Leon, telling me that doesn't make this any easier."

"Sorry mate." Leon walked up to Arthur and clapped him on the shoulder "So how drunk do you want to get tonight?"

"Very." Arthur replied.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur did got a major hangover that next day and was glad that he didn't had training that day. And more thankful for the fact that he had made himself wait for tomorrow for the break up. He was almost certain that he wouldn't be up for it the way he was feeling right now.

But that tomorrow came far too quick and Arthur had sweaty palms. In a few minutes he would go to Gwaine's hotel room and tell him that he didn't feel a future in their relationship. Sure, he had fun with Gwaine, but he didn't feel that Gwaine would be able to give him the stable relationship he was craving for.

With his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage, he started to make his way towards the hotel room at the end of the hallway and sucked in a deep breath before slowly knocking twice. He almost made a run for it, but when the door opened and revealed Gwaine on the other side with a smile plastered on his lips, he knew he had to go through with it. It wouldn't be fair to Gwaine and to himself if he would go on like this, neither of them would benefit from that.

Gwaine started to lean forwards towards Arthur, trying to give him a kiss on the lips. Arthur was tempted to catch those lips he spent a lot of time kissing, but again, he didn't think that would be fair considering the thing he was about to do and so he turned his head sideways at the last moment.

"Gwaine, we need to talk."

**~oOoOo~**

"How did he take it?" Leon asked when he was unable to read Arthur's face expression when said person came back in their room, after what must've been over an hour.

Arthur's face changed from confusion to relieve in seconds and he sat down on the bed with a satisfying sigh. "Surprisingly… well." He answered. He sat a few seconds, staring ahead of him, before he flopped back down onto the bed in the same fashion as two days ago, and once more threw his arm over his eyes. "You don't think I made a mistake do you?"

"That's not for me to decide Arthur." Came Leon's response.

Arthur whined softly, but then sat up. He ran a hand across his face and through his blonde hair. "I'm just glad my father is staying at the other side of the hotel, I don't want him to see me like this." Arthur murmured.

Leon stood up from where he was lying on his own bed and sat down next to his best friend. "Arthur, you'll just need some time to process. He was, after all, your first love, and those things are always the hardest.. Just… try to get some sleep and try to concentrate on the race that is tomorrow." After a squeeze into Arthur's shoulder Leon stood up. "Just take a shower, watch some TV, but don't drink." He winked and Arthur had to chuckle about it as he saw his friend leave the room. Only now, Arthur found himself on his own with his thoughts.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur was afraid to make any more eye contact with Gwaine the next day as they prepare themselves for the race. This morning he greeted Gwaine, and hoped that they would just go along as friends, but the look Gwaine returned to him not yet sent shivers over his spin.

And now, Arthur didn't know what had happened. Yesterday, everything was good between them, well good as someone could be after your boyfriend ended an almost two year relationship. But yesterday they both agreed that breaking up would be best. Although, now, Arthur was having doubts about whether Gwaine had actually said that to him, or whether his mind was playing him.

With mixed feelings he got on his motorcycle, and started to put on his gloves. At the same time he listened to his father and Leon, who were giving him some encouraging words and went over some tactics. When Arthur had nodded, they stepped aside and Arthur was allowed to ride to the start line.

The race was going well. He was in first place now, but he saw that Gwaine close on his tail.

Entering the _last round,_ Arthur was still in first place, but just barely. Gwaine kept closing in on him, and on a few occasions he almost passed him. Arthur knew that he had to keep his head cool and not let personal feelings overtake his senses.  _Breathe in, breathe out_.

When they only had to turn a few corners, Gwaine opened his throttle and Arthur saw him advancing in his rear-view mirror. He was close, maybe even  _too_ close. And then… out of nowhere, Gwaine pulled his handlebars and Arthur could feel the wheel of Gwaine's motorcycle touching his rear wheel.

Arthur knew that if he would panic now, it wouldn't end well. But when you're sitting on a motorcycle that goes 220 miles per hour and it starts to shake and sway, then it's hard to concentrate. But Arthur is a professional, he knows how to deal with these situations; he fully opens his throttle and gets away from Gwaine. The action worked and Arthur heaved a sigh of relieve. He tried to ignore his father's calls through his headset; asking him what the hell happened. He just ignored it, and concentrated on the race again. He would deal with Gwaine afterwards.

"What the hell Gwaine!" Arthur stalked into Gwaine's paddock, fuming, after the race had ended. "What in your sick head made you do that!"

Gwaine casually leaned back in the chair, almost ignoring Arthur and proceeded to pull off his gloves. Without looking up, he said, "Arthur, that was just a warning. No one and I mean  _no one_  ends a relationship with me, without any consequences."

Actual gob smacked, Arthur stared at Gwaine for a few seconds and thought the guy must be joking. But when Gwaine suddenly looked up to him and his eyes held this seriousness in them, Arthur knew he wasn't joking. His hands gripped his hair and tugged it lightly. "But, yesterday... You, you were okay with it!"

Gwaine huffed and stood up, walking up to Arthur and leaving only the smallest distance between himself and Arthur. "I don't like to lose what's mine Arthur, just so you know. But why don't you run back to your daddy for now, hm?"

"Who are you?" Arthur asked with a small voice and shaking his head. This wasn't the man he fell in love with two years ago.

"You'll find out Arthur." Gwaine huffed. "What happened today was just a preview."

"What does that even mean!" Arthur yelled. Gwaine acted so differently, so,  _so_ , not like the Gwaine he knew. At one hand, he just wanted to bash in that smug face, but on the other hand, Arthur wanted to tell Gwaine that them breaking up shouldn't be causing a rift between them. He didn't do anything just yet, because he saw his father and Leon rushing into Gwaine's paddock And then, without even thinking about it, Arthur threw a punch at Gwaine's face.

"You're a little sociopath! I'm glad I ended it!" Arthur shouted and shook from anger.

Gwaine cradled his jaw with his hand and looked back to Arthur. "I'll get you back Arthur, just wait for it."

"You just try!" Arthur spat when he was being pulled away by his father and Leon.

**~oOoOo~**

Later that evening Leon entered his and Arthur's room and saw Arthur lying under the covers. "Arthur, staying in bed won't solve anything." He pulled Arthur's arm from under the covers, but Arthur immediately pulled it back under the covers.

"Come on, let's get to the hotel bar. Drink away your sorrows and celebrate that you've won the championship, hm? What you say about that?" Leon pulled the covers away from Arthur's head.

"What is the point." Arthur moaned.

It took Leon some convincing and tugging on the bed sheets, to get Arthur even sitting up in the bed. Then he reassured Arthur that his father hadn't found out about his and Gwaine's past relationship. Leon told Arthur that his father thought that what was said in the paddock, referred to what had happened on the tracks.

Arthur was relieved to hear that, but he still wasn't in the mood for drinks He just wanted to lie in bed and willow away. He gave one sharp tug on the sheets when Leon wasn't having his attention on them and threw them over his head once again.

"Oh no you don't." Leon pulled the sheets off and bundled them up in a ball. "I won't let you feel pity for yourself. What you did today was good, maybe a violent, but good. Helps with giving it a place."

"What are you, a shrink?" Arthur murmured, curling himself up into a ball.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way." He disposed the ball of sheets in the furthest corner of the room. "I'll be in the bar and when I don't see you in thirty minutes, I'll stage an intervention."

"Ugh, fine!" Arthur sat up on the bed. "But I'll take a shower first. Don't worry, I'll be there in half an hour." He started to shoo Leon out of their room and when he closed the door, he picked up the sheets and first started to make up the bed.

Arthur noticed that the door slowly creaked open, and thought that Leon came back already. Arthur stood with his back to the door and chuckled. He went on with making the bed and said, "Seriously Leon, I said I would be quick, but come on this has to be like two minutes since you left. Give a man some time."

"Guess again." Gwaine slammed the door close, making Arthur jump and look back at him with big eyes. Gwaine walked slowly walks towards Arthur with a sly grin on his lips. "And don't worry making the bed, it's going to be in use fairly soon." He lifted his hand and left feather light touches on Arthur's bare torso and trailed his hand down over Arthur's midsection.

Arthur batted the hand away when it came too low. "You disgust me Gwaine, we are  _over_ , what don't you understand about that? Get out. GET OUT!"

Still smiling smugly, Gwaine brought his hand back up, resuming his stroking on Arthur's torso. He tutted. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. That's not what you said last week when we were lying in bed. Don't be like this, we're just starting."

"We're not starting anything, we're ending." Arthur forcefully batted Gwaine's hand away again. "And  _never_ touch me again!"

Gwaine walked around Arthur, one finger trailing over his torso, over his bicep and finally settling his hand on Arthur's back. He bent forward to whisper in Arthur's ear, "Now why did I have the feeling you would say that to me? Good thing that I brought this with me."

Arthur frowned and wanted to turn around to confront Gwaine, but then he felt something over his mouth, some kind of cloth, and he smelled something strong. His eyes widened and he struggled in Gwaine's hold, but it was futile, within seconds his limbs became heavy and the room started to blur.

The last thing Arthur heard before everything became completely dark was, " _Sw_ _eet dreams._ " And then he let the darkness envelop him

Gwaine caught Arthur's now limp form and gently put him down on the bed. He started to undress him, taking his time with the task, revelling the sight before him. Gwaine stroke Arthur's motionless face and his eyes darkened with lust. "My beautiful Arthur, I'll enjoy this."

**~oOoOo~**

Leon sat in the bar, nursing a beer and keeping his eyes plastered on the clock. When it was twenty-five minutes since he left Arthur in their room, he thought it was enough and was going to do something about Arthur's down mood.

Leon inserted the key card in the door and walked in. The door closed behind him and he walked through the small hallway towards the main area. There he froze in his step and he dropped his card out of shock from what he was seeing in front of him.

Arthur was pinned under Gwaine, who was viciously thrusting into him. One of his hands was around Arthur's throat; the pressure wasn't enough to suffocating him, but enough to not let him breath properly. His other arm was used to balance himself against the headboard. Leon could see Arthur wince and groaning painfully with every thrust. Leon also saw that Arthur was trying to fight Gwaine, and to get him off him, but it seemed that Arthur couldn't push Gwaine off. Leon knew that Arthur could easily fight Gwaine, so he knew that Gwaine must've slipped him something.

Gwaine was too caught up with what he's doing, that he didn't even noticed Leon coming in the room and was thrown off the bed and flung to almost the other side of the room. When his initial shock had died down, Gwaine stood up and buttoned his jeans. He looked up and had the same smirk on his face again. "You were too late Leon. I already got what I wanted... twice." With a malicious laugh he scurried out of the room.

Leon had thought about going after him, but when he looked back at his friend, he knew he couldn't leave him behind. He would deal with Gwaine later.

Arthur's eyes were closed and even though his breath was shallow, it was steady. 'Arthur." Leon gave his friend a short shake, but when Arthur didn't respond to that, panic started to kick in. "ARTHUR!" Leon desperately shouted and shook his body even more. "Arthur please wake up." Leon pleaded, but there was still no response. Leon sat down on a chair closest to the bed. "A-Arthur." Leon sobbed, putting his head into his hands.

"Leon?" Leon's head immediately jolted up. Arthur's voice was hoarse and soft, but it was there. "Arthur!" Leon jumped off the chair and rushed to the bed. He grabbed Arthur's head between his hands and made him look up to him. He saw that Arthur was trying to keep his eyes open, but the effect of whatever Gwaine had slipped to him was still there.

"Get some sleep Arthur." Leon softly lulled and it didn't took long before Arthur had fallen into a slumber. Leon pushed the chair even closer to the bed and sat down, keeping watch over his best friend.

Most of the adrenaline had left his body now, and he was starting to think what the next step would be. Should he get medical help, should he find Gwaine, should he go to the police… and most importantly; should he tell Uther? But Leon knows how afraid Arthur is to let his father find out, but this situation was different.

Leon sighed, rubbing two fingers in his eyes. He would wait for an hour and if Arthur's condition wouldn't improve, he would get help. Even if his friend would hate him forever for it.

He sat back and waited.

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur gasped when he woke up after some time again. Leon was immediately at his side. "It's okay, calm down Arthur. It's okay, I'm here, and nothing can happen to you now."

Leon frowned when Arthur was starting to fight him off. It was like Arthur hasn't fully taken in his surroundings and perhaps Arthur thought that he was Gwaine.

Leon cupped Arthur's face, making sure he had eye contact. "Arthur, listen to me. Gwaine isn't here, it's me; Leon. Calm down and breathe in and out with me."

Arthur struggled for a few moments, but then followed his best friends instruction. He soon calmed down, and realised he was pounding his fists against Leon's chest. "M'Sorry." Arthur turned away from his friend, but Leon put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur, you have nothing to be sorry for. Here." He handed him a glass of water. Arthur sat up a little bit and accepted the glass, drinking it down in one go.

Leon set the glass down on the nightstand when Arthur was finished and turned back to his friend. He knew that he couldn't avoid the subject forever and he needed to know if his friend was alright. Leon breathed deeply in and asked, "Do you remember anything at all?"

Arthur slowly nodded, his eyes gazing down.

"Are you hurt?"

Arthur shrugged first, but then shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur shook his head vigorously. "No."

He had whispered so soft that Leon almost missed hearing it. "Okay, you don't have to. But… do you want me to call your father?"

The reaction was instant. Arthur leaned forward, grabbed Leon's arms and gripped them tight. "Leon whatever you do…don't. tell. my. father."

"Arthur..."

"He can never find out, no one can ever find out." Arthur muttered. "Please Leon swear to me that you won't tell my father." Leon looked at Arthur with a painful expression.

"Swear it!" Arthur repeated forcefully as he pulled Leon closer.

Leon let his eyes wander to the ground, he bit his lip. "Even though I think you shouldn't keep this to yourself, I swear not to tell anyone."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Merlin gasped, his hands were covering his mouth and his eyes were filled with sadness. "Arthur." He breathed out, not sure how to react and not sure whether or not he should be even saying something. What was there to say after this, there was no way to make it go away, but the best thing now was to let Arthur know he's there for him

Arthur sat with his back turned to Merlin. During the story, he had taken more distance between himself and Merlin, he felt just so ashamed of himself and was sure that Merlin wouldn't want anything to do with him now. Not when he was filthy and used. He was fighting back the tears at knowing that Merlin didn't want to be with him anymore.

Merlin inched closer to Arthur, he too had noticed the space between them. He put his arms around Arthur and placed Arthur's head on his shoulder. Arthur tried to keep fight the tears, but when Merlin started to stroke his hair reassuringly, he couldn't hold them back any longer and started to sob softly.

Arthur lifted his head after a few moments; his breathing came out in shuddering breaths. He was partially shaking due to recalling what had happened to him over a year ago, but he also felt  _so_  relieved to have finally told someone else (besides Leon) the secret he had been carrying for so long. It was like a weight had lifted off his chest.

"I can u-understand if you hate me and n-never want to see me again." Arthur stuttered in a small voice. He was happy that he had told Merlin, but he wasn't expecting that Merlin would stay any longer with him. Arthur stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door.

Merlin immediately got up and caught Arthur's arm, turning him around. He placed soft hands on Arthur's biceps. "I don't want you to go Arthur. I… I  _love_ you. And what happened to you is something horrible, but Arthur, I'll help you to get through this. It's a good thing you've told me." Merlin said and Arthur could hear the honesty through it, but he couldn't understand. No one should want to be with a guy who has been used. But Merlin said he loved him, that should mean something too… right?

Arthur swallowed and licked his lips.

Merlin tightened his grip, he couldn't let Arthur just walk away, not when Arthur needs it the most and especially not in the state he's in. "Arthur please don't go. I don't hate you, it's Gwaine I hate. How could he!" He spat. "But Arthur…" Merlin took a momentary pause, he was almost too afraid to make eye contact with Arthur because of what he was going to suggest now. "Maybe you should tell your dad. Or at least the police."

Arthur breathed in a shuddering breath, shaking his head repeatedly. "No no no, I can't tell father." His breathing picked up and he broke free from Merlin's grip. His hands started to pull on his hair. "I-I can't, he'll h-hate me. He'll hate me, he'll hate me." Arthur slouched down to the floor, his back resting to the end of the bed and his head cradled in his hands.

Merlin looked at him, he wanted to help and make everything better for the man he loves, but he feels so helpless right now. The only thing he could do is trying to calm Arthur down. He noticed that Arthur was starting to hyperventilate and he needed to stop them before he would get into shock. Merlin knelt down next to him and soothingly spoke to him.

"Your father doesn't hate you Arthur. Whenever I'm examining his wound, he doesn't speak about anyone or anything else but you." He placed his index finger under Arthur's chin and lifted Arthur's head. "He's proud of you, I know he is. He told me himself." Merlin saw a faint smile appearing on Arthur's face and that was a good sign, but Merlin was still worried about Arthur's breathing being still a bit too irregular for his liking.

He softly continued to speak. "Arthur, whenever you're ready to tell him, he won't be mad at you. He loves you dearly, but you have to give him time. That's all I ask, give him time. He'll come round, I know he will. And I'll be with you every step you'll take, I won't leave you, you know I won't." When he was satisfied that Arthur's breathing had came back to normal, he embraced him and places a kiss on top of his head. Arthur rested his head on Merlin's chest.

After sitting like that for a while with no one saying anything for that time, Arthur spoke. "You're right Merlin. I should tell my father about me, but I'm not ready yet to tell him about what happened with Gwaine, please don't let me tell him about Gwaine. Please." Tears were starting to well up in his eyes again. Merlin held him close to his chest, rocking his body from side to side, hoping it would reassure his boyfriend. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay Arthur, it's okay. Remember what I said, I'll be there if you need me."

"I know." Arthur mumbled. "And I'm glad that you are. But this is something I should do alone."

"Are you sure Arthur?" Merlin looked down in Arthur's eyes.

"I'm sure." Arthur held Merlin's gaze, he could see the concern in Merlin's eyes. Arthur reached up and trailed his finger at Merlin's cheekbone, "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For  _everything_. For being you."

Merlin smiled down on Arthur, and then looked around the room. It was getting really late now. "We should get some sleep, it's been an tiring evening. You'll stay here and then I'll sleep in the guest room." Merlin made move to stand up, but Arthur pulled him back down.

"No, please stay Merlin, I want you with me."

"But Arthur, you've just told me-"

Arthur put his finger on Merlin's lips. "You're not Gwaine."

"But-"

"Merlin, I was afraid before. I didn't know what you would think about me if you knew, I do now. And Merlin, there is no one I want more but you."

**~oOoOo~**

The next morning, Merlin found himself in Arthur's embrace. "Morning." He mumbled as he saw blue eyes framed by blonde hair looking down at him.

"Morning." The blonde replied and place a kiss on Merlin's lips. "I've decided to tell my father tomorrow. Maybe you can leave my father some Valium after you're done examining him today." Arthur joked, but on the inside he was a ball of nerves. This was something he had hold a secret for perhaps over twenty years and now it would come out and he had no idea how his father would take it. And they were finally getting along again, was it a risk he was willing to take? What if his father would be angry, or even worse… disappointed.

"Arthur?" Arthur looked up when he heard his name and saw Merlin already fully dressed on his side of the bed. He even looked back down to the now empty space next to him. He didn't even noticed that Merlin had gotten up, nonetheless seeing or hearing him dress.

Merlin picked his medical bag up from the ground and held his hand out. "You coming?"


	11. Uther's Memoires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Uther being quite OOC (and he will be for the rest of this fic).

 

Arthur hadn't even closed the door completely, or he already heard his father bellow from upstairs, "Arthur is that you?"

"Yes!" Arthur yelled back from down the stairs. "And Merlin's here for your examination!"

Arthur turned to said man and smirked. "Better go up, if I were you."

"I will. After this." Merlin leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him on his left cheek, then on his other cheek before finally moving his head to Arthur's lips, but he kept an inch apart from them.

"You little tease…" Arthur whispered softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Merlin's lip curved up. "Well, I've learnt from the best." He answered just a soft, but finally closed the small gap between them, pressing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Merlin smiled coyly and started to walk up the stairs; leaving a love-struck Arthur downstairs.

Merlin reached out for the doorknob of Uther's room, but stopped himself from opening it. He was just struck with the thought that Arthur would've told his father about his sexuality and his relationship, the next time he would walk into this room. That actually scared him a bit, not because of Uther, but for Arthur. Uther wasn't a man to be played with, and he hopes that he would understand and support his son.

Merlin took a deep breath through his nose and opened the door. In there he saw Uther sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop… with  _both_  hands.

"I thought I told you to  _not_ strain that right arm, Uther." They were on first name base now, something that had surprised Merlin when Uther had suggested it.

Uther looked up like a deer caught in headlights and quickly put the arm in the sling that was casually hanging around his neck. He knew he was caught, so there wasn't really need to act like he wasn't.

"Well, I'm hopeless typing with one hand." The older man started to explain, if not yet moan. "It takes me three hundred hours to type up just one small e-mail. You really can't blame me Merlin." Uther did try to squirm his way out of this by putting up a very exaggerated smile on his face, but Merlin would have none of it.

"And why are you even out of bed at this time of the day? It's not even nine!"

Uther shrugged with his left shoulder, giving Merlin a pointed look. "You should've known by now, that I'm always an early riser. I just simply can't stay in bed being useless. Not even an arm can hold me back." He held his head up like had just won a war that was going on for decades. But that's just how Uther was, he was always trying to be victorious.

"Let's just get on with the examination then shall we?" Merlin commented and made his way to the connecting bathroom. Uther nodded, making his way to his bed. He gently took his arm out of the sling and then gently pulling off his shirt. Merlin returned back in the room again when he finished washing his hands.

"I see the scar is healing up nicely." Merlin said, his fingers running softly over the tender skin. "Is the skin still pulling, or has that subdued?"

"I haven't had any troubles after you prescribed that ointment. It's as smooth as a baby bottom!"

Merlin nodded a couple of times, examining the wound some more by lifting Uther's arm and asking him to hold it in front of him. He watched carefully if the muscles were still working properly. After being satisfied with his examinations he told Uther that he could dress himself again and wrap his arm in the sling. He specifically emphasizes on the latter which he was replied with by a little grunt from Uther.

Merlin chuckled. "Uther, you know you have to if you want to recover as soon as possible."

"I know that! But come on, I can't move at all. That damn sling is going around my torso, pinning my right arm to my chest. I can only move my left arm!"

"Well that is kind off the point isn't it?" Merlin answered with a raised eyebrow.

Uther scowled like a small kid that was forbidden to touch anything in a shop full of glass.

"Ah come on Uther, it's just three more weeks, then you can try to go without the sling.  _But_  until then, you're  _not_  allowed to remove your arm out of the sling." He pointed his finger with a glare in his eyes to Uther's direction. "Moving on, how are those daily exercises with the stress ball going?"

"Stressful." Uther answered with a sly grin.

Merlin furrowed his brows, not sure why Uther is acting like this. "Seriously Uther, what's going on with you today? I've never seen you so chipper before."

"If I'm scowling; you're angry. If I'm happy; you're angry. Explain that doctor?" He had a point Merlin had to give him that, but that was  _not_  the  _point_  now. He exhaled loudly.

"I'm not angry, but if you could  _please_  just answer the question."

Uther turned serious again. "Okay okay. I have been doing those exercises three times a day like you ask me too, but after ten minutes I get small cramps and I'll stop. Is that okay?"

Merlin let it process for a second. "And that cramp is just in your hand, or is it traveling up to your upper arm?"

Uther thought for a bit, "Mostly just my hand, in the week after the operation it was also going up to my arm. But now it almost never happens again and when it does, it's only for a second."

Merlin nodded once more, processing the new information and starting to write it in Uther's personal chart. "I can assure you Uther, that it's perfectly normal. There is no need to worry about that, just keep your eye on it for  _if_ it becomes worse, but I don't think it will. The cramp usually is caused by your muscle trying to adjust itself for being used at full force again. Give it two more weeks and you shouldn't be having any troubles. Although, if it's bothering you, I can prescribe you some painkillers."

Uther shook his head. "No need for that Merlin. I'm not a baby. I can manage the pain perfectly fine. My level of pain management is extremely high as you know." At this Merlin rolled his eyes and started to pack up his stuff into his bag, listening to Uther as he continued. "I'm just telling you, so you won't get on my case again like you did last time when I didn't told you everything." Uther recalled the last time it happened and could barely hold in the urge to shudder.

Merlin smirked. "As long as you know that,  _Mister Pendragon."_ With that he snapped his bag close. "Well, I'm finished here, but if there's anything else you want to share with me, then now's the time."

Uther bit his lower lip. "Well there is one other thing, but nothing medical though. It's about Arthur."

"Oh?" Merlin quizzically answered. "Something wrong with Arthur?"

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that. He had told me that you two started to spend time with each other."

Merlin's pulse started to beat faster, he  _really_  didn't want to have this conversation with Uther. He gulped before he answered, "Uhm, yes we have. That's not a problem, I hope?" Mentally he was twiddling his thumbs, hoping Uther wouldn't mind.

"Au contraire." Uther replied. "I just want to thank you. I don't know by god what you've done with him, but he seems… happier these past few weeks."

Merlin gulped again… well at least Uther didn't looked repulsed by that statement. But the question was if Uther would still see it that way, if he knew what the actually cause for Arthur's happiness was.

Merlin nervously smiled. "Erm…yes…well… what can I say." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Sweat threatened to break out of every pore of his skin. "I think it's better if you discuss that with Arthur, Mister Pendragon."  _Crap_ , Merlin thought. He hadn't called Uther 'Mister Pendragon' in a serious way since the first week, and now Uther would probably think that something was up.

And he was right, Uther did look at him stunned and Merlin wanted to shrug it off as his imagination playing him. He tried to quickly change the subject. "So, keep doing your exercises and you'll be as good as new before you know it. Okay then, see you next week. Of course you can always call me when you need to know something, you have my number."

Merlin  didn't wait for Uther to answer him, he just had to get out of there and rushed out of the door and managed to get down the stairs without injuring himself. On the landing he almost collided into Arthur himself.

"You're in quite the rush." Arthur mentioned with a grin and pullled Merlin towards the living room.

**~oOoOo~**

Uther looked at the open door. Merlin just rushed out of it like his pants were on fire. He shook his head, whatever it was that made Merlin act the way he did wasn't his business and he shrugged it off. He had more important things to do, like work. He looked around his room, ruffling through the papers scattered around and on the bed and desk, in the hope he would find his iPad. He was sure that he left it on his desk the other night, but now it was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, thinking about places it could be. Then he remembered; he left it in his office downstairs.

He made sure to secure the straps of the sling tightly so his arm was firmly pressed against his chest; just like the doctor told him too. As he made his way downstairs, he heard voices coming from the living room. Uther reasoned that it must be Merlin and Arthur.

He paid no attention to it, since it was none of his business and walked towards his office. He had to go through the kitchen to get to it, and subconsciously gazed through the glass double doors that separate the kitchen from the living room. He stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to what he saw before him.

_Was_ _he seeing things?_

Uther blinked, but it didn't change the image that was in front of him. That was really his son, and that was really Merlin… but they were holding each other, and if he didn't know better-

Oh. OH!

His eyes widened immensely.

_Kissing._

Both of them _kissing… each other._

Arthur?  _His_  Arthur! It couldn't be!

Uther was staring for a minute, and then gradually started to come back to his senses.Soon he realized that he was standing in plain view in front of the glass doors, but neither Arthur nor Merlin were even aware that he was standing there. He knew in the back of his mind that he was interrupting a private moment, but he couldn't bring himself to look away; he was like a moth drawn by a flame.

But what surprised him even the most, was that he also couldn't bring himself to go barge into the room to start yelling what the hell was happening here. That feeling was increased tenfold when he saw Arthur's face when the two  _finally_  broke the kiss.

He saw his son's eyes were glinting with happiness and a huge smile, that reached those glinting eyes, was plastered onto his face.

His Arthur… was smiling!

Arthut hadn't smiled like that in many years. In fact, Uther couldn't even fathom the last time he saw that kind of smile.

He quietly went back to his room, not even remembering why he came downstairs. He went to lie back down on his bed, and when he was lying comfortably, he looked to his side towards the picture frame on his nightstand. It held a picture of him, his late wife Ygraine and Arthur. He and Ygraine were standing behind Arthur, who was busy with blowing out the birthday candles when it was his thirteenth birthday. It was the last birthday they had spent with all three of them.

Just by looking at the picture made everything click in his brain. Ygraine had told him all those years ago, when Arthur was just eight years old, that she had the suspicion that Arthur might be gay. But back then, Uther had told her she must be joking, that she was just seeing things and that there was no way that his son was gay.

They had a fight about it; Ygraine yelling at him for being a homophobe and him yelling back that she was delusional. They had spent a night apart, but the next day Uther had apologized to his wife and told her that it wasn't worth fighting about it. He did, however, stood by his point that he was convinced that Arthur wasn't gay. Ygraine had sighed and told him that she has been watching Arthur, and she noticed small things that made her realise that he was perhaps more drawn to boys in comparisson to girls. Arthur would give boys more and longer hugs than was necessary, or he would touch them on the arm when there was really no occasion for touching.

Uther didn't completely agree nor disagree with his wife. He just told her that it was probably some phase Arthur was going through and that he would grow out of it with time.

They hadn't spoken about it anymore when Ygraine started to get sick.

But, sure, now he thought back at it, he had seen the signs over the years… but he had been just too stubborn to acknowledge them!

His son was gay.

Perhaps… what's the word… bisexual. Because Uther could still remember all those girls Arthur had been dating through the past years. Surely they came and went within a short period of time; his son had a different girl almost every week. But Arthur never brought home a boy, nor did he ever mention something about his interest in boys.

Had he really been this clueless about Arthur? Was this the reason why Arthur was so angry all the time?

Why didn't Arthur just told him?

Uther's head started to pound. He closed his eyes and brought the fingertips from his left hand up to his temple to massage it. Suddenly his eyes shot open when a thought hit him.

_What if he was too afraid to tell me?_

No that was just absurd. They weren't perhaps the closest, but Arthur knew that he could tell him everything.

Uther looked back at the picture again; seeing all three of them laughing with broad smiles.

He remembered that day very clearly. Arthur turned thirteen and Ygraine was having one of her good days, even when she was already in the last phase of her life. Ygraine had bought Arthur a small bear that said 'Love U', just for fun and Arthur's face was priceless when he unwrapped it. He and Ygraine had never seen their son scowl so deeply.

That didn't change the fact that that same teddy bear was, till this day, still hidden under his son's bed – even though Arthur thought that he didn't knew about that.

Arthur's mood had lifted when they announced that they had another present, and he actually squealed when he saw his real present; a brand new dirt bike.

Arthur had been on motorcycles ever since he's been four years old and he had never lost interest in them, hell, he even made it his career. Every other year they had given him a motorcycle, but his thirteenth was a special one. That was the year he had gotten his first bigger bike.

That thirteenth birthday was the last happy day for all three of them.

Uther started to think back at the very last day he had spent with Ygraine and it was already bringing tears on the brim of his eyes. He had been sitting next to her on their bed and was holding her tightly to his chest, while she's struggled with every breath she took. He knew it and she knew it; her time was coming to an end.

The last thing she ever told him, after saying how much she loves him and Arthur, was that he had to make Arthur happy.

And he failed in doing exactly that. He failed at making Arthur happy. It was his wife's dying wish and he let her down.

Today, however, brought hope within his heart. He had seen Arthur's true happiness for the first time in… too long!

And Arthur being gay wasn't even bothering him. He thought it would, but it didn't. Not even in the slightest. If anything, he felt relieved! He had gotten the answer he had been praying for; now he  _finally_  knew what has been such a burden for Arthur all those years.

He took the picture frame in his hands and let his fingertips slide over Ygraine. He brought the frame close to his heart and whispered, "Darling, I finally know what makes our son happy."


	12. The Moment Of Truth

When Uther woke the next morning, the first think he thought about was his son. Last night he kept thinking about what he had seen that afternoon and was being restless about the fact that Arthur had been keeping it from him. Then he was speculating  _when_ Arthur would ever trust him enough to tell it.

He sighed and got up to dress himself and putting on the sling that was casually hanging on the back of his desk chair. Like yesterday and the days before, he secured the sling tightly around him and made his way downstairs. All the while his mind couldn't stop contemplating about when Arthur would tell him. Maybe it would today? But Uther had told himself to  _not_ push his son about it. Because one thing he had learnt from the previous years was; push Arthur into telling something and he would only push you further away.

Uther made some tea and toast and sat down into his study. His mind wandered off, while his body went on automatic. He was, however, brought out of his thoughts when there was a firm knock on the door of his study and a voice calling out,

"Father? Can I come in? I need to tell you something."

It was Arthur and Uther could hear the waver in his son's voice. He held his breath.

_Would today be the day?_

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur stood in the middle of his room and was being nervous… and that was an understatement! He hadn't been able to sleep, because his mind was going through every single scenario that could happen after he told his father about his sexuality. Most of them didn't end well. He heaved a sigh, he'd just have to deal with it when that moment would come. He had been keeping it to himself for so long now, and he was fed up with it. His father had the right to know.

He glanced to his bed; a small weekend bag with some personal items in it was sitting on top of it. His motorcycle keys were lying next to it. If his father wouldn't respond well to the news, he would be quick to leave the house and to never return again. He hoped of course that it wouldn't come to that, but you could never be too cautious.

He got down on his knees and reached out for the old shoebox under his bed. In a sense, you could call it his memory box. Arthur sat down on his bed with the box on his lap and opened the dusty lid. There were all kinds of items scattered around, but he was looking for just one item in particular. One item that had helped him through every hard time in his life; one thing that reminded him so much of his mother. And you couldn't really miss it; when you would open the lid it was right there. It was his old and worn teddy bear. He picked it out the box and set the box down next to him.

He chuckled to himself as he sat there on his bed. Here he was, twenty-seven years old and clutching a teddy bear tightly to his chest like his life depended on it. He remembered how angry he was when he received the bear on his birthday. Who in their right mind would give their thirteen year old son a teddy bear anyways?

But it turned out that that same bear quickly became his most beloved and prized possession in the whole world.

He gave the bear one last tight squeeze in his arms before placing it back in the box. There was something else that he needed out it right now. Arthur started to rummage through the box, looking for that one special picture. He quickly found it. Safely put in a plastic bag to prevent it from getting damaged.

On the picture were his mother, his father and himself. He was just a tiny baby and the picture was probably taken a few minutes after his mother had given birth to him. "How I wish you were still here." Arthur mumbled to the picture, tracing his mother's features on the picture. "You would understand. You would make father understand."

After staring at the picture for a few moments, he gently placed it back in the box and stored it away under his bed again. When he stood up, Arthur contemplated whether to call Merlin and just tell him that he couldn't do it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated growl. "Why is this so damn hard!" He muttered frustratingly to himself and plopped down on the side of his bed. His head fell into his waiting hands.

His head shot up when he heard his father's bedroom door open and close, and moments later he heard his father's footsteps on the stair.

_Father's up. It's now or never!_

Arthur inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. He stood up and caught himself in the mirror. "You can do this Arthur." He said to his reflection, but the message was delivered with less confidence than he would've liked to.

Slowly he descended the stairs, stopping halfway to listen in which room his father was. He heard some shuffling in the kitchen before he heard another door open and close. "He's in his study." Arthur softly confirmed to himself.

While gathering all his courage, he got down the rest of the steps and slowly made his way to the now closed door. He inhaled one last time before raising his closed hand. Instead of knocking right away, he left it to linger in the air for almost a full minute. He could still go now and his father would never know, but he couldn't make himself, he needed to do this now or he would never have the courage to do it. He let his fist down, and three firm but soft knocks landed against the hard wood door.

"Father?" He could hear how creaky his voice actually was. "Can I come in? I need to tell you something."

_Well there's no turning back now._

He startled when he heard his father confirm and slowly and feeling insecure he opened the door. He stepped in with slow movement and saw his father sitting behind his desk. They stared straight into each eyes for just a second before Uther pulled his gaze away.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" Uther asked with a slightly creaking voice that could match his son's. As soon as he saw his son enter the room he just knew that today would be the day… or maybe he was just hoping so hard that today would be the day. He now knew he had to be patient and let Arthur take his time at whatever he wanted to say to him.

"Yes." Arthur said, gulping deeply. "I just don't want you to hate me for it. And even if you do, I willl leave and you'll never see me again."

Uther frowned and walked around the desk until he was standing in front of Arthur. He extended his left hand and placed it on Arthur's bicep. While looking deeply in his beloved son's eyes, he said, "Arthur what are you talking about? I could never hate you. Whatever it is... you can tell me."

Arthur's eyes started to roam over the whole room, he looked everywhere  _except_  to his father. He never would've thought this would be so freaking hard! If only Merlin would be here-

No! This was something he had to do alone.

Finally he set his gaze onto his father and he struggled to not immediately avert them again. "Maybe it's best if you sit down." Arthur suggested soft, pointing to the small sofa on the side of the room. When Uther sat down, Arthur continued to stand. In fact, he started pacing in front of the sofa and he nervously clenched and unclenched his fists. His palms were sweaty and his pulse was high.

He looked to the side towards his father, before quickly looking down to the floor again. Finally after what seems like hours, Arthur came to a stop in front of his father and swallowed into his dry throat. He opened and closed his mouth numerous times, but there wasn't a sound coming out.

Finally finding his voice, Arthur began. "I..." He looked up to the ceiling with his mouth slightly ajar and his tongue touched his upper lip. Then he lowered his head again and looked straight into his father's eyes.

The first thing Arthur noticed, was how his father was sitting there very calmly. His father hadn't even been asking why he was so nervous. Arthur ran a hand through his blonde hairs a couple of times, and as a result were now sticking up in various directions. He exhaled.

"What is it Arthur…?" Uther softly asked, he knew that what Arthur was about to tell must've been a huge burden for his son.

It hurt him to see his son like this. He knew he hadn't been the perfect father for his son the past years, and just the way Arthur was reacting now, was only more evidence of it. He couldn't believe that Arthur had been keeping it for him for so long, and it was all down to being afraid for his reaction. He could never, but he meant  _never_ , be angry at his son, whatever he would say or do.

Uther watched how Arthur struggled on how to start. His hands were all over the place, first they were roaming his forehead, then rubbing them on his neck and lastly his hands settled onto eyes. His breathing had picked up the pace.

"Arthur... please."

Taking one more encouraging breath, Arthur opened his mouth. His lower lip was slightly trembling… and then, the big secret blurted out in one breath. "I'm gay!"

Relieve flood over Arthur's whole body. Just those two small words had changed the wrung up feeling in his chest and now he was able to breathe again. He was able to  _live_.

For just a fraction of a second a smile appeared on his face, but then he remembered that his father was still there. His eyes travelled from the floor where he had been staring at, and then to the sofa his father was sitting on. He was preparing himself to see a furious Uther on the sofa, but when he actually gazed up, he saw his father looking at him with a…  _smile_?

Arthur blinked. No, that couldn't be, he must have imagined it. He looked at his father again and saw the man now standing up and starting to walk up to him.

 _Now I'll get it_. Arthur thought when he saw his father coming towards him. His father stood probably only a feet away from him now and Arthur flinched and closed his eyes tightly when his father raised his left arm. Arthur was prepared for the impact….. but it never came.

Slowly Arthur opened his eyes. He was still cautious, but that feeling turned into confusion when he suddenly felt his father's arm embracing him.

Arthur was bewildered. There was no hitting, nor yelling, nor swearing.

_How was that possible!_

Arthur didn't know how to respond to the embrace. He and his father only rarely to none shared such a personal moment. At most his father would give him a nod with his head or he would shake his hand after winning a championship, but an embrace? That was just so alien to him, but he couldn't say that he disliked it.

With trembling hands, Arthur closed his own arms around his father's torso.

"Thank you." Uther whispered into his son's ear, tightening his embrace even more. They continue to stand like that for a couple of minutes, just embracing each other and nothing more. This was their father and son moment.

But Arthur needed to know more about his father's sudden acceptance and change in personality. He reluctantly pulled away. "You're not mad?" There was still a slight worried tone in his voice and he tried to keep the tears in. He was trying to force them behind the wall that he had put up during the past years, preventing him from sharing emotions.

Uther sighed sadly. "Arthur, come and sit."

When they were both seated, Uther placed a hand on Arthur's knee, who looked at the hand with small fear. "I'm not mad." Uther began, "How could I be mad when you're so happy about who you are? I realize now that you were unhappy just to please me and, Arthur,  _never_  do that again. Don't let your own happiness get into the way of what my opinion might be about it, because this is your life, not mine. You're supposed to be the one who says what, when and how something will happen."

Arthur couldn't quite believe his own ears. Did his father just accepted  _him_. Accepted him for who he is, for what sexuality he has...

But Arthur was still wary. It just couldn't be, his father wouldn't accept that. It must be a trick!

Uther let his hand off Arthur's knee and placed it on his shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze. "Arthur, I know about you and Merlin."

Arthur's eyes became huge, almost to the point that they would pop out of their sockets. "I'm s-sorry. I-I c-can exp-plain." Arthur stuttered, but he was cut off by his father.

"You don't have to apologize. It is  _I_  who should. Oh Arthur I'm so sorry that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me –"

"I've wanted to." Arthur softly interrupted. His eyes were casted down to the ground.

Uther gave his son's shoulder another squeeze and Arthur was finally able to look into his father's eyes. Uther gave him a soft smile and then said, "I'm really sorry, that I made you feel that you couldn't tell me. I know I haven't been the best father these past years, but when I saw you and Merlin in the living room yesterday, something in me changed… for the better."

Arthur couldn't stop staring at his father. Shimmers of happiness were to be seen in Arthur's eyes while his father's eyes showed nothing but acceptance and apology.

"Arthur, I was making myself blind. I think I have known for quite a while, I just refused to believe it. You see, your mother…" Arthur looked at him with his eyebrows knitted together when Uther mentioned his mother.

Uther exhaled deeply. "Your mother knew about your sexuality from when you were only a child and when she told me, I wouldn't accept it, not even when the evidence was right before my eyes."

Uther smiled again. "But yesterday, yesterday was something different. I could not go and ignore it. I have watched you and Merlin and I could see how happy he was making you and that was really all it took for me to accept it. Arthur please, believe me when I say I do..."

Uther bit his lip. "I do admit, that I will need a little more time to be fully used to it, but Arthur please don't try and push me away. I am here for you."

Arthur shook his head with a big smile on his face. "I won't father... I won't!" He exclaimed with happiness before launching himself around his father's neck, hugging the air out of him.

"Watch the shoulder." Uther teased, patting him on the back with his left hand.

"Oh god, sorry!" Arthur pulled away from him. His smile still plastered on his face and he couldn't make it disappear, he didn't  _want_ it to disappear.

Uther chuckled lightly. "So when will I officially meet my son-in-law?"

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur was equally buzzing as the buzzer he had been pressing for the last sixty seconds. The speaker crackeled and then there was a deep growl coming out of the speaker. "Whoever this is, I don't want to buy anything. Go away… And stop buzzing!"

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled into the intercom. Arthur had jumped onto his motorcycle and raced to Merlin's apartment after he and his father had been talking. He was just so happy from his talk with his father and couldn't wait to tell Merlin the good news. Unfortunally, in his excitement he seemed to have totally forgotten that Merlin was sleeping, because he had a nightshift at the hospital last night and would have one again this evening.

"Arthur?" Merlin's groggy voice called out.

"Yes." Arthur answered, and then it hit him. "Oh my god, Merlin, sorry, I totally forgot that you were…" Arthur trailed off, but then he exclaimed, "But I have news!"

Merlin could hear the clear happiness in his boyfriend's voice. It wasn't hard to miss. He pressed the button and told Arthur through the intercom that he'd better come up.

Just as with the buzzer, Arthur could help to push the lift its "up" button multiple times in a row. He bounced on his feet and waited in anticipation for the doors to open and allowing him in. He gave the lift two more seconds before he would bolt up the stairs and run all the way up to Merlin's apartment. Just when he was about to, the lift landed on the ground floor and the doors binged open. Arthur stepped in and enthusiastically pressed number six.

He couldn't help to smile at every single person that entered the lift and he wasn't even annoyed about the fact that the lift had to stop at  _every_  floor to let people in. Arthur really didn't care, not today.

Finally Arthur arrived at the right floor and his anticipated walk towards Merlin's appartment turned quickly in a little jog, anything to get as fast as possible there. His frantic knocking on the door was quickly answered by the door swinging open and revealing a half clothed Merlin in the door opening. His torso was bare and his pajama bottoms sat low on his hipbones. Merlin had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes were barely open and had clear evidence of interrupted sleep.

"Wow." Was the first thing Arthur mentioned when his eyes glide over the impressive torso in front of him. But when he saw Merlin's face, he knew he had to tell him what the reason was that he had been coming to Merlin's place with the speed light. He blurted it rapidly out.

"I've told my father this morning. Not just thirty minutes ago!" A smile spread widely over his face and he started bouncing again. The energy was just bursting out of him from all sides, but he was starting to feel guilty to have interrupted Merlin's sleep. Almost shyly, he said, "I couldn't wait to tell you in person. And I'm sorry to have disturbed your beauty sleep… not that you need one." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Can I come in?"

Merlin rubbed his eyes in a sleepy manner, accompanied with a long yawn. Slowly he started to come back to his senses again. He blinked heavily  couple of times and then finally turned his attention to his lover, who was clearly happy about… something. He smiled when he got kissed on the cheek and beckoned Arthur to come inside.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Merlin yawned once more.

Arthur huffed in a playful manner and squirmed his way past Merlin. He turned when he heard Merlin close the door and grabbed Merlin's hands in his own when they were face to face.

"Merlin, I've told my father this morning!"

And  _finally_  Merlin understood where his boyfriend's excitement was coming from. "And from what I gather, it went well?" Merlin asked leading them to the living room. He thought it was a stupid question, because Arthur wouldn't be acting this way if it didn't went well, but he just wanted to be certain of it, so he asked it cautiously.

"Oh my god, it went  _so_ good Merlin. It's like. Wow! This man I've seen today, well I haven't seen him in a  _long_  time. Merlin, he was happy for me.  _Happy!_  Actually… he was happy for  _us_."

"Us?" Merlin squeaked. If there had been any sign of drowsiness, then that was completely gone now. "You've  _told_ him about us? Arthur isn't that a bit  _too_  soon?" The worried undertone in Merlin's questions was clear and Arthur gave a squeeze in their still entwined hands.

"Merlin, I haven't told him. He… actually saw us together in the living room, yesterday." Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. "No really, Merlin he's alright with it." Arthur quickly assured. "He told me that himself. Okay he told me he needed some time to adjust, but Merlin he wasn't angry or upset! He was genuinely happy for me… us."

Arthur let out a sigh of happiness and sat down on the couch with Merlin sitting next to him. Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's leg and saw that Arthur started to grin. "What is it?" Merlin said, barely holding back a smile himself.

"He  _wants_  to  _officially_  meet his son-in-law."

Merlin accidently squeezed Arthur's leg quite hard when he heard the last bit and Arthur squawked, but then laughed.

"He wants to meet me?" Merlin softly repeated. "But he already knows me!" His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly when he looked up to Arthur with confusion.

"Merlin,  _ple_ _ea_ _ase_." Arthur begged him and was starting to bounce again. It didn't matter to him that he was sitting on a couch. "He'll never get used to it if he doesn't see it with his own eyes." Arthur started to slightly pout

It took a few minutes of silence, but Merlin finally said,

"Fine." He knew he couldn't resist that face, at least not for long. "I'll come with you."

"Great!" Arthur stood up, pulling Merlin with him.

"What exactly are you doing?" Merlin questioned, trying to get Arthur to stop.

"Taking you to my father." The 'duh' was left unspoken but the tone of it was so evident to hear. "The sooner the better, don't you think?" Arthur beamed with contentment and continued to drag Merlin towards the door. Bu Merlin would have none of it and yanked his hand free, making Arthur turn in confusion.

"Don't you want to come?"

"Arthur don't get me wrong; I'm really,  _really,_  happy that your father took it well, but I just can't come with you right now."

"But–"

"No buts… firstly, I am not dressed and second, Arthur I have a long shift ahead of me in less than three hours and I  _really_ could use the sleep right now."

Arthur's face slightly dropped, but he could definitely understand Merlin's reason why they couldn't do it right now. And thinking of it, it wasn't perhaps the best idea to immediately throw it into his father's face, just about an hour after telling his father that he was gay.

He was just so over the moon that he couldn't think rationally anymore and he had almost forgotten again that his boyfriend had to work in a couple of hours.

"You're right, you're totally right Merlin." Arthur replied, and simultaneously started to shuffle his feet. Merlin caught it and started to snort for no apparent reason. In the past months that he had known Arthur, he had figured out that whenever Arthur started to shuffle, it could either mean that Arthur was about to drop a bomb on him,  _or_  that he wanted to ask something that he was nervous for.

"What is it Arthur?" Merlin asked, pulling Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Well, it's, em. If you want… you know there's-" Arthur was stuttering, but then swallowed and took a deep breath. He would just get it out. "I want to ask you to be my date to the annual banquet next Saturday. It's held for all the riders and sponsors. The banquet itself is not that big of a deal,  _but_  there will be press."

"O-kaaay?" Merlin replied with uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't sure where this was going to.

Arthur started to fidget at the seam on the bottom of his shirt. "Basically." Arthur began, "It will be my officially coming out to the press and the world. And Merlin, I can totally understand if you don't want to be in the spotlights, but I certainly hope you'll come with me."

"Oh." Merlin replied to that, letting himself slip onto the couch again. "Look, Arthur, I'm not sure."

"Merlin, I promise. The press won't bother you. They'll probably take a few pictures and will ask  _me_  some questions. There might be a chance that they'll ask you something, but I can deny them from asking you questions."

Arthur started to bite his lower lip as he looked at Merlin. He could clearly see that Merlin was thinking things over and he could only hope, pray now that Merlin would say yes.

It wasn't that the press gave him that much attention on a daily base anyways, but him coming out would probably spark their attention. But it wasn't like he was the first person amongst celebrities, and other people that might fit that category (such as Arthur), to come out. The press probably wouldn't even keep their attention on it for too long, before moving on to another thing that would grab their attention.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when he hadn't heard anything from his boyfriend yet.

"I'll do it." Merlin finally answered, smiling up to Arthur who returned a same sort of smile. Merlin stood up and caught Arthur's lips against his own. When they broke, Merlin said, "I will go with you, only if  _you_  go now. I really need some more sleep, or I won't survive this evening and then I can't come with you." Merlin grinned when he saw Arthur rolling his eyes and led him to the door.

There, they shared a passionate kiss, before Merlin ushered him out of the door.

Merlin walked towards the windows and saw Arthur getting up on his motorcycle and driving away from the kerb. After sighing with happiness on how everything was going perfect in his life, Merlin made his way back to the warm and cosiness of his bed.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin was in the middle of his night shift and was filling in some charts, when his colleague came towards him. "Merlin thank god I catch you. You free at the moment?"

Merlin looked up from the chart he was busy filling in, and saw that his colleague's work clothes were contaminated with vomit, or at least that's what it looked like to him. "Erm, yes I'm free now." He teasingly pointed to the man's wasted shirt. "I think you got a little stain there." He smirked when he caught the man's glare.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Emrys. That John kid has been vomiting all over the place again. I was just in the line of fire at that very moment." His colleague sighed deeply. "Anyways, can you  _please_  take the patient in examination room three? I hadn't got time to examine him myself because of…" He looked down, waving his arms up and down in front of the soiled clothes.

Merlin was about to put his arm on his colleague's shoulder, but just in time pulled it back. His colleague made a face that only made Merlin chuckle. "Don't worry, you get yourself cleaned. So what's the case?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I didn't got time to check properly; something with his hand. The nurse at the front desk has written it all on the chart which you can find in the room. I'm sorry, but if keep smelling this vomit for a second longer, I will throw up myself." He walked away backwards and shouted, "Thanks Merlin, you're a life saver." Then he swiftly made his way to the personnel locker room.

"That's what I'm trained for." Merlin cleverly retorted to himself with a goofy grin and then made his way to the examination room.

He opened the door, and started to grit his teeth. Looking back at him was the man who caused his boyfriend so many problems.

"Gwaine." Merlin spat.


	13. Keep Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, threatening.

 

When Merlin caught sight of Gwaine standing in the middle of the examination room, he had to summon all his willpower to not attack, and probably kill, Gwaine right there on the spot for what he had done to Arthur and indirectly is still doing to him.

But he was starting to realize that he was at work right now, and how much he wanted to bash Gwaine's face in, he just couldn't. He had taken an oath (something he quite regretted right this moment) about helping every person that was in need for help, and injuring a person was quite the contrary to that oath. He really needed to keep reminding himself to keep his work and private life separated.

But that didn't meant that he was joyful to help this particular person. In fact, he ignored Gwaine for the most of two full minutes, instead keeping himself occupied with reading the chart that was lying on one of the nearby cabinets. His nerves and anger came to a short standstill and he could focus on work again. He just needed to keep a bit of psychological distance.

As he started to flick through the pages of the chart, he wasn't aware of how Gwaine's eyes were following his every movement. And it might be better, because his focus might be broken with that once again.

Merlin found the right page and read the cause of why Gwaine was here in the first place;  _hand injury due to a motorcycle accident._

With a deep breath through his nose, Merlin closed the chart and looked up. He saw Gwaine staring at him with dark eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't quite place. He didn't dwell on thinking about what kind of emotion it could be for long, he just wanted to treat Gwaine and get him out of there as soon as possible.

He took some of that psychological distance by calling Gwaine at his last name.

"Mister Lotsson, please take a seat on the table and tell me what happened?" Merlin said, motioning his hand to the examination table while he himself started to disinfect his hands. He was rubbing the alcohol into his hands with his back towards Gwaine. He had thought that Gwaine would be sitting on the table by now, but by the time he turned around, he found Gwaine just a mere feet away from him, almost crowding him against the walls.

He could only stare at Gwaine and a long moment of awkward silence followed. That was, until Gwaine opened his mouth and said something unrelated to his injury.

"Stay away from Arthur."

It was the tone that Gwaine used that was sending shivers along Merlin's spine and could barely hold himself together and not shrink away from it. Gwaine's voice was just so cold and dark, and to be frank, it matched his glowering eyes perfectly.

And then it all suddenly clicked in Merlin's mind. Merlin knew what the unknown emotion in Gwaine's eyes was;  _possession._

After all this time, Gwaine must be still thinking that he had any chance with Arthur, but he couldn't be any farther from the truth.

Gwaine took a step forwards and Merlin darted round the man with agile. He wouldn't let Gwaine of all people have the upper hand of him, but he also knew he was at a major disadvantage; physical wise. He had a toned body, but it was nothing compared to Gwaine's and Gwaine could crush him just like that. He needed to be careful with what he would say.

He squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest, he would show Gwaine that in no means Gwaine would be the alpha male in this situation and he would  _not_ let this man control his life, and certainly not control who he could or in this case couldn't love.

"I will not,  _Gwaine_. I know what you did to him and I will not let you ruin his life even more."

Gwaine turned to him slow and with a small smug grin tugging on the corner of his lips. He took a few steps towards Merlin, who simultaneously took the same amount steps back. That was, until his back hit the large medicine cabinet. A small amount of fear sparked through him.

"I don't warn anymore Merlin." Gwaine put his uninjured hand on the cabinet, next to Merlin's head. " My patience is running low, so I say it one last time. Stay away from Arthur or pay the consequences."

"He doesn't want you Gwaine." Merlin not yet yelled. He was very aware of Gwaine's hand just inches away from his face, but he wouldn't let that hold him. "When are you finally going understand that?" Merlin really tried to reason with the man, but it seemed to have little influence. Clearly Gwaine was still living in some kind of fantasy world where he thought that Arthur would actually go back to him. Arthur would never do that.

Gwaine dragged his hand closer to his face at an agonizing slow pace.

"Gwaine, stop this!" Merlin tried to slip away from Gwaine, but he wasn't able to. His back was pressed against the large medicine cabinet and there was a wall right next to him. He couldn't go the other way, because Gwaine was blocking it with his body. He was well and truly trapped and he did began to feel nervous now.

Gwaine took a large step forward, pinning Merlin even more between his body and the cabinet behind Merlin. His uninjured hand gingerly reached for Merlin's neck, and Merlin tried to flinch away from the touch, but there was just too little space to move. Gwaine grabbed Merlin's chin between his fingers and forcefully turned Merlin's head towards him, forcing Merlin to look at him.

"Arthur will be mine again, and I won't let a  _prick_  like yourself come between us." Gwaine snarled. "You're driving a wedge between us. That's just something I can't let happen. This is the last chance I give to walk away from it all." Gwaine let go of Merlin's chin with a push, resulting in Merlin's head colliding with the hard cabinet behind him and he winced.

It took him a moment to clear his vision and saw that Gwaine had taken some distance from him. He could breathe a little better again.

He wasn't however planning in letting Gwaine be the one what he should do. Especially not when it was concerning Arthur. "Gwaine, do you hear what you're saying? Arthur will  _never_ , I repeat never go back to you. Not after what you did. God, are you really that delusional? If so, than let me tell you that you're in the wrong hospital." Merlin couldn't help to let a smug smile past his lips when he saw that Gwaine was actually contemplating his word.

Gwaine was staring at the floor, his eyes going from right to left like he was repeating Merlin's words over and over in his head. Merlin thought he had come through to the man, but nothing less was true. Gwaine suddenly charged at him, hands out and wrapping quickly around Merlin's throat, pressing him against the medicine cabinet once more but now also hefting him up until his toes were barely able to reach the floor. It seemed that Gwaine's injured hand suddenly became a lot less injured.

Gwaine wasn't particularly tall, compared to himself, but he had the strength and Merlin could already feel the air being knocked out of him.

Merlin's survival mode kicked in and he started to wrap his hands around Gwaine's wrist, and trying in all his might to let Gwaine loosen his grip, but it was hard to concentrate or use so much strength when it became harder to breathe with every second that passed by.

As a last resort he started to slap and punch Gwaine's arms, but it was futile and spots were already trying to invade his vision.

Gwaine smirked the whole time, he had Merlin where he wanted him. He was sure that this would send a clear message to him. He let his grip on Merlin's neck go and Merlin instantly slumped down to the floor on hands and knees, gasping for air. His breathing sounded like wheezing and his throat was burning.

Gwaine squatted down and just savoured the sight in front of him for nearly thirty seconds before bending a bit more forwards to say softly, "This was nothing compared what I will do to you when you don't stay away from Arthur."

Merlin snapped his head to the side to look angrily into the eyes of Gwaine. He was still catching his breath, but managed to say, "What would that be…" He paused to cough and to suck in a deep breath of air. "… Will you rape me too?" He knew he was mocking Gwaine, but he really didn't care right this second.

He then coughed again, his throat still burning terribly. He tried to breathe slowly, needing to have his breathing under control rather quickly.

Gwaine stood up from his squat with narrowed eyes and looked down once more to, in his eyes, the pathetic figure on the ground. He kicked Merlin hard into his stomach before walking away. "See for yourself." Gwaine said with the door in his hand and then walked off like nothing had happened.

Merlin was wheezing even more now. He had finally made some progress with regaining control when Gwaine kicked him, hard, and he was back at square one. He lied on the ground, curled up into a ball and his arms tightly wrapped around his stomach and some ribs. He definitely felt Gwaine's foot connect with one of his ribs.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin had great trouble with getting his breathing under control, every time he breathed in too deep it felt like he was being kicked all over again and now he was certain that one of his ribs was caught at Gwaine's kick. Merlin tried to inhale and exhale a few more times, before having the courage to trying to sit up. He managed to lift his head, but when he tried to move his s arm a radiation of pain shot through him. He gave up after a few futile tries and placed his head down on the ground. Help would come sooner or later.

He must've dozed off, because he soon jolted awake when he heard the door open. He wasn't aware of the time and he didn't know how long he had been lying there. For a second he was afraid that it was Gwaine again, coming back to finish what he started, but he could heave a sigh of relieve when he saw that it was Gwen entering.

She wasn't even paying attention, she only looked down at the chart while saying, "Merlin, I saw your patient leaving and I came to tell you that Doctor Robinson is asking if you would like to– Oh my god, what happened?" Gwen looked up midsentence and only then she saw her colleague and friend lying on the floor, clearly in pain. She placed the chart down on the cabinet and made her way to Merlin. She knelt down at his and her hands hovered over his body.

"Stay still, I call your father." She stood up and already had the receiver in her hands, her finger faintly shaking as she pressed the digits of Balinor's phone.

"I wasn't... going to… move." Merlin gritted through his teeth, curling even tighter into himself. He remained as still as possible, making a last effort to get the last bit of short and fast breaths under control.

He did try to stop Gwen from calling his father and call another doctor instead, but it was already too late. Gwen was already talking on the phone with his father.

"Doctor Emrys. Oh my god, doctor Emrys!" Gwen yet yelled through the phone. Merlin shook his head on how worked up Gwen became from all of this, he's sure it's all looking more serious than it actually is. He could feel himself getting more calm already, give it a few more minutes and he would be as good as new. He could hear the frantic explanation Gwen was giving his father and he groaned softly. Now his father would be all worried for nothing

"It's your son, he's on the ground and in pain and… oh my god, please hurry. We're in examination room three."


	14. Family Worries

Merlin tried to get up, but wasn't able too. "Gwen, please. Just leave it. I'm fi..fine." Merlin said to her with paining grunts, but she stubbornly shook her head.

"No Merlin, you're clearly not." She answered him hastily, and bent down again to help him in any way she could. Her previously panicking slowly died down and now her nurse instincts set in again. She let her hands wander over Merlin's body, but wasn't quite touching him. When Merlin tried to bat her hands away, she frowned and sat back, there was not much for her that she could do right this moment.

She looked around her and spotted a cushion on one of the two chairs that were meant for patients. She walked up to the chairs and walked back with the cushion in her hand and laid it beneath Merlin's head so he was more comfortable. She was starting to askwhat exactly had happened and continued to roam her hands over his body, when she heard the door open and close.

Balinor came as quickly as he could when he received Gwen's panicked call. He was worried to no end, he needed to know what had happened with his son, because he had just seen him an hour ago during their break and there was nothing wrong with his son then, not even as much as a broken fingernail. And now he had gotten a call telling him that his son was on the ground and in pain. How in the living hell!

Opening the door, he could see by the way his son was clutching his sides that he was in serious pain. He noticed how erratic his son's breathing was and how he didn't allow Gwen to examine him.

His first instinct was to gather his son up and hold him tight, but he knew he couldn't do that. His parental worries were put to the side for the time being and he let his doctoral instincts kick in. Balinor walked up to the pair and shooed Gwen to the side and firstly asked his son what happened. Stubborn as Merlin was, he didn't answer the question and told both Gwen and his father that he just needs a moment, and that there's nothing wrong with him.

Balinor didn't believe a thing he said, so he checked his son's features. There seemed no sign that there was an infection going on, but one couldn't be sure enough. At least it was a good thing that his son's eyes looked normal and not glassy. His skin was slightly transpiring, but that could be about fighting the pain that showed in his son's face.

Balinor ran a soft hand through his son's hair and made him look at him. "Merlin what happened?" He demanded in soft but stern tone. His other hand travelled down to the place where Merlin clutched his side, but Merlin wouldn't let his father take his hands off it.

Merlin still refused to tell the truth and shook his head. He tried to smile it all away. "It's,  _hngh_ , nothing. I was being clumsy again." Merlin sucked in a pained breath. "I walked into the drawer of the medicine cabinet and hit my rib or something."

Balinor frowned. He didn't believe a word of his son's explanation, mainly because the medicine cabinet was still closed. He let it go for now, he needed to make sure that his son was okay. He retried to pry his son's hands away from the place he was pressing them onto, but Merlin didn't gave up the fight so quickly and held on even tighter. Merlin already learned that when he would let go, the pain would flare up again.

In the end he was just no match for his father and reluctantly he let his father get his hands out of the way. He bit his lower lip to block out the pain, but it was just a small comfort. Balinor lifted his son's blue uniform top to reveal a starting bruise right on his lowest left rib.

"Merlin…" Balinor breathlessly called, making Merlin look up to him again with a desperate look in his eyes. Merlin knew that there was no way out now, that he had to tell them what happened.

Very carefully Balinor touched the starting bruise to see if the rib underneath wasn't broken. It earned him a loud hiss from his son. Balinor started to apologize, but Merlin knew his father had to do this. But that didn't take away the pain.

Balinor instructed Gwen to call the x-ray room and telling them that he would come in shortly to make a thorax x-ray. He ignored his son's calls telling him that there  _really_ was no need for that. That it already felt better.

Merlin saw that his protest wasn't working and he took a deep breath and he clutched his side again before pushing himself weakly up to a sitting position.

Balinor tried to stop his son. "Merlin, no. Just stay –" But when Balinor saw that his son was determined to sit up, he couldn't stop him. His son was a stubborn person at times and once a task had formed in Merlin's head there was really little that you could do to stop him from completing it. He gently helped his son in a sitting position, and was happy that it was only sitting that Merlin wanted to and that he didn't want to stand up.

Merlin felt his vision being slightly off from lying on the floor for almost twenty minutes, but slowly his sight returned to normal again. He could see his dad still looking worriedly at him from where he sat on his hunches in front of him. Merlin send him a soft smile, hoping that his father would stop looking at him with so much worry.

"Gwen, a glass of water." Balinor ordered while keeping an hand against Merlin's shoulder to prevent his son from falling down.

Gwen came back with a little cup filled with water. As she handed the cup over to Balinor, she told him that he could come to the x-ray room in the next five minutes. Balinor thanked her and gave the cup over to Merlin, who rolled his eyes at all the drama his colleague and father were going over for something as minor as this.

Balinor ignored the look his son sent him and urged him to drink. Merlin let out a sigh of frustration but listened to his father. The refreshing liquid felt cool in his abused throat and he felt himself slightly better after downing the cup of.

"Happy?" he sarcastically asked his father, holding the cup upside down to prove even more that he drank it all.

"Very." His dad replied with a curt nod. "Now, do you think you can stand up?"

Merlin winced slightly at the idea of standing up, but he was no wimp. And, besides, he never liked to look vulnerable towards others so he would do it no matter what. "I'll try." He answered and once more clutched his rib with his right hand, offering his left arm to his dad to help him up.

"On three." His dad stated and Merlin nodded. He bent his knees and placed both his feet in parallel position to make it easier for himself to stand up

Balinor placed one hand under Merlin's armpit and looked once more at his son to see if he was ready and then softly counted, "One, two, three." He pulled gently and Merlin simultaneously put his weight on his feet. In one fluent motion Merlin went to stand up, but the fast motion got him dizzy for a second and he put all his weight against his father in the hope that it would prevent him from fainting. He closed his eyes for a moment and placed his head on his father's shoulder, softly breathing in and out.

"That's it, take your time." Balinor said in his son's ear and ran a hand over his back. He was pleased to see that his son didn't crumble into a heap when he stood on both feet. It was a good sign.

Just a couple seconds later, Merlin stepped back and held his head up. "I'm okay… really, I'm okay." He reassured his father in a whispered tone. He looked down to his father's hand that he kept on his arm – probably for support, Merlin guessed.

"Will you now,  _please_  tell me what happened?" Balinor's voice was strong and the tone told Merlin that he couldn't dwindle around it for much longer. "And don't lie Merlin." Merlin let out a puff of frustration and finally saw his defeat. His shoulders sagged.

"Fine." Merlin finally admitted. He was silent for a few agonizing seconds and then finally told his father, and Gwen, "I've been threatened okay. There, that's it."

"That's it?" Gwen's shrill voice cut through, she was utterly shocked at how lightly Merlin was handling this. If something like that would happen to her, she would be like totally freaking out. Then she remembered something. "Was it that guy who just walked away? Oh no, oh no, if I was just sooner–"

"Gwen!" Merlin winced slightly and his hand went up to his rib once again. He had put too much effort into the exclamation and now he felt the pain flare up. "Stop it, it's not your fault."

"Then who's is it?" Balinor asked, getting frustrated when he wasn't getting the answers he wanted.

"It's mine… well sort off. Here's the thing, he's an ex of Arthur's and well he doesn't like that I'm in a relationship with Arthur."

"That's absurd! He should be locked up in a mental institution!" Gwen said with voice rising higher with each word. Merlin snorted, he had offered Gwaine that exact same option not yet thirty minutes ago.

"We're not done about this Merlin." Balinor scowled at his son. "But we should get you to the x-ray room now. I really want to exclude any kind of serious injury."

Merlin huffed once more in resistance, but his father's stern look didn't gave him rather much choice, so he just did as his father wanted and walked with him. He tried to keep himself up right, but he only managed to walk with hunch and lightly limp through the hospital's hallways.

**~oOoOo~**

"Well it doesn't seemed broken, just badly bruised." Balinor told his son as they both looked at the x-ray of his chest.

"Told you." Merlin retorted in a childish manner. Why no one ever took him for his word was behind Merlin's amazement.

"I think you got lucky Merlin, it could've gone a lot worse." His father turned off the light of the x-ray and turned to his son. How's your side now?"

Merlin shrugged with one shoulder. "I'm fine. It's not that ba-AAD!" Merlin shrieked mid-sentence, when his father lightly touched his rib.

"Ow! What you do that for?" Merlin asked his father with a scowl. He couldn't believe that his father just did that.

"To prove  _Merlin_ , that you're  _not_  fine." Balinor replied with a pointed look that Merlin knew all too well. "I want you to take the rest of the day off.  _End of discussion_." He added when he saw Merlin open his mouth to protest against his wish. "And keep this bandage nice and tight, it will help against the swelling."

Merlin rolled his eyes once more. "You keep forgetting that I'm also a doctor dad, I know very well what to do and what not too." It earned him a slight knock on the head from his dad.

"Don't roll your eyes to me. Or do I have to call your mother." Merlin's eyes became wide when he heard his father's threat.

"No! Oh please, whatever you do…  _don't_  tell mum about this. You know how she becomes if she will learn about this. All caring and 'mothering smothering'." As Merlin called it when his mother became too overprotective over her son. He could just refrain himself from shuddering at the thought. He loved his mother wholeheartedly, but he was a twenty-seven year old  _grown_  man for crying out loud. Please not.

His father looked at him with amusement on his face, he knew exactly how his wife would react if she would hear that something has happened to one of her children. He just couldn't help it to tease Merlin with it and when he saw the sheer panic crossing his son's face, it was victory to him. But Balinor then turned more serious again. "But Merlin, I want you to have someone with you. Should I call Arthur?"

Merlin snapped his head towards his father. Arthur couldn't find out about this, he had already so much stuff to deal with in his life, that his problem were the last thing that Arthur needed. "No." Merlin replied calmly. "I'll see if Morgana is up for it."

"Well good luck with  _that_." His father answered, refraining a snort. His son and daughter might be twins, but they usually were quite the opposite when it came to their personalities. "That should be an entertaining afternoon." He muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

Merlin shook his head playfully as he fished his mobile out of the pocket. He scrolled through his address book and soon found the name he was looking for. He pressed the number and waited for it to connect.

With just two rings he heard Morgana's voice from the other side and he told her with little details what had happened. He knew that his sister was  _almost_  as worse as his mother when it came to hurting someone of her family.

When he had explained more or less to her what had happened to him, he had asked her to come to his house and he was now waiting for her response. He was expecting it to be a no with some excuse that there was something going on in her own life right this second, but to his own and father's surprise, Morgana actually agreed to come to Merlin's apartment.

**~oOoOo~**

Against his father's wishes, Merlin drove himself to his own apartment. For once he wished he would've just listen to his father and not being such a stubborn person and always do the exact opposite that his father wanted.

His side was killing him and he was broken by the time he entered his apartment. His sister already waiting for him on the other side of the door. He might or might not regret for ever giving her his emergency key, but he knew that he was glad she was there now.

He placed his keys in the bowl next to the door and looked up tiredly towards his sister. All this time he held his side tightly cursing to himself that the bandages didn't gave the support he craved for.

Morgana worriedly moved towards him. Tentative fingers ghosted over her brother's body for a moment before she moved away to the living room.

She was surprised when he brother called her, but became angry when she heard that he was injured and that it was intentional. She still wasn't aware of  _what_  exactly had happened, she only knew that Merlin was hurt. When she was sure that her brother had followed her, she sat down on the couch and waited until Merlin sat down next to her.

She kept looking up to her little brother's face and saw him wincing when he tried to sit down in the least painful way. Her eyes darkened with anger and her frown deepened. She was  _very_  protective of her family and  _especially_  about Merlin since they shared such a personal bond, but she would never tell anyone that.

"Who." She said in a low tone and it almost sounded like a growl.

Merlin sighed, he didn't want to tell Morgana everything and hoped that she would just let it go, but who was he kidding, it was Morgana. "Morgana…," he breathed, "he didn't hurt me that much. Well at least it's nothing I can't handle."

His sister's eyes narrowed. "He…" She repeated in the same tone again. She thought for a moment and then almost yelled, "Arthur!?"

Merlin's head snapped up. "What? No!" Merlin shouted, defending his boyfriend. "Arthur would never… he would  _never_ hurt me Morgana." Merlin closed his eyes tightly and winced when his rib got jostled once more.

Morgana put a gentle hand on her brother's arm. "Then who?" She whispered. "Just tell me Merlin, because you know that I'll find out anyways." Her voice was soft, and honestly, Merlin was surprised by it.

Merlin sighed exasperatedly and he looked up wearily towards his twin sister. "As I said, you don't know him. "

Morgana soft features changed into a hard glare.

Merlin blew out all the air he kept in his lungs, starting to get aggravated. His sister was just as bad as his father!

"Fine! It was Gwaine."

"Gwaine?" Morgana frowned. "Who the hell is Gwaine?"

This time round Merlin merely raised an eyebrow and waited for Morgana to figure it out. His sister was looking at him expectantly, but he didn't let out any other information. If his sister wanted to know so badly, than it was her job to find it out herself.

He knew that she already knew the name from that time they were at their parent's house, so she should be connecting the dots very soon. They stared at each other for almost three minutes everything clicked in Morgana's mind. "Gwaine… isn't he that another racer, the one who had some problems with Arthur?"

Merlin wanted to slow clap for his sister for finally connecting dots together, but he had to resist that urge, since his hand was very much busy supporting his sore side. He looked at her as she continued her questioning. "But why is he attacking you?" She was so confused at this moment and that was one emotion that she didn't liked. She always wanted to know the who, the what, the where, the when and the how.

Merlin took a deep breath and started to tell the story, this time he didn't leave any information out. Morgana quietly listened to him.

**~oOoOo~**

Morgana was frustrated and fuming by the time Merlin finished telling her everything, he even told her about what Gwaine had done to Arthur. He knew he could trust his sister for not telling it to anyone else, or make Arthur uncomfortable by mentioning it.

Merlin watched how his sister's hands wrapped themselves into fists on her lap. "Why the hell didn't you call the police? Have you completely lost your mind!"

"Ganie…" Merlin tried to reason, but failed as his sister was interrupting him.

"That Gwaine should be arrested! Not only for assaulting you, but  _especially_  for sexually assaulting your boyfriend, for crying out loud! If you won't go, I will." She held up her hand as she saw how her little brother was going to protest. "No Merlin, this has to stop. Now!"

Merlin's shoulders slumped, but directly pulled them back up because of the extra pressure it put on his sore rib.

He knew that his sister was right, but he didn't want to put Arthur in the position where he was forced to tell what had happened to him. It wouldn't be right.

But he also knew that his sister wouldn't be giving up quite so easily and he had hated that trait of his sister since they were just children. But at the same time, he had that exact same trait, so he couldn't really blame her.

"Morgana, please. Don't get involved, or involve anyone else. If Arthur hears about Gwaine threatening me -"

"Arthur should know!"

Merlin sighed once again. "Let me just handle this on my own." He said with a painful grunt when he moved too much. He eased himself back against the backrest of the couch, and tried to control of his fast breathing.

Morgana reluctantly didn't talk further about the subject and got up, she needed some minutes away from her equally as stubborn brother and mentioned to Merlin that she would make some tea. Merlin slowly nodded.

By the time Morgana came back with two steaming cups of English blend tea she found her brother sleeping on the couch. His legs were parted wide and his hand was still supporting his side. She shook her head in a playful manner, neither she nor he would give up their point of view easily and she knew how tiring it could be.

She set the two cups down and looked around for the small blanket that Merlin kept next to the couch. She draped it over him and pressed a little kiss on his hair. Not that she would ever admit to him or anyone else that she had done that.

She busied herself by watching some telly, and at the same time continuously checking if her brother was still asleep. She turned into the arm chair she decided to sit on and got more comfortable, her gaze was turned towards her brother and she saw that he had a deep frown on his face while he slept.

She wished she knew what her brother was dreaming about, but since she couldn't she was only able to watch him as he slept.

**~oOoOo~**

It wasn't long before Morgana had fallen asleep too. Her head was resting on the back of the chair and the handle of her now empty cup dangled dangerously on one of her slender fingers. She woke up from a buzzing noise and when she opened her eyes she saw her brother's mobile phone buzzing and lighting up on the coffee table.

Unfolding her legs from beneath her, she stood up and placed the cup on one of the coasters on the table and grabbed the phone. The display told her that it was their father and so she decided to pick it up.

"Dad?" She whispered, making her way to the kitchen to not disturbing a sleeping Merlin. He was still frowning deeply in his sleep and it seemed like little beads of sweat had formed on his head.

She clicked the door that separated the living room and kitchen close and brought the phone to her ear again, just in time to hear her father asking her a question.

" _How is he?_ "

"He's sleeping, but it looks like he's sweating and he's also frowning in his sleep."

There was a short silence on the other side of the phone and then Morgana heard how her father was mumbling to himself. It was something that he always did when something was troubling him.

" _Just get a cold cloth and put it on his brow, it will help for now. But whatever you do, don't wake him. He needs plenty of rest._ "

"Okay." Morgana answered and turned off the phone when she heard her father telling her that he should go again. She looked around the kitchen and tried to remember where Merlin kept his kitchen towels. She started to randomly pull open some cabinets and drawers, until she finally found what she was looking for. Morgana folded the colourful cloth together and wetted it under the faucet.

Morgana quietly shuffled her way back into the living room again, and heard her brother moaning and inaudibly mumbling stuff. She tried to understand what he was saying, but she couldn't decipher what was being said and she left it to rest.

Morgana unfolded the cold cloth until it was one long strip and spread it across Merlin's brow. It seemed to be soothing him a little bit, as she noticed that the mumbling had stopped.

Morgana sighed for what must've been the umpteenth time this day as she adjusted the blanket over her brother's shoulders. She just felt so helpless and all she could do was wait, and that was something she hated.

After a few reassuring murmurings towards her brother, she assumed the same position on the armchair and hoped that she also could catch a couple more hours of sleep. Morgana knew that she needed all her energy for when she would have yet another discussion with her brother in the morning.


	15. Come Back To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Gwaine is being a bag of dicks again. Non-consensual kissing.

 

Merlin slowly started to wake up when he continuously heard a phone ringing. He groaned and moaned once he found out that he slept on the couch and now he was even more sore and stiff.

The ringing continued and he blinked several times before he had vision that represented even remotely close to normal. His eyes saw his flash and vibrate on the coffee table and he reached out to grab it, only momentarily forgetting his sore side. He was soon enough being reminded and with a hiss he sat back, breathing in and out through his teeth.

Morgana was woken up as well from all the noise around her and blearily looked around her, until she saw her brother grunting in pain on the couch and it immediately woke her up completely. She stood up.

"Merlin!" She walked up to him.

Merlin held up his hand, easing himself back against the backrest of the couch. "I'm fine Morgana." His sister glared at him when she saw the frown of last night returning again. "Really, I am." Merlin tried to reassure again.

"Stay. Here." Morgana pointed to the couch and then stormed off to the kitchen and Merlin raised an eyebrow to her retreating form, but did as his sister told him. For one because he wasn't in the mood to go against her and second, he was in far too much pain to even move.

He tried to relax onto the couch and took some deep breaths to get him through the pain he was feeling now. He noticed it was hurting almost as much as yesterday, but somehow he could manage it.

Morgana came back with a glass of water and two pills. She held her palm out in front of Merlin. "I think you'll need these."

Merlin eyed the pills with suspicion. Despite being a doctor, he didn't like pills and certainly not when he was acquired to swallow them. If it was really necessary for him to take medicine, he rather would have an injection.

"Oh come on you baby." Morgana huffed. "These are pills,  _not_  poison."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. No one could call him baby and get away with it. He grabbed the pills out his sister's hand with defiance and threw his head back. He took a deep breath and then let the pills slip out of the palm and right into the back of his throat. He quickly grabbed the glass of water out of Morgana's hand and took a few large gulps, trying to get rid of the pills.

He drained the whole glass and when he gave it back to Morgana he pulled a face. He had failed in swallowing the pills in one go and needed three tries. He continued to wince when he tasted the awful aftertaste of the pills.

"So how are you feeling?" Morgana asked with concern when she sat next to her little brother. Merlin shrugged.

"Bit the same I guess. Just a little less painful than yesterday."

The phone rang again and Morgana picked it up from the table and looked at the screen to identify the caller. She showed the screen to Merlin. "It's Arthur."

Merlin shook his head. "Can't speak to him, he'll know something is wrong."

"And  _not_  picking up the phone isn't?" Morgana asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, but it will be  _less_  suspicious. He'll think I'm in bed because I had a late shift or so. I've told him many times before to not call me in the morning when I had the night shift, because I probably wouldn't pick up anyways. Hopefully he's smart enough to come up with that reason."

"You'll have to talk to him some time."

"Yes, but that time isn't now, so please drop it."

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur was preparing himself in his changing room for a friendly race between all the riders. It was a gloomy Saturday morning and there wasn't really any indication that it would change soon. Arthur was sure it would start to rain fairly soon and he hated to race in the rain. He sighed. Maybe he was lucky enough that the weather would hold off until  _after_  the race.

Arthur pulled out one earphone and turned his head to look over his shoulder when he was being tapped onto his shoulder. "Uther and I will check on your bike and see the weather reports and then we'll be back again." Leon said and Arthur nodded.

Once his father and friend were out of the changing room, he readjusting the earphone of his iPod, turned up the volume, and let his thoughts drift off to Merlin when he started to change into his racing suit.

He became slightly worried when Merlin didn't answered his phone. He wanted to ask him if he wanted to watch the race, but when he failed to talk to Merlin the second attempt, he remembered that Merlin had worked a night shift and was probably in bed right now.

He was sure that it was the reason that Merlin didn't pick up his phone.

Lost in thoughts and listening to the loud music, he wasn't aware that the door of his dressing room had opened and closed. Arthur just continued to change out of his daily clothes and into the pants of his protective leather suit, while all the while humming to the song that was blearing into his ears. He waited till the end of the song before turning his iPod off and placing it on the bench. He had removed his crisp white t-shirt when he sensed another presence in the room. He slowly turned around.

"Now  _that's_  a sight I'd like to see more." Gwaine was standing with his arms crossed and one shoulder leaning up against the wall.

Arthur's eyes widened for a second, but then they narrowed in thin slits. His breathing came harshly through his nose. Just the mere sight of Gwaine brought mixed emotions within him. At one hand there was still some fear for the guy, but on the other hand he was full of unresolved anger.

Gwaine pushed himself off the wall and with a cocky grin walked up to Arthur.

Arthur tried his best not to flinch when Gwaine walked closer. He didn't want to let Gwaine notice how much affect he still had on him. He continued to glare at Gwaine, who didn't paid attention at all to it.

Gwaine kept looking at Arthur's bare chest and lifted his hand, only for it to be grabbed by Arthur in a paining grip and pushed him back. Gwaine stumbled a little, but was just as quick to get close to Arthur once more.

Arthur looked the man deep in the eyes. "Gwaine, get the fuck out!"

With swift movements, Gwaine had placed his hands on Arthur's biceps and pushed him back a little, trying to get him against the wall.

"I'm here to start over Arthur." Gwaine whispered, almost lovingly. "I want to be with you Arthur, love. If you just let me."

Arthur laughed and scoffed. He pried himself free from the grip and took a step sideways. "If you  _ever_ think we can be together again, than you're insane!"

Gwaine's eyes darkened. "You'll be with me Arthur!" Gwaine started to close the distance between them again.

Arthur moved away from him, he only hadn't calculated the distance to the bench and wall well enough and before he knew it, the back of his knees his the bench and Gwaine was still closing in on him. He knew he wasn't able to get away as quick as he would've wanted, but it didn't stop Arthur in mouthing off at Gwaine.

"Gwaine listen to yourself! You clearly have issues. Get. Help!"

Gwaine stood in front of Arthur now and grabbed Arthur's face between his hands before pulled him into a kiss. Arthur didn't had enough time to get away, but was now desperately trying to get away, only Gwaine's hands had a firm grip on him and he could barely move and then it became just all too much for him. The night in the hotel flashed back into his mind and that was all it took to shove Gwaine back with a strength he didn't even knew he possessed.

Gwaine's obsession with Arthur kept him from being rational and he immediately regained the lost distance. Arthur tried to get away, but Gwaine had him in his grasp once more.

"Arthur, love, don't push me away. Just stop fighting me and give in."

"Stop it!" Arthur yelled, pressing his back against the wall to get as much distance from Gwaine as he possibly could. He admitted to himself that he was scared. Just the look in Gwaine's eyes was so dark and he just didn't know what to do now. He didn't even know what he had done to deserve all of this. Never had he given Gwaine any reason to behave like that.

It had all started with the break-up, but he had really thought they had a clean break-up. But the days, weeks and months after told him a different story. It had started with the rape and then Gwaine rapidly began to become stalkerish. Arthur finally had threatened with a restraining order on Leon's advice and it helped, well he thought. He learnt that Gwaine had moved overseas and he could finally breathe again for the first time in months.

That was almost seven months back, and when he learnt a few night before the party that Gwaine was back again, he hoped that he would be left alone. But he was wrong, he knew that now. And now he didn't had any sort of protection for himself.

Arthur put out his hands still desperately trying to create some kind of gap between him and Gwaine, but Gwaine took it the wrong way and grabbed his hands.

"I knew you would come back to me." Gwaine whispered and brought Arthur's hands up to kiss his knuckles. Arthur immediately pulled both hands out of Gwaine's grip and it threw Gwaine off for a few seconds. Those seconds he used to get away from Gwaine and he slipped passed him. He would run as fast as he could and find Leon. Leon was the only one who he could trust.

His plan failed though. Soon he found himself firmly pressed against the wall again with Gwaine's face just inches away from his. He could feel Gwaine's warm breath penetrating his skin and he was being gripped even tighter by Gwaine than before. He tried to get them free but this time he was certain that it was hopeless, he was trapped and he knew it. Arthur closed his eyes, preparing himself for the unknowing.

He felt his eyes prick with tears that were forming, but he held them back as long as he could. He wouldn't cry now, he wouldn't let this man know how much he actually scared him. But it was so hard to do.

"My sweet Arthur." Gwaine murmured into his neck, almost breathlessly. Gwaine moved his head back again and focused his eyes on Arthur's lips. He moved closer and closer until there were just a few millimeters of space between his own and Arthur's lips.

Just when he was about to close the distance, the door opened and Uther and Leon walked into the room and stopped right in their tracks once they saw the sight before them.


	16. Calming Down

While Uther and Leon were walking back to the dressing room they were discussing which corners of the track could possibly be a difficulty if it would start raining.

Leon held the door open and let Uther get in first and swiftly followed. His eyes immediately fell on Gwaine and Arthur and the way how Gwaine was standing close to Arthur made Leon's blood to boil. He snapped his gaze back to Uther and would wait for a few seconds to see what the other man would do, before he would intervene himself.

Uther was confused, to say the least. He was getting used more and more to Arthur's sexuality and his relationship with Merlin, but it was still so new when he would see it in front of him. And now it wasn't even his son and Merlin that he saw, no it was Arthur with Gwaine off all people. He could've sworn that the two of them were, well, enemies.

He then took a better look though and studied his son's face. And well, Uther thought his son he wasn't looking pleased to be pushed up against the wall, and if he wasn't wrong, his son almost looked… scared.

But that couldn't be, his Arthur wasn't scared of anyone or anything. Especially not of Gwaine, because he seemed to take every opportunity to get into a fight with Gwaine.

Uther just thought this whole thing was  _strange_ , for the lack of a better word.

Gwaine had turned when he heard the door open and his eyes were full of thunder and narrowed into thin slits as he glared at the two people that were interrupting him. His glare was especially aimed at Leon, who seemed to be making an habit out of interrupting them.

Leon had now enough of Uther's lack of response and jumped into action. He had seen enough and he couldn't let his friend go through this any longer. He had seen Arthur's eyes,  _pleading_ him to save him from Gwaine's clutches. Leon knew that Arthur felt as if there wasn't a way out for him.

Leon made his way towards the two racers and tore Gwaine away from Arthur and pinned him against the wall at the other side of the room. His lower arm was pressed against Gwaine's throat and he applied some extra pressure. Leon turned his head towards his friend and saw how Arthur's legs gave away under him and how he slid down the wall in shock.

Uther looked at the situation with eyes wide open.

"Arthur! ... Arthur buddy come on!" Leon turned back to glare at Gwaine when he didn't get a response out of his friend. "What did you do to him!" Leon yelled. He pulled Gwaine a little bit away from the wall but then forcefully slammed him right back on it. Gwaine grunted pain and Leon felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Let. me. go." Gwaine growled through gritted teeth. He struggled against Leon, trying to break free from the tight grip.

"No! Not until you'll leave Arthur alone. Haven't you done enough?"

"What the hell is going on here?!" Uther shouted from his place by the door, but he was getting ignored. He looked between to where his son was sitting on the ground, staring aimlessly in front of him and then towards the spot where Leon stood with Gwaine. He just felt himself being drawn towards Arthur and he knew he had to be there for him.

"You can't separate us!" Gwaine yelled. "We love each oth-" Gwaine was cut off by Leon when he pushed his arm further onto Gwaine's throat.

"You know damn well that Arthur doesn't love you, not after what you've done to him." Leon snarled. "Arthur is with Merlin now and they are happy." Leon lessened the grip on the throat to let Gwaine speak. "Just accept that and move on Gwaine… just, move on."

After some coughs and massaged his throat with his hand, Gwaine was able to speak again. His dark glare was still firmly in place and only darkened after the mention of Merlin's name. Gwaine was now watching how Leon turned his head to look at Arthur and he took that short distraction to snake away from Leon and then to the door. He just briefly stopped to say, "Merlin  _isn't_  my problem anymore. I took care of it. Me and Arthur  _will_  be together."

He took one last look towards Arthur and then darted out of the door and towards the racing track.

Leon took a step forward. "What do you mean, what have you done to Merlin? Gwaine!" Leon shouted when Gwaine ran. He briefly thought about going after him, but he felt that Arthur needed him more. He crouched down at Arthur's side and shook him at the shoulder, but there was little response from Arthur.

"Arthur, he's gone now." Leon whispered. "Come on buddy."

Leon looked to Uther and then back to Arthur.

"Oh god, I hope he's not going into relapse." Leon muttered to himself and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. There were hundreds of thoughts swirling through his mind and all were connected to the period that Arthur needed to recover after the first assault.

Uther really didn't know what was going on, and frankly that was the least of his worries now. He needed and wanted to comfort his son, but the problem was that he hadn't much experience with that. He just went with whatever struck him and started to run a hand through Arthur's hair.

His son was breathing too fast and was shivering and Uther hoped that the action would somehow calm his son down.

"Leon, you're hiding something from me. What's wrong with Arthur?" Uther looked towards his son. He had never seen his son like this. "Should I call an ambulance, should I call someone?" Uther breathed deeply in. "Arthur…?" He tentatively went to sit a bit closer and was trying his best to get his son's attention. "It's okay, I'm here."

Arthur reached his hands out and grabbed Uther shirt tightly. He stared up to him, but Uther could tell that his son wasn't really recognizing him. Arthur rested his head on his chest, and Uther continued to stroke his son's hair. He didn't know what else he could do, he had never seen Arthur like this. So broken and lost. He wanted to find out, but he didn't know how.

"Please don't tell my father." Arthur whispered softly, keeping his head rested on Uther's chest.

Leon's eyes widened and Uther's brows narrowed. Uther stopped raking a hand through his son's hair and looked down to him. "Arthur?" Uther asked, not sure what was exactly so secret that his son couldn't tell him. He turned to Leon once more.

"Leon, what does he mean with that?"

Leon swallowed multiple times. He didn't know what to answer, because he swore to Arthur that he wouldn't tell his father about what had happened and he couldn't break his oath now.

"I-I…"

Uther's parental instinct were on high and he needed to know what was wrong with his son. He tightened his grip on his son. "Leon, please."

"I really  _can't_  tell you Uther. I wish I could, but I made a promise to Arthur."

Uther sighed. He looked at Arthur, and then back at Leon. Leon was a very loyal person and once he made a promise, there would be little to get him to break that promise. He normally applauded the man for that trait, but now it was concerning his son and he  _needed_  to know what was wrong with him.

Uther settled his gaze on Arthur. What secret was his son hiding that he could tell his best friend, but wasn't able to tell him. It was all so vague and confusing and Uther wanted it to be clarified, and he wanted it now!

Uther picked his son up at the arms and made him stand up and sit on one of the benches. Arthur went freely, but Uther noticed that Arthur wasn't really paying attention to what he did. He just continued to stare in front of him.

He started to plead his son to say something, and it took a few minutes filled with pleads and touching and smiling to get Arthur responsive again. But when he did, it was like Arthur just came out of some kind of dream.

"Wha-?" Arthur started to look around him to find out why his father and best friend were standing so closely to him. He heard both of them sigh audibly, and I made Arthur furrow his brows. "Did I faint? Am I too late for the race?" He asked, not being able to find another valid explanation for his father's and best friend's worried faces.

"Arthur." Uther's voice cut through. The tone of the voice could easily be recognized as stern, but Arthur knew that it was actually his father being concerned and worried. "Don't focus on the race now. I – just what had happened with you and Gwaine!"

Arthur's breath hitched right in the back of his throat and his eyes widened. His hands were nervously starting to clasp and unclasp and he hoped that he had misheard his father. But he knew he hadn't. His memory came quickly back and he relived the moment that Gwaine cornered him in this very same room and he just couldn't stay here very longer. He needed to get away, but the two people in front of him were blocking his way.

"Arthur, calm down." One of the two told him. He didn't knew who and he didn't care. He just needed to get out of here and onto his motorcycle and then everything would be okay. He would calm down then.

"Please let me go." Arthur pleaded.

Both Leon and Uther were keeping a hand on him, trying to keep him there. They heard the announcement, but they knew that Arthur was in no state to ride.

" _All riders to the start. Repeat; All riders to the start."_

"I need to go." Arthur announced softly, and he took their brief distraction to elbow his way between his father and Leon. He picked up his helmet from the bench next to the door and ran out. Both Uther and Leon tried to stop him by running after him, but Arthur was already out of sight.

The ran through the corridors and to the tracks where they saw Arthur, they wanted to go to him, but were denied access to go onto the tracks by the racing coordinator as the race was about to start.

Arthur sat on his motorcycle in front of the starting line, ready for the race. Uther yelled to his son, but he got no response back. Leon and Uther went to their booth and tried to get radio contact through Arthur's headset, but Arthur seemed to have it turned off. Now Leon and Uther could only watch how Arthur would behave.

Arthur's mind was still occupied with what had happened that he didn't even noticed that Gwaine had settled on the starting point next to him. When Arthur briefly took his helmet off to adjust it, Gwaine's voice cut though daze and he was immediately snapped back into reality.

"I knew you'd forgive me." Gwaine said. He reached his hand out, but Arthur was standing too far from him that he couldn't touch him. Arthur was all the more glad about that and glared fiercely towards Gwaine.

"Gwaine… Fuck. off." He took a deep breath in the hope it would calm him. "What happened just yet meant  _nothing_  you sick son of a bitch. Why can't you fucking understand, that  _I DON'T_  want you. I'm with Merlin now, and I will  _never_  go back to  _you_."

Uther and Leon watched anxiously to the exchange between the two riders.

Gwaine slammed both his fists on the front of his motorcycle. "Don't you understand! I took care of Merlin for you, he's  _not_  a problem anymore. We can be together."

"Wha-" Arthur was cut off by the announcer.

" _All riders prepare for start."_

Arthur was sure he heard what he heard and he frowned deeply. Had Gwaine done something to Merlin? Because if he did, he certainly wouldn't live another day. "Gwaine what the hell have yo-" He looked to his right, ready to give Gwaine a piece of his mind, but saw that Gwaine had already put on his helmet.

He looked around him. He was on the tracks, and they would start any second now. He could already hear how almost every rider around him was twisting their throttle and an almighty roaring sound of engines filled his ears.

There wasn't any other option now then to finish the twenty laps, before he had the chance to speak to Gwaine again. He pulled his helmet over his head and bend over his motorcycle. His hand twisted the throttle and his eyes were now focused on the green light.

**~oOoOo~**

The race had begun and normally he would forget everything and anything while racing, but right now there was an odd feeling settling in Arthur's stomach. Gwaine's words just would leave him alone.

 _I took care of Merlin_.

It sounds like a quote from one of those really bad mafia movies, but Gwaine seemed convinced and proud by his own words. Arthur glanced into his rear-view mirror and saw that Gwaine was close to him, just like as always. Arthur gave another twist at his throttle and surged forward, and conveniently further away from Gwaine.

But it still didn't matter how fast he went. Just those five words kept repeating in his mind. When he rounded the corner, Arthur knew that he just couldn't continue the race. He needed to get to Merlin and fast, maybe it was already too late! Arthur remembered how Merlin hadn't picked up his phone and he was now getting even more worried, because what if what Gwaine had told him was true and that he really did took care of Merlin and that that the reason was for not picking up the phone.

All kinds of scenarios flew through his head and he almost crashed as a result from that. He was being too distracted and he knew that he couldn't continue like this. He needed to get out of here.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he turned into the pit stop lane that normally wasn't even available during motor races except in case of emergencies, but it was his only way to get off the track.

Leon and Uther had been sitting nail-biting at the side of the track; anxiously watching how Arthur was doing. Uther almost had a heart attack when he saw his son almost crash.

But now they were both baffled when they saw Arthur throw the race and ride off the track. They hoped that Arthur went to the paddock, but arriving there they were disappointed. There was no sign of him, nor his motorcycle and Uther didn't know anymore what to do.

Uther once again pleaded Leon to tell him what the heck was going on, but Leon told Uther once again that it wasn't his right to tell. He knew that Arthur needed to tell his father himself.

Meanwhile, Arthur parked his motorcycle at the kerb of Merlin's apartment building and ran his leg beneath his body to reach Merlin's apartment as quickly as he could.

**~oOoOo~**

"Coming, coming." Morgana mumbled softly to herself.

Someone was probably busy trying to tear the door down, if the banging was any indication. Morgana tried to get to the door as fast as she could, if only to stop the banging. Merlin had finally gone to his bed after some discussion, but he wouldn't get any rest if the person on the other side of the door would continue to make such noise.

Hopefully Merlin wouldn't wake up now, so he would feel better in a few hours. Perhaps he would even feel good enough to go out for dinner or something, because Morgana reckoned that some fresh air would do him good. She certainly needed some after spending nearly two days in her brother's apartment.

"Geez, calm down!" She not yet shouted when the person on the other side of the door continued to bang against it. She threw the door open and gave the culprit a piece of her mind. "What the  _hell_  do you think you're doing! There are people  _trying_ to sle-"

Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the person on the other side of the door. "Arthur?"

Arthur pushed her out of the way and was frantically looking around for any sign of Merlin. "Where is he?" Arthur softly whispered, close to tears. He raked a hand through his hair and walked to the living room to look there.

"Where is he!" He now shouted, looking at Morgana for answers. She slowly approached him with outstretched arms and placed them on Arthur's arms. She tried to make him look at her, but he only wanted to get out of her grip. It was just too much of a resemblance to the grip Gwaine had on him not just an hour ago.

"Calm down Arthur, he's here." Morgana assured.

"Morgana, let him go."

Morgana turned around and Arthur glanced up to see Merlin standing at the entrance of the kitchen with his right hand clutching his left side. Arthur immediately jerked free out of Morgana's hands and nearly ran the distance between him and his boyfriend.

When close, he saw that Merlin was also standing slightly bended forward and the way his hand was clutching his side told Arthur that his boyfriend was in serious pain. Arthur didn't touch him, afraid that he would give his boyfriend even more pain. Instead he let his hand ghost over Merlin's hand. Arthur looked up in the eyes of his boyfriend, it was his fault that Merlin was hurt, it was  _his_  entire fault!

"Oh god, you're hurt. If I had just done something when this all started, than none of this would happen. If I just-"

"Arthur stop." Merlin said, cutting Arthur off. "Yes he got me good, but it could've been worse. It's okay, really." Merlin smiled, but Arthur's worried face wouldn't change. In fact it only became more worried and his eyes started to glisten with the tears that were forming.

Before Merlin could even register what was happening, he found himself in a hug. Arthur didn't push too hard on his side, but he still felt some pain radiating through his body, but he bit down the pain that was causing it. He could stand the pain for a minute if that was what it would take to reassure Arthur.

Merlin felt Arthur shake his head on his shoulder. "No, it's not okay Merlin. It's not okay." Arthur repeated, the words were muffled by Merlin's shirt, but Merlin could still understand what Arthur was saying loud and clear.

"Come on." Merlin whispered and took one of Arthur's hands to guide him to the couch. Merlin snuck a glance to his sister as he walked past her, but shook his head when she opened her mouth.

Now all she could do was watching how Merlin led Arthur to the couch and saw them sitting down. She herself perched down on the arm seat she occupied earlier and watched how Merlin tried to get Arthur's attention by caressing his arm with one hand and stroking through his hair with the other. It was certainly a different Arthur she was seeing now than she had seen when Merlin and Arthur visited their parent's manor. Arthur looked far more vulnerable now.

"Arthur-" Merlin whispered and Arthur tilted his head ever so slightly to the side to make eye contact with Merlin. "Why are you here- how did you know, did something happen?"

Arthur bent his head down.

"Arthur you know you can tell me anything right?" Merlin added with a soft touch on Arthur's hand. "Did you saw Gwaine?"

Arthur's breath hitched and he grabbed Merlin's softly placed hand and gripped it tight for his own reassurance. Merlin jerked a bit forward by the sudden tug on his arm, and ignored the pain that caused it to his rib. He just sat and listen to Arthur's frantic explaining that took him some time to fully understand, given that Arthur only said some key words.

"Gwaine… he was in the room… and then he kissed… and then father… Leon…" Arthur sharply turned his head and looked at Merlin. He sucked in a breath. "He-he s-said he  _took care_ of you."

"It's okay Arthur, I'm fine, really. Just, please calm down." Merlin soothed in his boyfriend's ear, but Arthur abruptly stood up.

"No!" He started pacing, eyes focused on the ground and he kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "It's not okay, it's not. It's not okay."

"Merlin do something!" Morgana shrieked from her place on the arm chair with her arms held out in front of her.

"I'm trying!" Merlin snapped back. He was thinking of what he could do when he was distracted by Arthur's phone ringing.

Arthur managed to get his phone out while pacing and looked at the screen and abruptly stopped his pace. He looked at the screen of his phone, or more specifically at the caller-id and then resumed walking back and forth. He started to mumble to himself and threw the phone on the couch, next to Merlin and Merlin could see who was calling him.

"No, no, no. He knows. He knows." Arthur muttered. "He'll hate me. I know he'll hate me." Arthur raked a hand through his hair multiple times and his other hand was firmly placed on his hip as if it would keep him balanced. His breathing had picked up and he almost couldn't breathe anymore. He needed to breathe, he needed air.

He stumbled forward until he felt something he could lean against. It was one of the walls and he put his forearm against it and rested his forehead on his arm. He was wheezing, and he desperately wanted to have oxygen. His eyes were starting to get black at the edged and his heart was pounding so hard that he was almost sure that it would break through his chest.

Merlin saw Arthur break down in front of him and he knew he had to act fast. It was probably his father calling him that was the last straw, because Merlin knew how much trouble Arthur had with telling his father about what happened between him and Gwaine.

Arthur was showing signs of a serious panic attack and Merlin gathered his medical knowledge on how to stop such an attack. He walked up to Arthur.

"Arthur - Arthur, relax. Breathe with me."

Arthur closed his eyes, it all became too much. First Gwaine, and now his father probably knew about what had happened, and then Merlin was being hurt by his fault, and just  _everything_.

He faintly heard Merlin talking to him, but he couldn't understand him. He didn't even know what was happening with him right now and he slowly opened his eyes, he didn't even knew he had closed them.

"Morgana find a paper bag!" Merlin ordered. It was an old trick, but it still worked. Morgana immediately fled inside the kitchen to find the required item and seconds later she handed over the bag to her brother.

Merlin scrunched the top of the bag so a smaller opening was made and nudged it into Arthur's hand. He tried to touch Arthur as little as possible, because he knew it could trigger an even worse response when a person was touched during a panic attack.

"Arthur you need to breathe in here." Merlin instructed, hoping that Arthur would understand.

"Arthur please. Listen to me." Merlin's voice was on the verge of desperation, but it seemed that Arthur didn't heard him. Until Arthur lifted his head of his arm and brought the bag to his mouth.

Merlin heaved a sigh of relieve when Arthur had understood and was now watching intensely how Arthur breathed fast in and out in the bag. He wanted Arthur to calm down but there was now little he could do at this moment, he could only wait anxiously and hoping that everything would be alright.

An agonizing long minute went by before Arthur's frantic breathing finally started to even out.

Arthur looked at the bag and just didn't know what to do anymore. He placed the bag at the coffee table and looked at Merlin. "I'm sorry." Was all Arthur said before walking towards the front door.

Merlin looked confused for a second but then ran after Arthur and grabbed his arm at the crook of his elbow and spun him around. "You can't leave in this state. I won't let you." Merlin said stern. He still wasn't sure what exactly had happened that Arthur would react this way, but he would find out sooner or later.

"Arthur, you need to calm down more and you'll have to talk to me. Will you please talk to me?" Merlin pleaded and Arthur averted his gaze to the floor. Merlin closed the distant and tilted Arthur's head by one finger under his chin and looked him deep in the eyes. "Just stay with me. We will figure it all out." Merlin whispered.

Arthur looked back in those deep blue eyes, and they were so full of concern at the moment. It hurt Arthur to see his boyfriend like this so he nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Merlin passionately on the lips and everything felt so right. He broke the kiss and pulled Merlin close to him and placed his head on Merlin's shoulder. He just needed this for a second.

"C-can I have some time alone?" Arthur asked softly in Merlin's ear after a few seconds of silence. Merlin stepped back and gave him a soft smile.

"Of course you can." Merlin said back just as soft. "You can use my room if you'd like, and you can stay as long as you need." Merlin saw Arthur nod and Merlin gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Arthur walked towards Merlin's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Merlin stood there for a few moments, staring at the closed door, before he made his way back to the living room, where a still very much confused Morgana was standing.

"What the  _hell_  did just happen!"

Merlin shook his head. "Not now Ganie, not now."


	17. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

Arthur didn't came out of Merlin's bedroom until an hour later.

He had be thinking all that time. Thinking about decisions that needed to be made and thinking about how his future would look like if he actually told his father about Gwaine. But in the end it didn't matter. He knew that if he wouldn't tell his father, he also wouldn't be able to stop Gwaine, and it would put a strain on his and Merlin's relationship.

But deciding to tell his father  _everything_  didn't make that tight feeling in the chest go away so easily. He was still so scared for his father's reaction and whether his father would still love him if he knew what had happened.

Arthur ran a hand over his face. This was it, this was the moment he would stop hiding. He just couldn't do that anymore, he couldn't lie anymore. He was exhausted from it.

Arthur walked softly over the tile flooring, making his way into the dimly lit living room. He kept standing in the door opening once he saw a very much concerned Merlin sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest and he was biting his thumbnail. Morgana was sitting next to her brother, a hand placed on his shoulder for comfort and a solemn expression was on her face. Arthur could see how she cared a great deal for her twin.

Arthur saw that his own phone was lying next to Merlin on the arm rest and there was a steaming cup with (what Arthur assumed) tea on a cork coaster on the glass coffee table. The tendrils of steam were traveling up and evaporated once reached high enough. The next thing he noticed was the rain softly tapping against the window and it somehow made the moment even more serene.

Arthur still didn't move. He just wanted to look at the sight in front of him a little bit longer.

Arthur then took a few more steps forward and it attracted the attention of the Emrys siblings. Merlin's head immediately shot up and turned to him as soon as he heard footsteps.

Before Arthur could say a thing, Merlin was already at his side giving him a hug with one arm and favouring his right side. Arthur actually didn't know why Merlin did it, but he let himself relax into the warm and comforting embrace.

They stood like this for a few moments enjoying the serenity of their surroundings, but Arthur knew he couldn't stand like this forever, he needed and wanted to tell his father and he rather would have it over and done with, before he could change his mind and go back to the Arthur he was this past year. That Arthur was living in fear and he didn't want that anymore, it was time to face his fears.

He slowly backed away and held Merlin's gaze before taking in a deep breath and then letting it all go.

"After thinking long and hard about it, I've decided to tell my father about Gwaine." He heard Merlin gasp softly. "I can't live with the secret anymore, I want it out and I want that Gwaine gets what he deserves." He took a moment to regain himself before he reached out to softly touch Merlin's hand and Merlin curled his fingers with Arthur's.

Arthur glued his eyes glued to the floor as he asked the next question. "But I can't do this on my own, I know I will back down otherwise. I just know that I can't face my father alone with this."

Merlin smiled softly, he was proud at Arthur at wanting to tell his father. He was aware that Arthur was feeling more and more miserable as he carried that weight around for so long. Merlin could see how it was breaking him up and tearing him down.

He wished that Arthur would tell his father for weeks now, but he knew he didn't need to push Arthur into telling, because he felt that Arthur needed to be ready for that himself, and today seemed to be that day. And the fact that Arthur trust him  _so_  much to ask him to support him in it was making Merlin even more happy.

Merlin got closer to Arthur again, squeezing their intertwined his fingers reassuringly. With his other hand he tilted with Arthur's head up. "Arthur, I'll go wherever you go. You know that. And I  _want_  to be there for you."

"Merlin…" Arthur breathed. "That's all I want."

Merlin gave a soft nod and walked back to the couch with Arthur's hand in his. Morgana was still sitting on the couch and could only sit and stare. She watched how Merlin and Arthur sat down and then stood up from the couch, grabbed Merlin's cup and announced that a fresh cup of tea was well deserved and disappeared into the kitchen.

Arthur placed his palms together with his forefingers pressed to his lips his and his thumbs placed under his chin. His elbows were supported on his restless legs as he kept them bouncing up and down. At the same time he started to bite his bottom lip and Merlin noticed.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's thigh and Arthur looked down to it, only then finding out that he was bouncing them. "Sorry." He mumbled, immediately keeping them still and he sat back against the backrest. He was just exploding with nerves venturing through his body and he willed himself to relax.

But when his phone started to ring again Arthur shot up when he saw the caller-id. He stared wide eyed to the flashing phone.

 _"My father_ _._ " Arthur announced softly and not in particular to Merlin. He gulped deeply. Merlin stood up and moved his hand to Arthur's bicep and sent a comforting smile to him.

"It's okay, Arthur. I'm here." Merlin whispered and it was all that Arthur needed to accept the call.

"Hel-" Arthur cleared his throat. His voice was high and creaking, but he wanted himself to be strong. He tried again. "Hello?"

" _Oh Arthur thank god!"_  Arthur heard his father say. Arthur was surprised to find out that his father actually sounded sincere about what he was saying. He must really care about him than.

" _Arthur where are you. Are you hurt?"_

Arthur looked towards Merlin, who gave him a reassuring nod. Arthur breathed deeply in through his nose. "No father, I'm not hurt. But I- I must tell you something."

" _Anything Arthur. Please talk to me."_

"No, I don't want to do it over the phone. Can- can you come to Merlin's apartment?"

_"Arthur you're scaring me. What's wrong, you know you can tell me everything."_

"I k-know." Arthur was already fighting the tears, he didn't want them to fall. "Please father, it's important."

 _"Of course, what's the address again?_ "

Arthur told his father Merlin's address, Uther franticly replied with, "I'll be there in five minutes."

Arthur sat heavily down on the couch once more and leant back, swinging his arm over his eyes. "He'll be here soon…" He mumbled.

At that same moment, Morgana came into the room holding a tray that held three mugs. She silently placed them on their appointed coasters. If Merlin wasn't too busy with soothing Arthur and calming him down, he would actually be amazed by how silent and helpful Morgana was.

Morgana sat down with her hands cradling the mug and she quietly blew her tea to get it cooled down. She watched over the rim of her mug at her brother and his boyfriend. Something was going on, but she didn't quite knew what exactly.

It were less than five minutes when the buzzer of the door of the apartment building echoed through Merlin's apartment, and Morgana offered to answer the door as she noticed that her brother was reluctant to leave Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur could hear her talk through the phone next to Merlin's front door and Arthur stiffened. " _Yes, that's here. I'll buzz you in…uhm… sir._ "

Not yet one minute later there was a gentle but loud knock on the door and Morgana answered it. She greeted the two men and led them to the living room.

Arthur immediately stood up when he first caught sight of his father and then Leon entering. His sweaty nervous hands hung restless at his sides. Morgana asked whether the two men liked to have a drink or something, but Uther waved her off. He had only eyes for his son.

"Arthur." Uther said soft and full of worry. He swiftly made his way to the couch and gripped his son with his uninjured left hand by his bicep and then drew him close into an embrace.

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together, this  _soft man_  he has been seeing lately felt so unfamiliar to him and he had no idea how to respond to it, so he just stood there, waiting for his father to take a step back again. Eventually Uther did. His eyes did a quick glance over his son and he was happy that his son didn't seemed injured. Or at least not physically.

He sat himself down in one of the vacant chairs as Arthur gestured to it and then he, Leon and Merlin sat down on the big couch with Morgana sitting down on a different chair.

Arthur looked for Merlin's comfort again and took his hand in his own, slightly tugging on it. Uther was sitting patiently, waiting for what Arthur would tell him. He hoped Arthur would tell him soon, because he was almost bursting.

"Father." Arthur began after finding enough confidence to finally share the story that he had been keeping a secret for over a year. He saw his father bending forward ever so slightly, like he had been waiting for a long time for whatever Arthur wanted to tell him. "I want-," Arthur blew out a puff of air. "no I  _need_  to tell you something. But I don't want you to hate me for it. I mean I can understand if you do, but please I hope you won't-" Arthur trailed off and Uther got his attention again by saying his name.

"Arthur, we've discussed this before. No matter what it is, no matter what you've done, there is no way that I will hate you. You're my son and I love you. If I ever gave you reason that I don't, than that is my fault, not yours. I want you to trust me Arthur. There's nothing you can't tell me, how bad you think it might be."

Arthur looked almost shocked at his father, but nodded in understanding nonetheless and squeezed Merlin's hand once more before he continued.

"I probably don't even have to tell you anything, because you already know."

"Arthur, I don't know anything. I've wondered about… about your behaviour for many years and after you've told me about your sexuality I thought it had to do with that, but even after you've told me I could still see that you weren't comfortable about something. You were just  _so_  on edge, you were feeling so uncomfortable about  _something_ and I didn't know what to do. I wanted you to talk to me, but I just didn't know how."

There was a moment of silence, a moment of peace. Arthur never saw his father so…  _vulnerable_.

"It's just me Arthur," Uther continued. "You can tell me."

"You say that now-" Arthur turned his head away.

"No, I really mean it. There is  _nothing_  you can't tell me."

Arthur nodded his head, eyes averted from his father and lowered to the floor. "Okay…" He whispered. "Okay." Arthur tilted his head up and now looked at Leon. Leon attempted to smile but he nodded instead, he knew how hard this was for Arthur.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control and the tears at bay. "The reason that I've acted the way I did was…. was." He saw flashbacks flashing through his mind from that specific night, he wanted them to stop. Shaking his head frantically he stood up.

"Arthur?" Uther gently said his son's name.

Arthur's senses were on high, he could feel the tension palpable in the air. The smells were too strong, the sounds were too loud. Everything in his body twisted and turned and every cell was on the verge of exploding. His worst nightmare was coming true, he was going to tell his father.

But this was the moment, this was it or he would never be able to do it again. Sucking in one final deep breath he blurted it out, he couldn't stop and told everything in one go, not leaving anything out.

"Gwaine raped me! Last year in Germany, he raped me in the hotel. I've had a relationship with him for about a year and a half but in the back of my head I have always known that he wasn't the one for me, so I broke up two day before the race. He was okay with it, at least I-I thought he was but at the race he tried to let me crash. I had confronted him afterwards but he just told me I would pay for breaking up with him. You might remember that, because you and Leon came into the paddock. You had probably thought that he was threatening me because I hit him square in the face, but he was talking about me breaking up."

Arthur took a shuddering breath and before his father could respond, he held up his hand and made eye contact. "Please just listen for now father." Uther reluctantly nodded, his blood already boiling with anger for Gwaine. He would stay calm for now, because he needed to hear this and he needed to be there for his son. But if he would see Gwaine, he would strangle him with his bare hands.

Arthur continued after Merlin had stood up and rubbed circles on the small of his back. "The evening after the race, Leon convinced me we should celebrate my victory and I drink away my feelings for Gwaine in the hotel bar. I did agree, and told Leon to wait for me in the bar as I wanted to take a shower. I was just undressing when I heard the door and I thought it was Leon, but when I turned around I saw Gwaine. I still don't know how he got a key." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"I tried to get him to leave, get him to stop touching me but he- he," Arthur took a deep breath. "He drugged me with  _something_  and before I could fight against it, I was unconscious. I don't know for how long, but when I woke up, Gwaine… he- he, he was on top of me, he was… was  _in_  me." Arthur stepped forward and leaned heavily against the wall with his eyes closed. "It hurt so much. I t-tried to fight him, but I was still too weak from the drug." Arthur took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He locked them with Leon's. "Thankfully Leon came into the room when he did and got Gwaine off me. Please father, don't blame Leon for anything, I let him swear not to tell you."

Leon looked towards Uther with a guilty expression, but the only look Uther had in his eye was gratitude towards his son's best friend. Leon was there for his son when he wasn't. He turned his head to his son again, when Arthur continued.

"That's the reason I took a different flight than you and the others, I cou-couldn't face you, nor Gwaine. I didn't press charges because I was scared,  _so_  scared father. I was scared for your reaction and for what Gwaine would do if he would found out that I pressed charged. I didn't know what to do."

Arthur sighed deeply. "I thought it would be all over, but three weeks after the… _incident_ , Gwaine started to stalk me. He would call me in the night, hang around the places I was and seeking contact with me any other way possible."

"Arthur." Uther replied, shocked, but Arthur ignored him.

"I was scared for what you would think of me father. I-I wasn't ready to come out then and I certainly didn't want to admit what happened to me. I was ashamed of myself and I was convinced that you would think of me as weak and a failure. Leon had tried to convince me to press chargers, but I hadn't, I only threatened Gwaine with a restraining order and it seemed to help since he backed off after that. I had heard he moved overseas, but I still felt on edge."

Arthur ran both hands over his face. "Leon tried to get me talk to you about what happened, but when I kept refusing, he convinced me to talk to someone else, but I couldn't… I. just. couldn't."

Uther wanted to stand up, but at the shook of his son's head he sat down again. He knew that Arthur wanted to finish telling him first.

"I was depressed and after a while I finally looked for help from a psychiatrist and she helped me, a lot. She helped me to deal with the most difficult part and that was getting matters back into my own hands again. I started to trust people again and I opened up more and more and then, then I met Merlin." He finished with a happier tone and a smile crept up his lips as he looked to Merlin and Merlin looked back at him with quite the similar expression. Uther turned to look at Merlin and saw the love Merlin had for his son.

Uther turned his attention once more to his son and immediately noticed the change of his voice, it was lower again and his fast breathing was uncovering his underlying fear. "Just days before I met Merlin, I learnt that Gwaine was back again. I didn't know what to do and chose to stay as much away from him as possible, but then I saw him at a party and all my anger and fears crawled up and we got in a fight. You've seen his injuries yourself the next day at training. I thought,  _hoped_  Gwaine had realised that what he did was wrong, but I was the one who was wrong. He didn't stopped, his stalking began again and now he has even threatened  _and_  injured Merlin!"

Uther immediately turned his head to Merlin, but Merlin assured he was okay.

"And then today, Gwaine got physical again. I felt every emotion I felt in the hotel room a year ago tingling under my skin and was afraid that the same fate would overcome me again. I was so relieved when you both came in the room when you did, because I don't know what- what." Arthur closed his eyes and swallowed into his dry throat, "what would've happened if you hadn't."

Arthur sighed deeply and finally allowed the tears to fall and he needed to sit down as his legs threated to give away under him. He perched down on the armrest of the couch and couldn't look at his father. Merlin was rubbing soothing circles with his hand on his back, and was softly reassuring him that the hard part was over, that he could relax now.

Arthur heard rustling of clothing and when he turned to the direction, he saw his father standing up and walking away without saying a word. Arthur started crying as he was sure the thing happened that he was so afraid off; his father was hating him.

"I knew it." Arthur mumbled, burying his head into his hands. "He hates me, he hates me. I knew it!"

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur was shocked when he heard the door open again a twenty-five minutes later and saw his father appear in the door opening. He had been in complete distress after his father left the room and it took all of Merlin and Leon to convince Arthur that his father didn't hate him, they told him that Uther probably needed time to let it all sink in.

Arthur didn't believe them and now he was absolutely and completely in shock to see his father standing there.

Uther closed the distant between him and his son fast. He placed his left hand on his son's cheek and wiped the tear streak away with his thumb. But it was futile, new tears were already wetting his cheeks again and Uther pulled his son in for a hug.

"My boy, I'm so sorry what happened to you."

Arthur closed his eyes and rested his head on his father's shoulder. The last time his father called him that he was eight years old. He felt himself being that eight year old little boy again and wept freely on his father's shoulder. Uther stroked his hair, shushing him softly. "I took care of it. Don't worry anymore, I took care of it." Uther whispered in his son's ear and Arthur pulled away, looking at him with a questioning expression.

"How?" Arthur's raw voice asked. "H-how?"

"Gwaine is being arrested as we speak. I don't let  _anyone_  touch my family and get away with it. I've called my contacts at the police force and called our family lawyer and both say there will be enough evidence to lock Gwaine up for a good while."

Arthur sat down, at loss for words. He put his hand over his forehead and bent forward and let his elbow rest on his knee. "It's over, it's finally over." Arthur muttered to himself and the feeling of freedom overpowered him.


	18. The Banquet

Arthur stood over the sink, his body was supported by his arms and he drew out a large puff of air while looking at the cold water streaming out of the tap. It was an intense past week and he was happy that tonight could be a night where he would be able to relax a little bit. Tonight was the night of the banquet for all the riders and honestly, Arthur thought he was in desperate need for it. He had mixed feelings, because he was sure that there would be press and stares from people, but he would also be surrounded by people who care and love him and that was meaning more than anything to him.

Arthur cupped his hands under the stream and splashed the water onto his face, feeling some of the tension glide away at the same time the water dripped from his face. Gently, he dabbed his face dry with a towel and just stared at his own reflection in the mirror for a few moments.

There were darkening circles showing beneath his eyes and Arthur hadn't expected anything less. In the past week he had little sleep and lots of worries. In this past week happened just so much, Gwaine's arrest, the press attention, the hearing and everything just took a strain on him and if it weren't for his father and Leon and Merlin, he was certain that he would absolutely succumbed under the pressure.

He had started to get nightmares once more, something he had started to get when he was raped last year. Arthur called his psychiatrist, Doctor Bailey, and had told her about what happened the last few weeks. She immediately made some free time for him and helped him to get through it. He had gotten everything of his chest and already felt a little bit more at ease.

Arthur walked back to his bedroom and sat heavily down on his bed where his suit and tie were already lain out, ready for putting on.

Arthur sighed. If it weren't for his father's powerful contacts in the police force as well in the legal department, than Gwaine would be still walking around free.

The trial against Gwaine began within days after the initial arrest, because his father wanted Gwaine to be locked up sooner rather than later.

The intense but short trial was widely covered through all kinds of media and Arthur felt incredibly self-conscious and uneasy about it all. He never liked being in the spotlights and certainly not for stuff like this. Thankfully Merlin was with him every step of the process and helped him through it. Arthur was sure that he would have given up a long time ago if he didn't had Merlin at his side.

People all over the country were shocked for several reasons by what they learnt through the media. One because they learnt about Arthur's sexuality, second because they heard about the rape and the third that they learned that it was Gwaine who had done it to him. It felt so unreal and unbelievable since Gwaine was a respected and well-known figure in the British party society.

During the trial, Arthur stood eye to eye with his tormenter again for the first time since the incident in the changing room. Arthur was determined to not let Gwaine know how much he actually frightened him, but when it was his turn to get up the stand to give his statement, his whole body felt as if it could shut down any moment. There was a lump in his throat that he just couldn't get rid of and he kept seeking for Merlin in the audience. Once he found him, he could smile and start to relax just a little bit more, but he never noticed how Gwaine was following every move. Gwaine had clenched his hands into tight fists once he found out who brought that smile to the love of his life's face.

The lawyers on Arthur's side had demanded at least fifteen years in prison and treatment in a psychiatric clinic for the rest of Gwaine's life, but unfortunally for them, Gwaine and his family also had a lot of influence in the legal department.

In return Gwaine's team of lawyers had appealed the decision on ground that Arthur had given himself over to Gwaine with consent on the relevant night. They said that Arthur just made up this rape story because he wasn't ready to come out yet.

Arthur and his supporters were absolutely shocked by that statement and his lawyers tried to convince the judge that Gwaine was lying. The judge had adjourned the court case until next month, however, he had stated that the suspect should be kept in custody until the court date with bail set on two million Pounds.

Uther and Arthur weren't really happy about that decision, but were satisfied that Gwaine was kept in custody with a ridiculous high bail price.

The moment before Gwaine was being escorted away through the doors, he had turned to Arthur's direction and mouthed 'I love you.' to him. Merlin had rubbed on Arthur's arms and telling him that it wouldn't be long now, that it was almost fully over.

He looked to his side to his suit and a smile crept onto his face. He was excited now and couldn't wait to pick Merlin up and to see Merlin in the suit that he got custom made the day after Merlin told him he would love to escort him to the banquet.

He started to put on his own suit on and was struggling with his tie when he heard a knock on the door and bid the person permission to enter. It was his father, already all dressed up, and now checking if his son was also ready. Arthur turned around and gave up on his tie, he was just too unskilled to tie it properly.

Uther walked to him and clasped both his hands on his son's upper arms as he had been cleared from the sling just a few days ago. Uther gave his son a solemn smile. "You okay?" He asked.

Arthur just sighed and answered, "Coping." While trying once again to tie his tie.

"Here let me." Uther offered and took the two ends of the tie in his hands and started to put it together how it was supposed to be. "Your mother taught me how to tie a tie." Uther suddenly told his son, who looked up to his father with a surprised look on his face. His father never talked much about his mother after she passed away. Uther always said it was too hurtful for him to talk about her and Arthur didn't pressured his father too much after a while. That didn't took away the fact that he loved to hear stories about his mother.

Uther continued. "I was absolutely rubbish in tying one properly. I would usually just tie a knot into it and thought job well done, but your mother… your mother wouldn't let me leave the house looking like some kind of homeless person." Uther chuckled and Arthur let a small smile of his own appear on his lips. These moments were so rare and he loved to hear his father talking about his mother. Just like him, his father still missed her every single day.

"She once spent half a day teaching me, and since then I have never failed to tie one properly. There." Uther finished and Arthur looked down to see a perfectly tied tie resting on his chest. He let his fingers lightly glide over it, before closing his waist coat and shrugging his overcoat on. Arthur looked back up to his father he thanked him.

Uther knew it was not only for helping him with his tie, but that his son was also thanking him for talking about his mother.

"You're welcome son. Now come on, let's go before we're too late."

Arthur inhaled deeply through his nose and nodded his head and made his way to the car that was appointed to him. His father got in a different one, because his father would already go the banquet, while he would first pick up Merlin before making way to the venue.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin turned in different angles in front of his mirror to see if there were no wrinkles in his completely new suit. He looked good, if he may say so himself. And the best of having a custom made suit, was that it fitted perfectly!

Normally, Merlin didn't like to wear suits, loathed them even. If he ever needed to wear one he would just buy one from a department store or even rent one. The only problem with those rented suits (and even the bought ones) were that they were always just that bit too big and hung around him like he was the hanger of it. Not that he couldn't afford a custom made suit himself (the salary he got from the hospital was high enough to supply him with a custom made suit), but he just never saw the point in owning one.

Good thing his mother wasn't here at the moment, because she would probably be cooing all over him and telling him how handsome he looked and telling him that he's a good boy. He never knew why, but even at twenty-seven his mother would call him a good boy and he just let her. If it made her happy when calling him that, why should he be the one oppose to that?

His mother was out of her mind when she heard that he was injured and especially after learning what had happened to Arthur. After she fretted about Merlin's well-being, she listened to the whole story that he told her - and Balinor.

Merlin had asked Arthur permission to tell his own parents beforehand, because he didn't want them to find out about Arthur's past via the media. The media had this tendency to blow up stories to an even more dramatic occurrence and he just wanted to tell his parents the truth and nothing but the truth.

Arthur had agreed, because he wasn't able to tell them himself, because it was too painful for him to keep repeating the same story. He went with Merlin when he would tell his parents, and had found himself in a bone crushing hug by Hunith when Merlin was done telling the story.

She had looked him into the eye and said that he was welcome here whenever he wanted to escape reality for a while. Their country home was outside the city, had a huge fence around it and the first neighbour lived a mile down the road, so he wouldn't be bothered. Arthur appreciated the offer and had said he would think about it.

Merlin glanced to his reflection one last time before making his way to the living room and he peeked out the window. The clock on the wall said it was almost eight so Arthur should be there soon, he just hoped that this night wouldn't be too hard for his boyfriend and that they could have a peaceful night for once.

Car lights neared and stopped in front of his apartment building and Merlin saw Arthur getting out of the car. Merlin quickly texted him that he would come down now, so no need to press the buzzer.

When Merlin opened the door of the building, Arthur stood waiting on the little staircase with his back towards the door. When he heard the door open, he turned and gawked when Merlin came down the few steps.

"What is it?" Merlin asked and looked down at his suit. "Is there something on my suit?" Merlin kept looking down to see if there was a stain on it that he missed, but he couldn't see anything. He looked up again and Arthur still had the same expression on his face so Merlin waved his hand in front of his boyfriend's face. "Hellooo?"

Arthur shook his head, coming out of his daze and looked up to Merlin's face. "Sorry, you just look… amazing." The black pinstriped two piece suit was following the smooth lines of Merlin's lithe body and the grey dress shirt made Merlin's skin look almost translucent and it brought out the brightness of those deep blue eyes. His hair looked windswept, but looking closely you could tell it took a long time to get that result.

Merlin blushed like a little school girl and closed the distance between them. "You don't look too bad yourself." Merlin commented low. He let his eyes glide over Arthur's body and was appreciating the deep dark blue three piece suit combined with a stark white dress shirt and a dark blue tie with diagonal lines with various lighter shades of blie on it.

Arthur grinned and offered Merlin his elbow. "Ready?"

Merlin gripped his arm. "Ready."

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin looked out of the tinted car window and saw the enormous crowd that had gathered in front of the hotel where the banquet took place. He had been expecting some press, from what Arthur had told him, but this amount of people was abnormal. He turned to Arthur who looked down at his fidgeting hands. "Is there always this many press for the banquet?"

"No." Answered Arthur curtly. The tone of his voice said it all, he was scared and afraid that people would look at him differently or treat him differently because of what had happened. Merlin placed a gentle hand on Arthur's restless ones and sent a small smile to Arthur.

"We can still go home if you want."

Arthur shook his head and inhaled deeply. "No, I'll have to get out at some point, I can't hide the rest of my life. I won't let Gwaine win you know."

Merlin squeezed reassuringly. "You get through this, I know it."

The chauffeur opened the door and Merlin got out first. There was just a small amount of flashing now, but it was already overwhelming him. He tried to ignore them as best as possible.

A few seconds later Arthur appeared from the car and now a lot more cameras flashed. People were yelling their questions to the couple, most of the questions involved Gwaine, but there were also a lot of questions about Arthur being gay. Arthur ignored their questions and the requests to stand still so they could take pictures of him and Merlin, instead he dragged Merlin quickly inside and let out a sigh once they were inside the hotel. His father was already waiting in the lobby for them.

"You alright?" Uther asked and Arthur only nodded without speaking. Uther quickly took them towards the room where the banquet would take place and, yes people looked a bit longer than usual when they entered, but didn't push the matter and went quickly back to their own conversations. Arthur let out a breath of relief and smiled when he saw Leon, Percy and his wife Elena and Lance walking towards them.

Percival -or Percy for short, and Lance were also riders and good friends of Arthur. They also belong to the group of people that were shocked when they learned about what had happened, but they could imagine that Arthur didn't want to talk about it right now, so they avoided that subject at all costs. Percy pushed a glass of champagne in Arthur's hand and he downed it in one go before he introduced Merlin to his friends. They clicked immediately and Arthur started to relax ever so slightly.

Merlin was engaged in a conversation with Leon when he heard another familiar voice and turned to look if it was really the person who he thought he heard speaking.

"Well, well, well. Look at that, Merlin Emrys in a suit. Never thought I'd lived that long to see that happening." Will walked toward the little group, champagne in his hand and an devilish smirk on his face.

"Will?" Merlin was stunned when his best friend came walking to him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Will studied his hands and nails nonchalant. "Oh you haven't heard yet? As of last Wednesday, I'm a silent partner, sponsor, whatever you want to call me of Pendragon Racing. And that meant that me and my plus one were also invited to this…  _thing_." He did a little wave of his hand.

After pinching his eyebrows together ever so slightly, Merlin turned to Arthur, "You knew about this?"

Arthur shook his head in response. He held however his hand out and welcomed Will as part of the Pendragon Racing Corporations and told him that he was looking forward in seeing him more often.

Merlin then spend some minutes catching up with Will. He hadn't seen him in so long and was eager to find out what he had been up to these last two months. Arthur excused himself from the conversation that he had with Leon, Percy and Lance went to stand next to Merlin.

Ever since the party he liked Will, even when Will was drunk at the end of that evening. He really wanted to get to know Merlin's best friend more and so he listened with much interest. What also wasn't unimportant, was that listening to Will helped him with taking his mind of things.

Will talked about all sorts of things. He talked about the travels he made the last two months, about the famous people he met and about the newest car he had purchased.

"As always you haven't been sitting still." Merlin said and chuckled. "And who's the "lucky" lady that is your date tonight?" He made sure to air quote the word lucky out of a joke, but saw Will wiggle his eyebrows.

"Oh you know her alright, let me see where she is." Will stood tip toe to look over the people in the room and caught sight of the woman that was his date, she saw him waving and made her way. She had to put in great effort to hold in her laugh and proceeded fast towards the trio. Merlin and Arthur were still facing her with their backs and the clicking of her heels came closer and closer. Then she appeared in their line of sight.

Merlin's jaw dropped, quite literally. His eyes widened almost comically, because in front of him stood his sister, dressed in a silk red dress that was pooled on the floor. There were a few loose curls draped down her face with the rest of her hair pulled up in a fancy hairdo. Arthur couldn't help himself but to lightly snicker at the funny sight of his boyfriend.

Almost having no control over his voice, Merlin pointed from Morgana to Will. "You… with him?"

He almost couldn't believe it, Will had never really shown interest in his sister, at least he didn't think he was being serious the few times he  _did_  comment on it. But that's not all, Will changed more often from girl than he changed socks. He wouldn't dare to dump Morgana that quickly, not if he didn't want to risk the friendship between himself and Merlin.

"How? … when?" Merlin continued asking, still not being able to make coherent sentences.

Will snaked an arm around Morgana's waist. "You tell him or should I? He looks quite shocked." Morgana nodded her head towards Will and so Will continued.

"We've been interested in each other for quite some while now, I think something like a year for serious, but we didn't act on it, because, well, we didn't know how you would react. We bumped into each other in a café about three weeks ago and we started talking and we just couldn't hide our feelings anymore. Yeah yeah, I know, I sound like a total sap, shut it."

"I didn't say anything." Merlin supplied half laughing.

"We had decided to keep it to ourselves for the time being, we just wanted to see how it went, but so far it goes really well. Hope you're not mad mate."

"Mad?" Merlin asked surprised. "Shocked, yes, but mad? How could I? My best friend and my sister! I-I… wow, okay it's a bit weird, but still!" Merlin's voice rose higher with every sentence, but he was just so happy that he couldn't get a firm grasp on his voice. "And you have my blessing, if that's what you want." He told them and Morgana threw her arms around her brother's neck.

As fast as they appeared, just as fast her arms disappeared from around his neck, saying, "This… never happened." She pointed a finger between the two of them that had to give meaning for the hug.

Merlin stepped a bit closer to Will and reached for his ear, whispering, "If you hurt her, I would run if I were you, because I'll find you."

Will laughed out loud and clapped Merlin a few times on his back. "Yeah, yeah. Calm down ninja."

Will held his hand out to Morgana who gracefully placed her hand on top of his and together they walked into the crowd, seeking people to socialize with. This left Merlin and Arthur on their own again.

Arthur smiled. It was the most he smiled this whole week and Merlin wasn't going to ruin it by asking how he felt at this moment. Instead he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and drew him a bit closer. "This is nice isn't?"

Arthur hummed in contentment and put his hands on Merlin's hips. "Indeed. And this makes it even better." He closed the distance between them and their lips touched. Merlin just melted in the touch and slid his hand up to place it gently at the back of Arthur's neck, using the hold to draw Arthur even closer.

A clearing of someone's throat made them part and Merlin blushed at seeing Uther standing next to them with a slight smirk hidden on his lips.

"Didn't want to interrupt… believe me… but dinner will be served soon."

Merlin jerked his head down in embarrassment and Arthur laughed, grabbing Merlin's hand and searching for their names on the name cards that were placed on each table. They found out that they were sitting at a table with his father, Lance, Percy, Elena, Leon, Will and Morgana. Arthur guessed that it was probably his father's doing, but he didn't comment on it. He was far too happy that he was sharing a table with people that were in his opinion closest to him.

When everyone is seated, the first thing that was on the agenda was a boring speech from the Chairman of the Organisation of Professional Motorcycle Racing. He was blabbing about how this was the 64th annual banquet and then he welcomed everyone.

Merlin wasn't really paying attention to the speech though, instead he was trying his best to keep his face as neutral as possible as Arthur was starting to touch his leg with his feet. Merlin let him for now because he was just happy that Arthur was acting like his mischievous self again, even when it was at the worst moment possible.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed softly in his boyfriend's direction when Merlin accidently kicked a table leg out of reflex when Arthur's foot travelled higher up his thigh. Arthur acted like he didn't knew what Merlin meant and was feigning to be interested in the brochure that was provided to them. Merlin's head turned brightly red when the rest of the table turned to look at him.

Luckily for him, no one questioned it and Merlin began to converse with Lance who sat next to him on the other side. He soon found out that Lancelot was dating a girl named Gwen and when Merlin asked where this Gwen was, Lance had told him that she was a nurse and that she had to work tonight.

Merlin was keen to find out if it was the same Gwen that worked with him. He just vaguely remembered that Gwen once talked about a Lance, it would be a total coincidence if it was indeed the Lance that sat next to him. He found out moments later that he and Lance were indeed talking about the same Gwen. Merlin just laughed and wished him the best and said that Gwen was a great girl.

Not much later, plates with delicious food arrived and Merlin was amazed at how fancy everything looked. Pieces of salmon were stacked up and cut in precision, and there were leaves of salad placed in a specific order and there was a sweet sauce drizzled on the plate and over the salmon. And this was just the starter.

By the time the plates of the third course were collected by the servers, there was a little break announced before the dessert would be served.

Uther excused himself when his phone rang as he saw it was his lawyer. He could hardly understand what his lawyer was saying because of the noise in the room and the slightly bad reception, and told the people at his table he would step outside to take the call.

Merlin also excused himself to go to the toilet and when Merlin was out of sight, Arthur's friends were immediately firing compliments to Arthur.

"He looks like a great guy." Percival said.

"Yeah, he's a keeper Arthur." Lance said and enthusiastically nodded his head in an approving manner.

"He makes you smile." Elena provided and dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. Will and Morgana nodded with all statements, agreeing with every one of them.

Arthur's smile grew even bigger. "Thank you guys, I'm glad you all think so. He helped me a lot this week and- oh hold on." Arthur picked his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. Arthur's eyes got that little sparkle when he saw the text was from Merlin and a playful smile started to appear onto his lips when he read the text.

**From: Merlin  
** _Come and meet me in the cloakroom._

Arthur looked around the table and he could see the cheeky expressions his friends gave him, they immediately knew who had texted him based on his current expression.

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows and excused himself, telling them that he would be right back.


	19. Turn Of Events

**Warnings: Character dead, violence, blood, threatening.**

* * *

Gwen was swivelling from right to left on her desk chair, and clicked her nails on the desk one by one, while simultaniously chewing on a pen and looking at the clock. It had been a calm evening so far except for one big trauma that would come in any moment at A&E. But she wasn't working there at the moment, so she was pretty bored.

She could've been with Lance now, but work always came first for her, even when the night was going as slow as it was going now.

Gwen looked up when she heard a door open further down the hallway and saw that Doctor Emrys came out, dressed in his surgery scrubs. He had been called on for the trauma, but he had been with a patient at that time and so he had to rush to be ready in time. Balinor walked up to her and she placed the pen from her mouth on the table.

"Any more details on the victims yet?" Balinor asked, straightening his blue scrub.

"Yes, the dispatcher has just called in to give more information on the three victims. One victim has lost a lot of blood through a stab wound in his abdomen and is also unconscious. The knife is still embedded in his abdomen and has been stabilized. The second victim has a stab wound in the leg and a head wound, and the third victim seemed to be drugged and being stabbed in his arm. He is drifting in and out of consciousness. Dispatcher told me that the ETA of the ambulances is about fifteen minutes and he also told me that the victim with the head wound is brought in with a police escort. Sorry I don't know what the reason for it is."

Balinor nodded, his chin resting onto his fist and his other arm crossed over his chest. "Is Doctor Robinson already present?"

"Yes, he went down about two minutes before you came."

"Okay, thank you Gwen. Page me if you need me."

**~oOoOo~**

Arthur peeked around in the dimly lit room, he saw some coats on hangers but as far as he could see and hear the room was empty. Squinting his eyes he saw that the room ran actually pretty far, but he was still convinced he was the only one there. Now he was just doubting himself whether he went into the right room, but he didn't saw any other cloakrooms in the hallway, so this must've been the right room.

He looked once more into the room and saw at the far end of the room a few more coatracks and some had coats on them. Arthur thought that maybe Merlin was hiding behind some coats and waiting for the right moment to jump him. But Arthur wasn't so easily fooled and smirked. Two could play that game.

Arthur patted his pockets as he wanted to use his phone as an extra light source, but he then remembered that he left his phone on the table when he stood up from his chair. He had placed the napkin and said phone on the table and then quickly walked away, wanting to get as fast as possible to Merlin.

"Oh Merlin?" Arthur whispered sing-songingly and he walked further into the room.

"Merlin, seriously are you here?" He asked a bit louder when he didn't got an answer back. He frowned when there was still no one answering him back and when he was almost at the point of turning back, he heard a noise. A whimper perhaps?

Arthur thought he imagined it, but his curiosity brought him further into the room. The TLC lighting was dimmed too low to see properly and he started to touch the walls in search for a light switch. After finally finding one he turned the round button around and the TLC started to illuminate the room in a brighter light. The sight that met him when he looked around him was knocking the air from his lungs.

**~oOoOo~**

Uther had not yet been slamming the double doors of the room where the banquet was held open and ran to the table he sat at. There were some people paying attention to it, but didn't for long. Uther had his mobile still clutched in his hand and he frantically looked around the table, only to see three seats unattended. "Where are Merlin and Arthur… where is my son!"

A few more people in the room turned their head now to see what all that fuss was about. Uther turned on his phone and punched in some numbers and pressed the call button only to hear the ringtone of his son's phone ring on the other side of the table. He walked quickly to his son's empty seat and lifted the napkin up and saw the flashing screen of his son's mobile.

"No, no, no."

"Uther, what's wrong?" Leon asked, rising from his seat and looking confused.

Uther turned to him and the despair was written clearly across his face. "Gwaine has been released. Someone paid the bail." Uther explained in a rush while his eyes were still searching the room for any sign of his son or Merlin, but he couldn't find them. "Where are they!"

Lance already stood from his chair and motioned Percy to do the same. Leon stood stock-still, astounded. "The bail… two million Pounds?  _Who_  the  _hell_  pays that kind of money!"

"I don't know and I don't  _care_!" Uther yelled on the verge of desperation. "Where. is. Arthur!" In his mind he knew that Gwaine would be coming for Arthur, he had seen how Gwaine had looked at his son in the court room, the man was obsessed. He knew that he needed to find Arthur to make sure that Arthur wouldn't see the man ever again. Arthur was just doing a little bit better, but if he would see Gwaine again, it would certainly mean that he would be back at the start.

"We haven't seen them for the past ten to fifteen minutes." Lance said, already starting to feel guilty. "Arthur got a message from Merlin and we just thought they wanted some time alone." Lance was now realizing that the couple could be in danger.

"Where did he go!" Uther yelled, but saw everyone holding up their shoulders while lowering their eyes and shaking their head.

Leon pointed to Will and Lance. "If you two look at the men's room, Percy, Uther and myself will look in the lobby area. Elena and Morgana if you could just ask people if they've seen Merlin or Arthur that would be great. And everyone, try to reach Merlin on his phone."

When Leon had given instructions, everyone nodded and immediately went on with their task and were not paying attention to the murmuring that started to travel through the room. They just wanted to find Arthur and Merlin.

**~oOoOo~**

"No." Arthur breathed. He tried to move backwards, but was just frozen on the spot after seeing Gwaine standing there. "You… you can't be here." He stared right in the eyes of his tormenter. Gwaine was lazily leaning against one of the coat racks and pushed himself off it to walk to Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened in fear and then something else caught his sight, something even more important. Merlin.

His boyfriend was lying on the floor, partially hidden behind one of the racks, but Arthur could clearly make out the outlines of Merlin's motionless body. He was so concentrated on Merlin that he forgot about his surroundings until it was too late and Gwaine was already gripping him tightly.

"No. NO! Let m-" Arthur started to scream, but Gwaine put one of his hands on Arthur's mouth, cutting him off. He brought his other hand around Arthur's back and started to drag him towards the back of the room.

"Shh, it's alright Arthur." Gwaine soothed, looking into Arthur's eyes. "We can finally be together now." Gwaine told him in such a sweet tone that it almost made Arthur sick.

Arthur struggled, but Gwaine was always that bit stronger than him and he could feel himself getting dragged further and further from the entrance and then behind one of the racks where he could see his boyfriend more clearly. His eyes started to tear up and he furiously shook his head and body, wanting to get out of the tight hold Gwaine had him in. He wanted to be free so he could run to his boyfriend, because Merlin was lying far too still for his liking and he needed to check if Merlin was okay.

"See, I told you I would take care of him. Properly this time. You're just in time to see the grand finale." Gwaine told Arthur and he shuffled closer to Merlin's body with Arthur in his arms. Arthur breathed fast in Gwaine's hand and the first tear trickled down his cheek. It was more out of relieve when seeing Merlin still breathing.

"Now be a good boy and don't scream when I pull my hand away. If you won't I would even let you say goodbye to this piece of shit." Gwaine slowly took his hand from Arthur's mouth and Arthur didn't made a sound, he was too shocked to say or do anything.

"That's it." Gwaine cooed and ran an hand over Arthur's cheek and Arthur flinched at the touch. "Soon our life together will start."

In one swift movement, Gwaine had picked Merlin's limply body from the ground and held it in front of him. Arthur jumped forward with outstretched arms, as he wanted to take Merlin as far away from Gwaine as possible. He stopped to look Gwaine in the eye and then back at Merlin before taking another step closer.

"Nuh, ah, a-ah." Gwaine pulled a knife out of seemingly nowhere and put it on Merlin's throat. "One more step and I'll slice his throat." Arthur immediately stopped in his track and he heard the same soft whimper as when he entered the room. His eyes were trailed down to Merlin and he saw Merlin's eyes flutter before he slowly opened them.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried and stepped closer, momentarily forgetting Gwaine's threat. Gwaine hadn't and pressed the knife a little bit closer onto Merlin's throat. Merlin only now started to register more clearly what was going on. He felt the cold blade pressed against his skin and he was about to panic when his eyes fell onto Arthur, and he knew he had to be strong for him.

"It'll be okay." Merlin said, trying to sound reassuring but his voice was weak and he gasped when Gwaine tightened his hold and pressed the knife even more down on his throat, a small trail of blood trickled out and down his neck.

"You don't get to speak." Gwaine spat, his words venomous and Arthur sobbed and pleaded Gwaine to stop.

"Let him go, please. It's me you want… not him" Arthur continued his sobbing. He needed Merlin to be safe, needed him to be okay, but he looked so pale and it was his fault. Arthur glanced his eyes over Merlin's body but he didn't found any injuries apart from the wound in his neck. But he knew that something must've happened to him as Merlin looked so lifeless and so weak, like he didn't have enough energy to keep himself up right.

" _He_  is the cause that we aren't together Arthur. I can't let him live. Never!" Gwaine yelled and plunged the knife in Merlin's arm and it made Merlin scream in pain.

When Gwaine pulled the knife out, Merlin screamed and whimpered. Gwaine held the knife up, ready to plunge it in again, but this time Arthur surged forward and tackled Gwaine to the ground, simultaneously pushing Merlin out the way.

Merlin fell down onto his knees with a small thud and he immediately pushed his hand down onto the stab wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. His moves were a bit clumsy as his limbs still felt heavy due to the drug that Gwaine used to knock him out and the aftereffects were still quite heavily felt through his body, but pushed himself to stay awake.

Merlin tried to turn around when he heard the two men wrestle behind him, but his wound was bleeding too fast and the drugs in his system were mostly keeping him in a daze. He tried again, putting all effort in his motions and he managed to turn his head just barely to see how Arthur and Gwaine wrestled on the ground, before his world went black.

Arthur and Gwaine struggled on the ground and Arthur managed to wrestle the knife out of Gwaine's hand and now both men were trying to reach the knife. Arthur could grasp the hilt and successfully managed to stab the man who tormented him for so long, in the leg. A wail of pain came out of Gwaine's mouth and as Gwaine pulled the knife out of his leg Arthur took the distraction to pull Gwaine up and push him up against the wall.

Arthur breathed harshly in and out through his noise as he stared at Gwaine's face, his hands gripped Gwaine's collar tightly and he turned him around to slam Gwaine hard into one of the coatracks. Gwaine's head slammed hard against the corner of one and he was slightly off balance and in an attempt to steady himself, he brought the hand that held the knife forward.

Arthur gasped. He loosened the grip he had on Gwaine and started to stumble backwards until his back hit the wall where he slid down to the ground. All he could feel was a sharp pain in his abdomen and when he looked down he could see that the knife was latched into his stomach. He started to panic that made him breathe quickly, but every deep breath he took was hurting him more and more and Arthur could now only breathe in quick and shallow breaths.

He lifted a shaking hand to try to keep the blade steady and closed his eyes in concentration when he gripped it tight. He felt his shirt starting to get soaking wet with blood and it continued to seep through his shirt with every moment that passed. Arthur felt himself getting more and more tired, but he didn't allow himself to sleep because he needed to know if Merlin was okay.

A few feet away, Gwaine started to get up. He ignored the dizziness when he saw what he had done. Blinking away the dark spots that started to appear in front of his eyes, he made his way to Arthur and sunk down on his knees and started to apologizing over and over.

"No, no my love. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He grabbed Arthur's face in his both hands and tilted Arthur's head up. Arthur stared up at him through half lidded eyes and felt his eyelids become more and more heavier.

"Stay awake." Gwaine fiddled in his pocket and pulled out his phone, but held one hand on Arthur's cheek. "Hold on, I'm gonna call an ambulance."

Arthur couldn't make himself focus properly anymore. He was tired and cold and wasn't even noticing the sharp pain anymore. All he wanted to do now was to get to Merlin and when he was sure that Merlin was okay, he would take a short nap.

He tried to move forward, but he just didn't had the energy for it. Arthur heard Gwaine talking to him, or at least he guessed it was him, and still felt Gwaine's hand on his face. He didn't want it, at all, but he just didn't had the energy anymore to fight him off.

And then the hand disappeared and it was being replaced by a different pair of hands. A voice that sounded familiar to him spoke to him and he mustered all his energy to open his eyes. He managed to open them just a little bit, but it was so hard to keep them open for long.

"Arthur, oh god. Arthur!" Uther panicked when his son was looking up to him, but wasn't really  _looking_. His son's eyes were glazed over and he was blinking sluggishly. Uther next stared down at the hilt of the knife that was jutting out of his son's abdomen. Uther breathed in a shaky breath. "Arthur, stay awake. Just look at me, you're doing great." Uther started to stroke his son's cheeks with his thumbs.

"D-d-d-a-" Arthur tried to speak but he couldn't form the words.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, I'm here." Uther replied softly and briefly looked up to Leon. He saw him bending over Merlin with one hand pressed onto Merlin's neck, while his other hand was holding his phone and he was talking into it.

Uther looked back to Arthur who's eyelids started to close.

"Arthur, don't go to sleep. Eyes on me!"

Arthur's eyes opened again, only halfway.

Uther turned to Leon. "How long for that ambulance!"

"They should be here any minute now!" Leon yelled back and looked back down at Merlin.

When Uther turned back, Arthur's eyes were fully closed and his head was lolled a tiny bit forward.

"No, no, no." Uther muttered. "Arthur!" Uther lightly slapped Arthur's cheek, but there was no reaction out of his son. Uther shifted in his place and was readying himself to pick Arthur up into his arms. He couldn't wait any longer for that ambulance. If anything, he would drive his son himself and meet them halfway.

He was about to pick his son up, when Leon shouted, "Uther, your shoulder!"

Uther screaming back, "It's fine!" He eyed the knife suspiciously, but he knew that taking the knife out was the worst thing you could do now. He cradled his son's head in the crook of his neck and placed his arms under his son's arms and knees. He drew in a deep breath and then stood up with his son hanging limply in his arms.

Gwaine protested in Percival's strong hold and Percy pushed him against the wall, face first. "Shut up!" Percy yelled, grabbing Gwaine's wrists tighter where he had twisted them behind his back.

Uther walked out of the room but didn't know where to go. The hallway was as good as empty, but he needed help. Arthur needed help. Then Morgana and Elena rounded the corner and ran towards him once they realized it was Uther carrying Arthur.

Uther lowered himself onto his knees but kept Arthur in his arms. The first tears fell onto his cheeks.

Elena started to call for medical help while Morgana stood in shock. She looked down at the motionless body and became worried when she didn't saw Merlin anywhere. She heard shouting coming from within the room further down the hall and knew that her brother must be there. She glanced down to Arthur one last time, before she sprinted towards the room. There, she saw Merlin weakly struggling in Leon's hold and she ran up to them.

"Merlin. Merlin stop. Help is on the way." Morgana begged her brother, but Merlin paid no attention to her.

"Arthur. I have to go to Arthur… let me go- go." His arms fell limply down and his head lolled forward against Leon's chest.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried and Leon confirmed to her that he was unconscious. The next thing he told her was that they needed to stop the bleeding fast.

"Bleeding? What bleeding!"

Leon pointed to Merlin's arm that had started to drip drops of blood on to the floor. Morgana gasped and got on her knees. Her father and Merlin were the medical people in the family and she had almost no medical knowledge apart from sticking a bandage on a scratch. But this was something far bigger than a scratch and she tried to gather some information from when Merlin was studying this particular chapter about bleedings and she had to quiz him.

"We need to keep pressure on the wound." Morgana said, her voice shaking. She remembered what Merlin had told her and put her shaking hands on top of the wound, but the blood immediately seeped through her fingers .

"It's not enough!" Morgana yelled and frantically looked around her, hoping that her surroundings would provide an answer for her, and strangely it did. She saw the tie around her brother's neck and yanked it off and put Merlin's arm through the loop. She pushed it up till above the wound and then pulled it tightly, before clamping her hands over the wound again. There was less blood seeping through this time and Morgana heaved a small sigh of relieve.

"I already called an ambulance and the police." Leon told her, and he tried to calm her down while at the same time keeping Merlin warm.

Gwaine was still very much growling and yelling for his release, but Percy had a strong hold over him and he had to restrain himself from killing Gwaine right on the spot.

Seconds later, paramedics and police officers arrived. There were two paramedic going with Gwaine when he was being cuffed and taken by three officers while other paramedics gathered around Merlin and hooked him on various machines and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He was then wrapped in some kind of foil before being transferred onto the stretcher.

Will had arrived seconds after Merlin was being led away and took a shaking Morgana into his arms. He could hardly get a grasp on the situation himself. Half an hour ago he was eating and laughing with his best friend and now he saw him being led away with speed by paramedics.

"I'll bring you to the hospital." Will softly said to Morgana when he could think a bit more rationally.

**~oOoOo~**

Gwen ran through the hospital corridors and down the stairs. She didn't had time to wait for the elevator to arrive and sprinted down the three stairs. She just needed to get to Balinor, and fast!

She had gone to the personnel room for her break and she checked her phone. She saw that she had received a voicemail from Lance and when she listened to it, she paled and dropped the phone from her hands. She had immediately turned and ran out of the room.

When she had finally arrived at the right floor, it didn't took her long to find Balinor. He and his team were already standing ready to intercept the paramedics once they would bring the victims in. She caught his arm and spun him around.

Panting heavily, she only managed to stammer out a few words. "Merlin… Arthur… stabbed." She sucked in a deep breath when Balinor told her to calm down.

"Merlin and Arthur are the victims, they are the ones who are stabbed!" She blurted out once she had her breath a little more under control.

"What!" Balinor thundered. No this couldn't be, not his son, not after everything that already happened. It couldn't be Merlin, nor Arthur. Gwen must've been mistaken, that's the only logical explanation.

But before Gwen could properly explain what had happened, there were three stretchers being pushed through the doors. One person's face and body was being covered up by a white sheet.

"One of the victims died during transport." One of the paramedics said.


	20. Waiting

The three stretchers had just been pushed through another door and Doctor Robinson had to have a firm grip on his colleague's arms in order from stopping him from running after the stretcher his son was lying on. It didn't however stop Balinor from struggling heavily.

"Balinor you have to  _calm. down!_ Call your wife and be with your daughter." Doctor Robinson sternly told his colleague and pointed to Morgana who had arrived with Will minutes after the three victims were brought in. "There's nothing  _you_  can do for Merlin anymore. Sit down and calm yourself!"

"No, I've got to see him.  _Please_." Balinor pleaded and was still struggling to get out of the grip.

"Dad…" Morgana sniffed. She held a good grip on Will's shirt and hadn't let go ever since she heard that someone died. They learned quickly who it was and she had placed her head on Will's shirt and started crying. She couldn't believe it.

"Dad please." Morgana sobbed even louder and finally Balinor gave up fighting his colleague and went to sit with his distressed daughter. He watched his colleague rushing to the doors where the stretchers had been pushed through just moments ago.

He turned to look at his daughter. She had looked so happy and beautiful in her dress when she left the house just hours before and now she looked so upset, with tears streaming down her face and her hair in disarray. He slung an arm around her and brought her close before sighing deeply. He couldn't do anything more now.

"He-he was s-so cold." Morgana stuttered after a moment of silence. Her words slightly muffled by her father's shirt. "A-and there was a-all that blood, and th- _he_ -hen his eyes rolled back." Morgana took a quivering breath. "I-I just didn't know what to do anymore. I-I tried to -"

"Shhh, darling. You've done everything you could." Balinor soothed in her ear, rocking her from side to side in the hope it would calm her down. "We need to call your mother and tell her the news." Balinor said grimly and accepted the phone Will offered him.

Will himself was nearly in shock after learning what had happened to his best friend. He couldn't believe that someone could do that to someone as kind and humble as Merlin. When Will was looking around him, he saw police officers, doctors and nurses bustling in the small reception space of the emergency area and he heard doctors yelling orders. Will looked back to Balinor when he heard him sigh deeply.

" _Hello-o._ " Hunith's almost singing voice greeted Balinor. How could he ever have enough strength to tell her what had happened to her son? She was already completely out of her mind when she heard that Merlin was beaten, telling her what had happened now would completely destroy her.

He sucked in a breath and stubbornly wiped a tear away that had fallen down his cheek with his thumb.

"You… you need to come to the hospital. Please love."

" _What, why? Didn't your car start again? See I told you, you should've taken that thing to the garage to get it checked when it happened the first tim-_ "

"Hunith, please. It's important. Please, just come to the emergency room,  _now_." Balinor pleaded her, his voice cracked and he forced himself to take long deep breaths. He didn't want to tell her about Merlin over the phone, not when she still had to drive, because she would be too distracted to pay attention to the road.

" _Balinor, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong._ "

"Hunith I can't tell it over the phone. Just, promise me that you'll come here soon."

" _Yes. Yes."_ Hunith's voice turned even more serious.  _"I'll be there as quick as I can._ "

**~oOoOo~**

It took Hunith forty-three minutes to come to the hospital because there was traffic jam due to some accident. Hunith never swore, but that time she did because it took so damn long and she was still not any wiser on why she needed to get to the hospital. There were a million scenarios running through her head, and all of them were involving her husband being seriously hurt. She just wished that he hadn't been so mysterious on the phone.

The minute she parked her car she ran to the right floor and found not only her husband there, but also her daughter and Will.

"Balinor!"

Balinor looked up at hearing his name and stood quickly up when he saw his wife coming towards him. He embraced her tightly and then sat her down on the chair next to him. Morgana's arms were immediately drawn around his arm once more and her head placed on his shoulder. Will kept rubbing soothing circles onto her back. Hunith reached out to her daughter and asked what was wrong, but she didn't got an answer apart from sobbing.

Balinor quickly introduced Uther as Arthur's father, but Uther was too distracted to pay attention to his surroundings. Hunith had frowned now even more. She thought there would be something serious with her husband, but he didn't seemed to be injured. But why was her daughter there then too? And why was she crying?

"Balinor, please tell me what's wrong.  _Now_."

Balinor let out a shuddering sigh. "It's – it's about Merlin and Arthur."

"What about them!"

"They, they have been stabbed."

Hunith stared up at her husband. "No." Hunith breathed out eventually. She looked around her and saw four unknown persons all dressed in neat suits looking at her. "W-what happened? Oh, Balinor tell me our son is okay. Tell me Arthur is okay. Please…"

"Gwaine did it to them…" Balinor told his wife and gripped her tighter. "I-I don't know what happened exactly." Balinor breathed deeply in. "He has drugged Merlin and had stabbed him and Arthur." Balinor paused for a short moment, he needed a moment to collect himself. As a doctor he had to bring bad news often, but never about his own family. "They've lost a lot of blood, both of them."

"A-are they…?" Hunith left the inevitable word linger in the air, she just couldn't get the word 'dead' over her lips. If she would say it, it would be too real and if she wouldn't say the word at all, then it just wouldn't be true. Balinor would just tell her that both boys were okay and that they were just sleeping.

And then her husband shook his head and she didn't know the meaning for it and tears welled up in her eyes.

"No." Balinor finally admitted. "But they are far from okay. When Merlin was brought in, he was drifting in and out of conscious. When he would be awake, he was confused and stressed and wanted to know where Arthur was. They had to sedate him to prevent him from causing any more injuries to himself."

Hunith sat silently and listened, but her heart was thundering against her ribcage. Her little boy was hurt and there was nothing she could do but what. She tried to keep the tears at bay as well as she could because she needed to be strong for her boy… and her little girl who still was softly sobbing against her father's arm. Hunith knew how much Morgana cared for her brother, even when she would deny any reason too.

"Merlin had a large bleeding at his arm and a smaller cut in his neck, but they managed to stop both bleedings. They have administered extra blood to Merlin too, because his blood levels were a little bit down. Hopefully he'll be doing a whole lot better in some time."

"C-can I see him?" Hunith asked softly. But Balinor shook his head, his eyes casted down at the floor.

"Not at the moment. He needs rest and can't have any excitement around him."

Hunith nodded. She didn't liked it to be denied to see her son, but she could understand the reason behind it. She looked towards Arthur's father. "And Arthur?"

Balinor blew out a puff of air and looked in Uther's direction. Uther still sat on the chair, staring at the floor with his hands clenched in fists.

"We still don't know, he's still in theatre. He had a more seriously stab wound than Merlin."

Hunith nodded softly, her eyes still trained on Uther. She wanted to know a lot more on what exactly has happened, but this wasn't the time to ask. She now wanted both her boys awake and wanting to know what happened with the person who had inflicted all this suffering on her family.

"And Gwaine?" She almost spat the name as she said it, her hate for the man was clear from the moment she learned he was the one who had threatened her son at his work.

"He's dead." Balinor answered coldly. He said it without any emotion and Uther interrupted him, muttering more to himself than to the people in the room.

"And he's lucky he's dead, otherwise I would've  _killed_  him myself." Uther growled low.

"Has Merlin..." Hunith cautiously asked. She wanted to know if her son was responsible for Gwaine's death.

Balinor knew that no one was interested on how the man had died, but Balinor still felt the need to explain what had happened with Gwaine. Or at least what the paramedics had told him. They weren't sure and they had to wait a few more days for the coroner's report on what exactly was the cause of death, but just like Balinor, they were convinced that the head wound was the cause of death.

"I don't think it was Merlin. Leon," Balinor pointed to Leon who was now sitting next to Uther with a comforting hand on Uther's shoulder. "told us that he had found Merlin unconscious. I think that Arthur had been struggling with Gwaine and somehow Gwaine hit his head hard. Gwaine's skull probably cracked by the impact, but we don't know for certain. But if that  _had_  happened, then chances are big that blood had been slipping through the crack, which would cause for pressure to built up in the skull."

He took a small pause before muttering, "And it might be against my doctor's oath, but I'm glad he's dead… the pain he caused Arthur and Mer-"

Hunith felt her husband's emotions rising and gripped his hand into her own, it made him stop talking and made him look at his wife. "Don't spent any more time thinking about him." Hunith whispered. "We now have to hope that everything will be fine with Merlin and Arthur."

**~oOoOo~**

Hours passed and every time the swinging doors opened, Uther leaped up from his seat, hoping the person who walked through them had news that his son was out of surgery. But mostly he was disappointed by the news that they told him.

Nurses came and went to inform the group about the progress that was made with Arthur's surgery and Balinor explained some medical things that Uther didn't understand. The last nurse that came through the doors, told them that it could still take a long time as there had been an internal bleeding which was hard to stop. Arthur kept losing a lot of blood, but Doctors Robinson was doing his best in stopping the bleeding. Balinor told Uther that Arthur was in the best hands as Doctor Robertson was the best vascular surgeon they had.

Another forty minutes went by before another nurse came by to give an update on Merlin's situation. His blood pressure had suddenly dropped and the situation was now considered critical. If it would drop even more, there was a chance that Merlin would slip into a coma.

**~oOoOo~**

Another hour passed and a nurse came through the doors with the news that the surgery was finally over and Arthur was being transferred to Recovery. He was in most critical condition and no visitors were allowed for the time being.

**~oOoOo~**

Minutes ticked by at an unbelievably slow pace and all that the people could do was waiting, waiting and some more waiting.

Uther was constantly on his phone now, talking to who knows who and Balinor kept Hunith as well as Morgana close at his side. They were waiting for the moment that they could visit Merlin, but his situation was still too critical to let someone visit.

**~oOoOo~**

Just a few minutes after two in the morning, both families were informed that Merlin and Arthur's condition was concidered stable now, but because of the time, no one was allowed to visit and the nurses suggested that they would come back in the morning.

No one left.

Just before visiting time would begin, a nurse came up to the group of people and told them that Merlin and Arthur were put in the same room and she further told them about how the night went. Arthur had started to become slightly feverish, but they managed to control it and Merlin had gotten a couple of nightmares at the start of the night, but with sedatives he had slept through the rest of the night.

The nurse instructed that only two persons per patient were allowed for now, and it was quickly decided that Hunith and Balinor would visit Merlin and that Uther would visit Arthur alone. The rest of the group were desperate to see both Arthur and Merlin, but they knew that their parents were obligated to go in first.

When the three of them entered the ward, Hunith started to feel uneasy. She didn't know what to expect and was just glad that her husband was there to support her. She drew the curtain away that separated her son's bed from the other beds and before she entered, she watched Uther do the same to the curtain around his son's bed.

Her eyes finally flicked to her son's direction and she didn't know how to feel. From her point of view it looked like Merlin was just sleeping, he was just lying there so peacefully and she felt like she was drawn back twenty-fours years, and imagined herself standing at her three year old son's room, just watching him sleep.

She was brought back to the present when Balinor had nudged her towards a seat next to Merlin's bed.

Her eyes looked at the bandages wrapped around his upper arm and neck. "Merlin." She softly whispered, but her son didn't moved a muscle and she sank back into her chair. Her husband gently wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head down on his shoulder. They could only wait some more now at this point.

**~oOoOo~**

Uther didn't know what was wrong, but when he drew back the curtain he saw that there was an unmistakable frown onto his son's brow. The rest of his face was peaceful, but the frown was evident.

Uther sat down onto one of the chairs and before he knew what he was doing, he was brushing away the sweat clad hair from his son's forehead and was leaning forward to be closer to his son. He was starting to murmur reassuring words to his son and it was like Arthur could hear him, because the deep frown started to lessen. Still, Arthur remained unconscious.

"My boy." Uther whispered, resuming the action of brushing his son's hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry. I wish I looked after you better. I wished I had paid more attention, because if I had, than this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry that I haven't been father of the year, but I'm trying to change that. What do you say, eh? You open your eyes and then you can tell me exactly how a good father should act."

There wasn't any reaction and Uther sighed. He pulled the chair even closer to the bed until his knees collided with it and brought his free hand up to grasp Arthur's hand into his own. He was careful for the IV that had been inserted in Arthur's hand and where blood was now traveling from the blood bag to his veins.

Uther squeezed his son's hand for his own reassurance. It told him that Arthur was still there and if hopefully also sent the message to his son that he wouldn't leave him. He so hoped Arthur knew that. He sat like that for a while, keeping the hand gently into his own, while continuing to rake his fingers through the golden blonde hairs.

Uther was staring at his son and thinking about literally everything, when he was brought out of his memory by Merlin's parents' happy voices.

"Slowly Merlin, slowly…. Balinor he's awake!" Hunith's voice rose higher and higher from the fact that her son had opened his eyes.

"Deep breaths now Merlin." Balinor told his son. "That's it, good boy. No, no. It's okay, stay in bed. Merlin please listen to me. Just keep lying… yes, that's it."

"I'll get his doctor." Hunith told her husband and left

Uther heard the curtain being opened and closed and footsteps were leaving the ward. He could now hear Balinor coo softly at his son, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could hear that Merlin was starting to cry.

Uther turned his attention back to his son with mixed feeling. He was happy of course that Merlin had woken up, but at the same time felt sad that his own son remained unconscious. Uther placed his palm on top of Arthur's hair and stroked his thumb over his son's forehead.

"Come on my boy, open your eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter (hopefully) tomorrow…


	21. The Healing Begins

Normally, Merlin revelled at hearing the mumbled voices from the people who were walking up and down the hallway. To hear their shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor and to smell the antiseptics through his nose. But now he wasn't all too happy to experience that.

Although, he wasn't  _exactly_ allowed to leave his bed, he just couldn't lie in the hospital bed for a second longer when he knew that Arthur was not more than three feet away, he still hadn't regained consciousness.

He had waited for the doctor to leave after finishing yet another test and then crept out of the bed. He walked on feeble legs towards Arthur's bed and dragged the stick with an IV bag and monitor behind him. The doctors felt the need to monitor him as his blood pressure was still somewhat unpredictable. He just found it annoying and irritating, but dealt with it after he saw the look on the faces of his parents.

Now he was sitting on a chair next to Arthur's bed and kept staring at him with a sad expression, with his hand was pressed onto Arthur's and his thumb rubbing soothing circles on his skin.

There was only the beeping of Arthur's heart monitor as well as his own that filled up the silence, and somehow it was soothing for Merlin. He kept sitting in silence for a while and studied Arthur's face closely. Uther had told him about his son's frown and he could see it clearly. He could only guess what it was that made the frown appear.

Merlin looked to the big clock on the wall, watching how the second hand was slowly ticking it's way round. It was well in the afternoon and visiting hours would almost start now. He had been sitting there three hours already and although the nurses disagreed with him being out of bed, none had the heart to separate the two. And even if they would, then Merlin would find his back to Arthur quite quickly.

He hadn't seen him at all since the accident and he needed to see Arthur so much now that it had started to hurt. When he had yanked the curtain that had been dividing the two beds open after almost two days of being closed, he saw his boyfriend lying in the bed and it just wasn't right. Arthur didn't belong there.

When he had taken a seat, Merlin had started to talk to Arthur, but wasn't sure if Arthur heard him. He talked about different kinds of subject, and how he wanted to get a ride on his motorcycle again. And then there was also talks about that concert of his favourite band Arthur got him tickets for, it was only a few weeks away.

His attention was drawn away when he heard voices coming into their shared hospital room. His eyes widened when he recognized the voices as his parents' and he knew he would get it now for being out of bed. He didn't had to wait long before his mother's concerned voice reached his ears, not yet yelling to his father where her son was. Then the curtain was drawn away and Merlin's head snapped to Uther who stared at him. He let go of Arthur's hand and quickly stood up, only the motion made him feel a little bit dizzy and he grabbed the pole for some support.

He was swaying and he was certain that he would faint any moment now, but then two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and gently sat him down on the chair he had occupied. He blinked a few times to get rid of the dizziness and the black spots and when they were finally gone, he could see Uther sitting in front of him on his haunches and looking up at him with concern.

"You okay?" Uther whispered, "Should I get a doctor?"

Merlin softly shook his head and Uther stayed on his haunches for a minute more until Merlin gave him a curt nod and said, "I'm fine."

Uther stood up and Merlin did the same almost at the same time, but Uther placed a hand on his shoulder once more.

"No, stay. I'm sure Arthur would like that." Uther said louder now and soon enough two pairs of feet hurried their way and the curtain was opened. Hunith blew out a sigh of relieve when she saw her son sitting at his boyfriend's side. She was about to walk up to him, when Balinor pulled her away.

"Just, let them." Balinor murmured. "We'll grab a coffee and come back in a few minutes. He's fine, Hunith."

Merlin offered his father a small smile of thanks after his mother reluctantly agreed to come with him.

There were a few moments of peaceful silence and only the two heart monitors of Merlin and Arthur beeping was heard. Uther had pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed and held Arthur's hand into his own. Merlin could see the love and devotion the man had for his son.

Those eyes flickered up to Merlin and Merlin could see a sense of desperation in them. "Has he… opened his eyes already?" Uther softly asked, but Merlin shook his head. His eyes gliding down to the floor.

Uther softly nodded and looked back at his son again. Maybe he was being too optimistic, but he had hoped that his son would've woken up by now, or at least shown a sign that he was still there with them. The doctor had updated him with Arthur's situation and told him that Arthur had been extremely lucky. A few millimetres to the left and the knife would've sliced through his intestine and then it would've looked a whole lot grimmer. Although he knife had cut deep, there wasn't any major damaging and the doctor was optimistic. He expected that, with some rest, Arthur would soon be recovered.

He told Uther that Arthur could be still sleeping due to the sedatives and he could wake up any moment now, but Uther didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted his son's eyes to open, so that he could gather him up in his arms and never let him go.

Uther's attention faltered by hearing Merlin murmur soft reassurances to Arthur and Uther could see how much compassion Merlin had for his son. He admits that he was uneasy about Arthur's sexuality at first, but when he saw how Arthur lived up, for most part, after telling him about his sexuality, he just couldn't be ignorant and cross.

The relationship with his son had been improved tenfold and Arthur's hadn't stopped talking about Merlin, and he could only smile with how much excitement his son talked about Merlin. Secretly, he wouldn't be surprised, if Arthur would suddenly tell him that he would going to ask Merlin to marry him.

A smile transformed on his lips, but was quickly gone when he heard soft groan. It came from his son and he saw that same frown as when he came in the first time, appearing on his son's forehead again. In a split second he was closely hovering over his son.

"Arthur? Calm down, everything is alright. It's me."

Arthur started to move his head from left to right, muttering to himself. "No, no… go away. Don't touch me."

Uther leaned in closer, his hand gently placed on Arthur's head and his thumb started to caress the skin of his forehead. "Arthur it's me, dad." Uther whispered reassuringly at his son. "You're fine. Merlin is here too, you're okay now. Open your eyes and see for yourself."

"N-no… you're lying." Arthur grunted, breathing heavily and still squirming in the bed.

Merlin had pressed the alarm button already and was now thinking of ways to calm his boyfriend down. He had Arthur's hand still firmly into his own and gently placed a kiss on top of Arthur's knuckles and spoke soft words after Uther's reassurances didn't work completely. Arthur had calmed down only a little bit, but it was still not enough.

"Arthur," Merlin began softly. "You're really safe now. I'm here, your father is here…" Merlin wanted to say more, but he saw Arthur slowly opening his lids, at the same time Doctor Robinson drew the curtain away.

The doctor first glared at Merlin for being out of bed but then walked up to the side of the bed.

"Merlin, go to your own bed. Now." Doctor Robinson told Merlin. And although reluctantly, Merlin listened in the end. He knew he was being considered a patient instead of a doctor now and had to do what he was told.

The curtain between them was firmly shut again, but Merlin could still hear Arthur's franticness and all he wanted to do was getting out of his bed and comfort Arthur. Just when he was about to, he heard Uther taking that job on him and Merlin decided he should stay and let Uther and Arthur have some time alone. He kept listening to what was happening and heard the doctor performing some tests. Some moments later, Merlin heard him telling Uther that Arthur was sleeping again and the Doctor then continued to talk about the progress Arthur made.

Merlin laid himself down into the bed, maybe some more sleep for him was a good idea. He had just closed them before his parents entered the room in a panic. They had seen Doctor Robinson rushing past them and towards the room where their son was, their initial thought was that something had happened to Merlin. Arriving in the room, they saw their son in bed and Uther standing in the middle of the room, telling them that Arthur had woken up.

**~oOoOo~**

Three days later, the curtain was now completely drawn open and the room was filled with Merlin and Arthur's friends and family. The doctors only allowed so many people to visit at the same time because of Merlin and Arthur's progress, but the visiting time was still limited to only an hour for now.

Arthur had been in a daze the first one and a half days and kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He was completely awake and responding well since yesterday afternoon.

Merlin was being cleared from every machine and fluids since two days, and the only thing he needed to do was to  _stay_  in bed, but that was becoming more and more difficult at every day that passed.

Arthur was still a bit weak and shaken by everything that had happened the last couple of days, but was visibly relieved when he learnt about what happened to Gwaine. Even though he never wished the man to die, he was happy that he could never suffer at Gwaine's hands again.

Arthur's friends kept his mind from thinking too much about Gwaine by telling told Merlin embarrassing stories about Arthur. Which he of course tried to deny with every fibre in his body, or tried to answer them with excuses.

"Really?" Merlin's voice pitched. " _You_  swam  _naked_  in your neighbour's pool,  _and_  she caught you doing it!" Merlin doubled over laughing and Uther smirked, remembering clearly how his sixty year old neighbour's turned up in shock at his doorstep with Arthur in tow. Arthur had been standing there, head down, and dressed in a bathrobe with flower design.

"Leon told me too!" Arthur said, accusingly pointing towards Leon who held his hands up. " _And_  I was drunk, which was also  _his_  fault."

An hour more passed and a nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry people, but the patients need their rest."

Nobody went against it. Hunith kissed Merlin as well as Arthur on the top of their head and told them to rest. Balinor followed by placing an hand on his son's shoulder and telling him that he should listen for once in his life to other doctors and don't do stuff he would think is best. Merlin reluctantly agreed to do so.

Uther stood by his son and Arthur looked up at him. He remembered vaguely that his father had been talking to him when he was unconscious and now wasn't sure if he had actually heard his father talking to him, or whether it was his mind playing tricks on him. It was such a peculiar feeling.

"Father…" Arthur said and Uther perched down on the edge of the bed, both of them now on eyelevel.

"Yes Arthur?" Uther responded, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I-I just want to tell you that I don't blame you, for anything. You couldn't know any of this because I never said something."

"But as your father I should've-"

"No, really." Arthur cut his father off. "You've been nothing but good to me and I screwed it up by distancing myself more and more from you. I shouldn't been keeping secrets, look where it brought me… us."

Uther moved his hand from Arthur's shoulder to cup his cheek. "Arthur, don't do this to yourself. We both made mistakes, but we now have time enough to make it up to each other. Get some rest son." Uther finished and leaned forward to kiss his son on his temple. Something he hadn't done in…  _years._

"I'll see you tomorrow Arthur." Uther stood up and wanted to walk away, but Arthur grabbed his arm, making him turn around.

"Thank you." Arthur said and Uther nodded once, smiling at his son and knowing that their future was looking far more brighter now.

As Uther walked away he acknowledged Merlin and Merlin waved his goodbye.

"That was amazing Arthur." Merlin said when everyone left the room. He turned to look at his boyfriend. "I know you wanted to tell him that for a long time now."

Arthur nodded, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"I was scared that I'd lose you Merlin. Don't ever scare me this much again" Arthur admitted. "What exactly had happen between you and Gwaine, did he…?" Arthur let the rest of the sentence linger in the air, but Merlin knew what his boyfriend meant. He frowned and tilted his head once more to the side.

"No, nothing like that happened Arthur. When I came back from the toilets, someone grabbed me from behind when I walked past the cloakroom. I seriously thought it was you, so I didn't scream. But when I turned around and saw who it really was, I wanted to scream, I wanted to warn you, but Gwaine had already put something over my mouth and I couldn't think straight anymore. I think that's when I passed out because the next moment I woke up I saw you standing in front of me."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said soft.

"It's not your fault and it will  _never_  be your fault." Merlin said sternly. He didn't like it that Arthur kept beating himself up for something he didn't had control over. It wasn't his fault!

"Now let's try to not talk about it anymore tonight, let's talk about something pleasant."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, his face still holding a sad expression.

Merlin couldn't stand the look on his boyfriend's face. "Like… uhm, like. Oh! Our two month anniversary is in two weeks! I expect flowers, chocolates, a romantic date… and that's just the start." Merlin snorted and Arthur laughed.

"Are you sure you're not a  _girl_  Merlin?" Arthur retorted.

"Yes, quite sure. Why? Did you have something better planned?"

"I know I have."

"Oh really… well enlighten me. What did our Casanova planned for this oh so special night?"

"I'm surprised you forgot so soon already. The dates match, don't they? I believe so." Arthur saw Merlin's frown deepen and his eyes narrowing more and more with each cryptic description he gave.

Merlin shook his head. "Seriously Arthur, what  _are_ you on about?"

"I'll give you a hint." Arthur stated. "It starts with 'Safety' and ends with 'Suit', does that ring a bell?" Arthur saw Merlin's eyes widen with recognition and Merlin put his palm against his forehead.

"Of course, the concert! Oh my god, how could I ever forget! Okay you win, that would be indeed a far better anniversary, if not  _the_  best anniversary  _ever_. But you're sure you up for that, I mean I don't want you to stress-"

"Seriously Merlin.  _Shut_  up." Arthur laughed. "I'm not made from glass you know. We'll just see how everything goes the next couple of weeks, but I'm planning to keep my promise that I will take you to that concert."

Arthur gave a curt nod. "Okay?"

"Fine." Merlin sighed. "Let's just get some sleep now, okay?"

The both settled down and Arthur was lying on his side, but was still awake. His mind kept bringing Gwaine up and it was bothering him. He would call Doctor Bailey tomorrow morning, to see if she could come by.

**~oOoOo~**

It was still early in the morning, but Merlin and Arthur were already up and had been teasing each other from their own beds. The order off staying in bed was still firmly in place and both of them had grumbled about it.

Visiting hour wouldn't start until that afternoon and booth of them were bored out of their mind already and were now watching meaningless day time TV. They were watching some infomercial when a woman entered the room and Arthur perked up in his bed. Merlin looked to him and saw him smile and it made him raise an eyebrow.

The woman took a seat at Arthur's bedside and placed her briefcase next to her on the ground.

"Arthur, who's this?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I'd like you to meet Doctor Bailey." Arthur shifted his gaze from Merlin to his psychiatrist. He had called her this morning when he woke up, Merlin was still asleep then. To his surprise she picked up the phone and Arthur gave a brief explanation on what had happened. Doctor Bailey immediately told Arthur she would visit him in the hospital later that morning, telling him that this was something that had to be discussed face-to-face.

"Doctor Bailey, this is the infamous Merlin."

She smiled wholeheartedly to Merlin before standing up and extending her hand. "I heard a lot about you Merlin."

"Likewise." Merlin replied. A smile spread over his face. If this woman was here, than Arthur was ready to talk about what happened instead of keeping it all in. It was progress!

Arthur sat up straighter when Doctor Bailey wanted to close the curtain between his and Merlin's bed. He held out his hand. "No, leave it open. I have no secrets for Merlin and want him to hear what I have to say."

"Of course, whatever you want Arthur." Doctor Bailey told him gently and sat down again. She turned the chair so she could see both Merlin as well as Arthur and then bent down to scramble a bit in her bag, only to let a notebook and pen appear just seconds later.

As soon as Arthur saw that she had placed the notebook on her lap, he began to speak. "Doctor Bailey, the reason I called you is because…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left and that's the epilogue. It takes place a year later.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the story is now over, but I'm planning to write a sequel. (It's going to be probably a short one). Thank you all for who stuck with me till the end!

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Uther tapped his fingers one by one on the glass counter. He stood in the jewellery with his son for almost twenty minutes already and his son still hadn't made his choice. Arthur had told the shop attendant that he'd like to look around first before she could help him, and Uther thought that would be five minutes at most, and not the twenty he had now spent doing nothing but looking at the rings through the glass.

"Arthur you'll have to pick one at some point."

Arthur sighed frustratingly. He couldn't make a decision between all the rings shown in the glass showcase. " _Fa_ -ther, this will be one of  _the_  most important decisions of my  _life_. I don't want to rush it. I want to pick the perfect ring for Merlin."

"Well you know my pick." Uther replied with a tone that made it obvious that Arthur shouldn't be looking further and just pick that one, but Arthur didn't let his decision be based on what his father wants and continued to look down at the glass showcase.

"Yeah, but that's just because it's the most expensive one of the bunch." Arthur murmured in a bent position with hands in the back pockets of his dark blue jeans and his eyes passing each and every ring behind the glass.

"No, I picked it because it's the best Arthur. My son-in-law, or well future son-in-law, deserves the best. It's just a coincidence it's the most expensive one."

"Well it doesn't matter what you want, because it's  _my_  choice. And I will  _not_  pick the ring you chose, because it's covered in all those small diamonds. Merlin won't like that, because for one, he'll say that he looks like a girl and second, he doesn't like to brag about expensive stuff."

Uther threw his arms up in the air. "He drives a McLaren for crying out loud."

"Well… that's something else. You know boys and their toys." Arthur waved the argument away.

Uther frowned and the shop attendant made her presence known for a third time during their visit. "Good afternoon gentlemen, did you have enough time to look around?"

Arthur sighed softly. "Well, looking for an engagement ring for my partner is not a decision I want to rush." Arthur looked at all the rings in the showcase again and pointed to two silver bands. "I like these two, but  _he,_ " Arthur jerked his thumb to point at his father, "wants that one. The one with all the diamonds."

"Would you maybe like to see them up close, sir?"

Arthur's face lit up. He didn't even thought about that possibility. "Oh yes, thank you." Arthur watched how the shop attendant opened the glass door and grabbed the two boxes with the rings that Arthur chose. Further she got the one that his father picked and placed all three boxes on the counter. Uther grinned with victory and Arthur glared at his father for always getting what he wants. In his mind he already knew that the one his father picked  _wouldn't_  be the one. He was sure of that.

"Can I take them out of the box?" Arthur asked and the shop attendant nodded.

"Of course sir."

Arthur took the first one out of the box. It was a simple silver band and nothing more; beautiful but without all the hassle.  _Kinda like Merlin_ , Arthur thought but it just didn't felt right. He shook his head and placed the ring back into the box and now picked up the second ring. This one was also silver but had two grooved lines at both the outer sides. But just like the first one, this ring didn't give Arthur that feeling that this should be  _the_  one and placed it back in the box. He didn't even consider taking out and inspecting the ring his father picked out, no way!

Arthur softly growled, why wasn't he able to find a perfect ring!

"It can be overwhelming seeing so many rings sir." The shop attendant said, offering him a little smile after she saw him struggling to make a decision. "Maybe you could tell me something about your partner. Like what is his name, what does he do, what does he like, etcetera."

Arthur bit his lower lip, the girl behind the counter was the one with all the knowledge about rings, if there should be one to help him than she was the best chance he had.

"Well his name is Merlin and he's a doctor. He likes nothing  _too_  extreme and likes to help others… that's probably why he is a doctor." Arthur joked.

"He's indecisive but also a more  _'seize the day'_  kind of person. It really depends on how he spends his free time, because it chances all the time. One day he likes to spend all of his time in front of the TV and the other day he wants to take long walks."

The girl nodded, processing everything. "And can you tell me something about yourself?" The girl asked and Arthur's left eyebrow raised ever so much.

"Me? What do you need to know about me? The ring is for Merlin."

"Yes, of course sir." She smiled at him again. " _But_  don't you want him to recognize something of  _you_  in the ring?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah, that's true." Arthur took a moment to think about what he should tell about himself, he was always so crappy talking about himself. "Uhm... aahh… uhhh" Arthur scratches his head.

Uther sighed and shook his head and started talking about his son. "He's a bit the opposite of Merlin. He's a professional motorcyclist, so he doesn't shy away of a bit of extremity, but he can also enjoy a good book. He likes extraordinary things and doesn't mind if something is different than what the general public expects. Let's see what else, oh yes, he can be emotional too. You know, he cried at seeing Pride and Prejudice…"

Arthur's mouth fell open and his cheeks turned red. "Father!"

Uther ignored him but he let a little smirk appear and finished telling the shop attendant about his son with one last comment. "And he's just over the moon and totally in love with Merlin."

The girl behind the counter laughed good-heartedly and Arthur wished the ground would swallow him right now. He was thinking about defending himself that he wasn't crying at the movie, making up the excuse that there was just 'something' in his eye at the moment Mister Darcy went to Elisabeth, but he decided against it. He didn't want the movie being discussed for any longer.

The girl her laugh died down and she smiled, holding up her finger with a wink. "I think I have the perfect ring in mind, if you have a moment I'll get it." After she saw that Arthur gave her a nod she disappeared in the back room, only to reappear a few minutes later with a velvet box in her hand. It was still closed when she set it down on the counter and pushed it towards Arthur.

He picked the box up and opened it slowly until the lid fell completely back. Arthur stared back at what he knew was  _the_  ring. It was simple, but special. Something ordinary, but at the same time it wasn't. Words just could not describe it, but he knew that he had found the ring that he wanted to give to Merlin.

As his eyes were glued on the ring, he heard the girl behind the counter telling him that the ring was made out of platinum and had two black bevelled edges. The middle part was made of silver and there were grooves that separating the black and silver.

His mouth cracked into a smile and turned the box to his father. He actually could care less what his father thought now, he knew this one was it. His father looked down at the ring and then up to see his son's face beaming with happiness and he brought his hand up to his son's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, saying, "This one is perfect."

Arthur breathed a laugh. Even though he thought his father's opinion didn't matter, in the end it did. He hugged his father, the box still safely clutched in his hand, and his father wrapped his arms around his son's back.

With a smile that he couldn't erase off his face, he parted from his father and turned to the smiling attendant to place the box down, saying that this one will be it.

"Congratulations!" The girl exclaimed with sincere happiness. She asked which ring size Merlin had and if he wanted to have an inscription in the ring.

Arthur had to think a moment, a very short moment, because he already had a few options in his head that he would pick but now he was certain about the one that he picked.

"Yes." Arthur answered and bent down to write down which inscription he wanted.

**~oOoOo~**

"So Merlin, what's new?" Morgana asked as she cradled the warm cup of tea in her hands. She sipped her tea slow and thoughtfully, after all she had the mission of distracting Merlin for the afternoon and evening. Arthur, Leon and Will were making Arthur and Merlin's apartment ready for tonight;s proposal. It was a good thing that she had such a good poker face, otherwise Merlin would've found out soon enough what was happening in his apartment right this moment.

"Well, not much to be honest." Merlin replied, picking up his triple chocolate muffin and taking a large bite of it. He chew it like he was in seventh heaven and moaned softly by the deliciousness of it.

Morgana snorted and was glad she hadn't taken a sip of her tea, or she would definitely be chocking on it right now. "God Merlin, take a room!"

"I might do." Merlin hummed "Gods, this one is out of this world. Me and this muffin would have a very good time indeed. Mmm-mm-m!"

Morgana raised one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows and she absentmindedly placed her hand on her growing stomach. She and Will had taken their relationship to the next level some seven months ago and then one Sunday afternoon she told Merlin that she was pregnant. First he had chased Will through the house in anger, but after letting the message sink in, he was happy for them both.

Will had shortly after the announcement proposed to Morgana with a ring that had a diamond the size of a small car, and she accepted. Their wedding was intimate with just close family and friend and took place on her parents' estate just two months ago. Morgana wanted to be married before she would really start to show.

And now here she was, married for two months, pregnant for five and finally starting to show.

Merlin was munching on his muffin and Morgana took another sip from her tea when her phone rang. She rolled her eyes when she saw the caller-id.

"Ye- _es?"_  She sighed. Her husband was calling her every breathing moment to check on her and asking her how she was feeling.

 _Will_. She mouthed to Merlin who looked at her questionably but smirked after he heard that his best friend and now brother-in-law was calling Morgana for the third time already in two hours.

" _Morgana love, how are you feeling? Is the little one okay?_ "

"You know  _William_ , I'm almost at the point of turning this phone off for the rest of the day. Like I answered thirty minutes ago, yes I'm fine and yes the little one too. We're just enjoying a cup of tea with uncle Merlin."

" _Oh. Okay. Don't stress yourself too much okay? We're almost finished here. Love ya._ "

"Married life turned you into a total sap, you know that right?" Morgana chuckled when she heard Will grunt. "But you're my sap. And don't worry, if…  _if_  something might happen I have a licenced doctor with me."

"Morgana! Don't joke about something might happening. Should I pick you up? Yes I should, you should rest. Where are you? I'll be there to pick you up…" Will prattled on and Morgana made a 'blablabla' motion with her hand at which Merlin spluttered and his muffin went flying. This was the Morgana's cue to let her husband stop talking.

"Will! Stop… for the love of god, stop. We'll be fine, you just go on with what you're doing."

Morgana heard a groan coming through the phone that wasn't from Will, but Will continued talking nevertheless. Then Morgana heard a frustrated Arthur (probably the nerves) on the background. " _Are you calling your wife_ _again!"_

" _Oh-oh, got to go love. See you tonight._ "

Morgana punched the red button and shook her head in disbelieve. "Seriously that man will be getting on my nerves one of these days." She placed the phone next to her cup on the little round table she and Merlin were sitting at and picked up her cup of tea again.

"I still can't believe it that you're married to  _Will_  for already two months  _and_  being pregnant for five. If you've told me a year back that it would happen, I'd be probably be laughing at you for an entire week. But don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for you and for that little niece or nephew of mine growing in your belly."

"Well, lots of things have happened in the past year Merlin." Morgana replied serious. "Yes, there was the whole Gwaine debacle and the hard and long process of both of you recovering from that with each having ups and down. But let's also focus on the good things that also happened in this past year. Such as Arthur moving into your apartment, you graduating from medical school, me marrying  _and_  getting pregnant. I can only see a brighter future ahead of us."

The last she added to give Merlin a slight hint, but Merlin didn't seem to pick it up. But he would get it later this evening. She already seen a picture of the ring, as Arthur had sent it to her via a text and she had to keep herself from squealing, because she was with Merlin at that moment.

Merlin sighed audibly. "I'm just glad the whole…  _thing_  is over. Ever since the day when Arthur learnt that it was truly over now, his life changed for the better. Yes, we had some bumps along the way into coming where we are now, but we've done it… together. And that's all I could wish for. I have this wonderful man in my life and don't want to lose him ever again."

Morgana had placed an hand over her heart and pursed her lips. "That… might be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And I've seen lots of romantic movies."

Merlin playfully pushed against her arm and took a sip of his own tea. It was nice and warm and he sat back into the comfortable armchair.

He and Morgana chatted some more and asking her about how she was feeling. Morgana had glared at her twin and asked him if Will had put him up to it. He just laughed loudly at that statement… before admitting that it was indeed true.

**~oOoOo~**

"Okay lights,  _check_. Candles lit,  _check_. Cheesy music,  _check_. Wine,  _check_. Ring,  _double check_. Me ready, half check." Arthur murmured a little checklist to see if he hadn't forgotten anything important, and only after he was satisfied that everything was ready he blew out a sigh. Will grabbed him at his shoulders from behind, shaking him a little.

"Don't worry mate, Merlin will say yes to you, even if you would propose in a cardboard box."

"I guess." Arthur nervously answered, patting his pocket once again to check if the box is still in it. "I just want everything to go  _perfect_. He means everything to me."

"Oh don't go soft on me now, we men have to stand together. Don't we Leon?"

Leon nodded automatically. He usually half listened to everything that Will said, as it was usually a load of rubbish coming out of the guy's mouth.

"Say the man who calls his wife  _every_  five minutes." Arthur retorted.

"Hey…!" Will accusingly said and tried to defend himself. "Not every five… more like every thirty. And there's nothing wrong with that!"

Arthur held both his hands up. "Hey, I didn't mean anything with it."

Will glared, but his expression softened. "Married life is amazing Arthur, you'll love it and you deserve it."

"Thanks Will. I'd appreciate that." Arthur looked at his watch, it read half seven and the sun had started to set. It was time to call Merlin.

Well Will would call Merlin, he was too nervous and freaking out to make the call himself, and he would also probably blab out the surprise the minute he would get Merlin on the phone.

They three of them had already made up an excuse to get Merlin to the apartment as quickly as possible.

"So you're ready?" Leon asked and Arthur nervously wrung his hands together, but he nodded.

"Oh, don't fret you look amazing." Will told Arthur with his phone already in hands. "No man could ever say no to you!" Will punched the digits of Merlin's phone number, but let his thumb hover over the 'call' button teasingly. "Are you really, really sure? There's still time to go back."

"Press the damn button!" Arthur yelled and immediately apologized. Will just smirked as he pressed the button and waiting for it to connect.

**~oOoOo~**

"Ugh, can you believe it. He's now just being ridiculous." Merlin said to his sister, showing her his phone and Will's name flashed on his screen.

They had been going to Morgana and Will's after their cup of tea and now Morgana acted like she was annoyed by her husband calling for the millionth time that evening. But, in reality, she had received a message from Will that said  _'showtime'_ , just moments before he called Merlin.

Merlin picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. "Yes Will your wife is still safe and sound and pregnant too for that matter, no need to-"

_"Merlin, seriously mate you have to come home_ _**now** _ _. There had been a break-in and your whole place is ransacked!"_

"What! Where's Arthur?" Merlin yelled and Morgana perked up from the couch, acting all surprised and asking what's wrong. Merlin quickly explained that there was a break in and Morgana gasped, bringing her hands for her mouth. Just in time because she almost couldn't hold her laughter.

" _He's here, but come here as soon as possible."_

"No, let me talk to him… is he okay?"

" _Yes he's okay, he was with me and Leon at the time of the break-in. He can't come to the phone right now, he's talking to the police. Just come here as quickly as possible."_  Will sounded really convinced and he blamed it on that acting course he had to do in college. Who knew it ever came in handy?

"What about Morgana?" Merlin asked and looking at his sister.

Morgana shook her head. "I'll be okay. I'm sure Will will be here soon. I can manage a few minutes on my own."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, not really wanting to let his sister, his  _pregnant_ sister, alone.

"Yes I'm sure! Now go, go to your house. I'll be fine."

Merlin pulled at his hair and blew out a large puff of hair. "Fine. Tell Arthur I'll be there soon."

" _Will do Merlin_." Will said and disconnected the call. Merlin was already running to the hallway. His keys clutched between his teeth as he half jumping on one leg to put his shoe on.

"Call me if you know some more." Morgana said and Merlin kissed her lightly on the cheek before flying out of the door in distress.

" _The eagle is flying ;-) "_ Morgana sent in a message to Arthur, Will, Leon, Uther and her parents who were also in the complot. Arthur had come to their manor a week ago to talk to both Balinor and Hunith, but Balinor in particular. He was going to ask them permission to marry Merlin and when Hunith heard Arthur asking then, she had wrapped him in one of her signature hugs. The one where she wouldn't let go for at least a few minutes. She and Balinor agreed and were happy that he  _finally_ asked them and Arthur had laughed at their statements.

**~oOoOo~**

Will's, Arthur's and Leon's phone all beeped simultaneously. It was the message Morgana sent and after reading it, Will slapped Arthur on the back. "It's up to you now. Go get him."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Thank you… both of you. For everything."

Will flapped his hand. "Don't mention it. Just make sure you both come to Balinor and Hunith's house tomorrow to celebrate the engagement with champagne."

" _If_  he says yes." Arthur muttered and Will pointed a finger at him, narrowing his eyes.

"He  _will_  say yes and if he doesn't I will give him a good kick at his backside."

Arthur barked a nervous laugh and steered his friends to the door with the comment that Merlin will be here soon. After they finally made their leave, Arthur's nerves started to play up again. He willed himself to take a couple of deep breaths and he felt his pocket again for his own reassurance. It was still in there.

**~oOoOo~**

Merlin not yet fell through his front door, screaming, "Arthur! Are you al…right?" Merlin finished his sentence softly and was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows, there was no police and no Arthur. Instead the hallway was dark except for some lone candles on the ground that made a trail towards the kitchen. He followed it and walked into the kitchen where a single rose was sitting on the dining table, surrounded by more candles. A little note was placed in front of it.

 _Pick me up and follow the rest of the trail_.

Merlin picked up the rose and sniffed at it, inhaling the nice sweet scent before he turned around and saw more candles placed on the ground, they made a trail to the living room.

When Merlin entered the room he was met by soft music and hundreds of candles were illuminating the whole room. Merlin looked around him in awe and when he walked more into the room he saw his lover standing in the middle of it, dressed sharply in a suit, his hands clasped behind his back and a smile as bright as the hundreds of candles on his face.

Merlin shuffled his way to Arthur, not sure what the meaning of this all is. "Arthur?" He asked, wanting to know what the plan for this was, but before he could ask, his eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw his boyfriend sink down onto one knee and taking something out of his pocket.

"Arthur…?"

Arthur had opened the box and heard Merlin gasp. He smiled and reached out to grab Merlin's free hand. Arthur stared up into the blue eyes and he gulped deeply. "Merlin. We've been through so many things together and you still stood by my side after everything. I cannot imagine being with another person but you." Arthur licked his too dry lips. "You bring happiness in my life and I want to do the same in your life. I love your quirks, your sensitive side and your good sense of humour, and not a day goes by that I'm not thankful to have you in my life." Arthur paused to breathe in deeply. "Merlin… will you marry me?"

Merlin let the rose slip out of his hand and sank down onto his own knees and brought his hands behind Arthur's head. He rested his forehead against Arthur's. "Yes…" Merlin breathed out. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Merlin clashed his lips against Arthur's and kissed him deeply. They only parted when they needed to breathe and Arthur took the opportunity to take the ring out of the box and placed it on Merlin's palm with the comment that there was an inscription.

Merlin stared in awe to the perfect ring from the perfect man and tipped the ring a bit to get a clearer view of the words written inside.

_You are my life, my love, my only._

Merlin was close to tears of happiness and a smile graced his face, which was the most important for Arthur.

"You… remembered." Merlin whispered, remembering the moment that they were at the SafetySuit concert a few months back. Arthur had been standing behind Merlin with hands wrapped around his waist and Merlin loudly sang all the lyrics of every songs and told Arthur that Never Stop was his favourite song.

Arthur took the ring from between Merlin's fingers with a smile and slipped it onto Merlin's ring finger of his left hand, before bringing their lips together once more.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The band is SafetySuit and the song I picked the lyrics from is called Never Stop (there are two versions, but I really like the 'wedding version') and it's my ultimate favourite song.
> 
> I apologize to the people who disagree!


End file.
